La Main Noire et le Dragonnier
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Jamais un ruban ne liera nos mains ensembles mais je suis liée à toi bien plus sûrement qu'au dernier des Parjures malgré tous les serments que je lui ai prêtés. Spoiler sur Brisingr.
1. Prologue : La prédiction

J'ai décidé de me lancer dans une nouvelle longue fic mais dans un fandom tout à fait différent. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, j'ai l'habitude de squatter les fandoms manga avec un squattage intensif du côté de Blood+.

J'ai donc décidé de m'attaquer à Eragon et plus particulièrement à l'histoire de Brom et de Selena. J'espère que ce début de fic vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez après avoir lu ce prologue. Merci d'avance.

* * *

**Prologue : La prédiction**

Ce n'était pas prudent, je le savais bien mais je devais le faire et vite. J'avais besoin de certaines plantes pour mener à bien la mission qu'il m'avait confiée. J'avais déjà réussi à acheter la majorité des ingrédients de ma potion mais pour cela, j'avais dû me rendre chez plusieurs herboristes de Teirm depuis plusieurs jours et sous un déguisement à chaque fois différent. Je ne devais pas être soupçonnée. J'avais donc acheter les plantes qui m'intéressaient chez différents herboristes, une plante pouvant être mortelle si elle était bien utilisée au milieu de plantes banales pour chacun d'eux.

Il ne me manquait plus qu'un seul ingrédient et j'avais déjà parcouru Teirm en tout sens pour le trouver. Je finis par abandonner les quartiers commerçants du port et m'enfonçai à l'intérieur de la grande ville. J'errai pendant un long moment et ce que je cherchais apparut soudain devant moi.

Angela l'herboriste...

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette Angela avait décidé d'installer sa boutique ici. Cela me semblait peu propice à son commerce puisque le magasin semblait presque invisible au milieu des riches demeures qui l'entouraient.

Je m'approchai d'un pas sûr. La porte était fermée. Je toquai contre le bois. Aucune réponse. Je réfléchis pendant un court instant.

Était-ce bien prudent ? Les boutiques remplies de clients du port m'offrait plus de sécurité. Ici, il n'y avait personne. Si jamais cette Angela se souvenait de moi par la suite...

J'éloignai rapidement cette sombre pensée de mon esprit. Je serais partie bien avant que mon poison ne fasse effet ! J'avais acheté les ingrédients dans des boutiques différentes. Cette femme ne pourrait donc avoir aucun soupçon à mon encontre.

« La mort est sur tes mains. »

Qui avait parlé ? Je jetai un discret coup d'œil aux alentours.

« Angela n'est pas là. Ouvre-moi la porte. »

Je baissai enfin la tête. Un énorme chat à la crinière broussailleuse était collé contre mes jupes. Sa tête était anguleuse. Son corps révélait des muscles puissants. Ce n'était pas un chat ordinaire apparemment. Ses yeux me fixaient intensément. Ce regard devait pouvoir mettre mal à l'aise n'importe qui. Mais pas moi.

« Alors tu ouvres ! » s'impatienta le chat.

J'obéis. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier un chat garou.

Il entra.

« Tiens... Tu sais ce que je suis et tu ne sembles pas étonnée ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Entre donc. »

J'obéis de nouveau. La pièce où je m trouvais maintenant était particulièrement sombre. Je compris rapidement pour quelle raison en voyant une plante grimpante juste devant la fenêtre. Lorsque mes yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre, je constatai que je me trouvais dans une sorte de grand salon peuplé d'objets hétéroclites. Je connaissais les fonctions de certains. Celles des autres m'étaient totalement inconnue. Je me demandai pendant un instant comme Angela faisait pour s'y retrouver vu le capharnaüm qui régnait dans sa boutique.

Il y avait un chaudron fumant dans la cheminée et l'odeur qui s'en échappait m'était familière... De la cannelle, de l'ortie et un certains bois que je connaissais bien. C'était un aphrodisiaque puissant à petite dose mais dès qu'elle devenait trop importante... Combien de fois avais-je utilisé cette ruse ? M'introduire dans le lit de ma cible et avant que les choses sérieuses commencent lui demander de prendre ce philtre qui nous assurerait une nuit magique. Ils m'opposaient rarement un refus.

C'était sans doute un philtre d'amour qui mijotait à l'ombre de la cheminée. Je souris. Je comprenais mieux l'emplacement de la boutique maintenant. Toutes ces riches jeunes femmes délaissées par un mari trop occupé par leurs affaires et qui avaient besoin d'affection et d'attention.

Le chat garou se rappela à mon souvenir.

« N'importe quel humain m'aurait déjà demandé mon nom. »

Il s'était roulé en boule sur un profond fauteuil de velours rouge déjà plus que vieilli et fatigué.

« Et n'importe quel humain te croirait en train de dormir. » répondis-je.

Il releva sa tête anguleuse et me fixa de nouveau. On aurait dit qu'il souriait. Ses crocs étaient énormes.

« Et tu n'es pas n'importe quel humain c'est vrai. Peu sentent autant la mort que toi. »

Il se roula de nouveau en boule.

« Tu attises ma curiosité mais je ne te ferais pas l'insulte de demander ton nom.

-Selena. » m'entendis-je répondre.

Que... Que m'avait-il pris ? Non content de lui donner un nom, je lui avais donné le vrai ! Je me résonnai rapidement. Ce n'était qu'un prénom... Mais je me trompais, le chat-garou s'était redressé puis assis sur le fauteuil. Immobile, tel une statue, il me fixait encore et toujours. Ce nom semblait lui dire quelque chose.

« La main sombre qui donne la mort, dit-il. C'est lui qui t'a parlé de nous ? »

Non, ce n'était pas lui. Enfin, c'était presque lui si on y réfléchissait bien. Il m'avait parlé des chats garous lors de l'un de ses instants de lucidité. Je ne savais pas ce que lui avait fait les autres mais cela avait été suffisant pour lui faire perdre son nom et une intelligence des plus fines dont j'avais été témoin en de rare occasion. Il ne parlait pratiquement plus. J'étais l'une de ses rares interlocutrices. Même son maître ne prenait plus le soin de l'écouter.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Une femme aux cheveux bouclés, Angela certainement, entra. Elle avait un panier à la main d'où s'échappait un concert de croassement. Elle me regarda. Mon intrusion ne devait pas la déranger puisqu'elle ne dit rien à ce propos. Ses yeux fixèrent ensuite le chat-garou. Un air surpris apparut sur son visage.

« Il vous a parlé ! »

J'acquiesçai.

La femme en lâcha son panier. Cinq ou six crapauds s'en échappèrent et commencèrent à sauter dans toute la pièce. Je m'accroupis pour les ramasser.

« Laissez ça ! Solenbaum va s'en occuper. »

Le chat-garou bondit soudain sur l'un des crapauds et sa mâchoire se referma sur lui. Un bruit d'os brisé résonna et l'animal avala le batracien. Il s'élançait déjà sur un autre alors que je me relevais.

« Il n'avait encore jamais parlé à un étranger. »

Angela devint songeuse.

« Vous devez être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. »

Je n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. J'avais été une jeune fille amoureuse qui avait suivi le plus beaux des hommes. J'étais devenu sa meurtrière par amour pour lui et je l'étais encore maintenant.

« Je me demande quel peut-être votre avenir. »

Il était très simple. Je resterai la Main Noire jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide de mettre fin à mes agissements ou jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que je ne sois plus bonne à rien. Ma vie s'arrêterait à ce moment-là c'était certain.

Angela s'approcha d'un des murs. Il était couvert d'étagères poussiéreuses.

« Il ne peut rien sortir de tangible d'une boule de cristal mais j'ai autre chose qui devrait faire l'affaire. »

Elle se mit à fouiner activement dans ses affaires.

« Je n'ai aucun avenir. » lui dis-je.

Elle cessa ses recherches pendant un instant et me regarda.

« Ma chère, avec un visage comme le vôtre, tous les avenirs sont possibles. »

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort puisque ce visage avait fait d'une simple petite campagnarde une châtelaine que l'on disait des plus distinguée qui était en même temps la meurtrière la plus célèbre de tout l'Empire.

« Ah ! Les voilà ! »

Elle alla à la table. Elle avait un tissu plié à la main. Elle l'ouvrit pour en sortir des petits bouts de je-ne-savais-quoi blancs couverts de signe divers. Ce n'était pas du bois et ça ressemblait à...

« Ce sont des os de Dragon. » m'informa Angela.

Je gardai le silence.

« Alors, voulez-vous connaître votre avenir ? »

Elle posa à plat sur la table le tissu dans lequel se trouvait précédemment les os de Dragon tandis que je pesais le pour et le contre. J'étais presque certaine que mon avenir ressemblerait à mon passé. Et si je me trompais ?

« Je ne sais pas. » finis-je par dire.

Angela avait fini ses préparatifs. Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit.

« J'aurais refusé de le faire si vous m'aviez dit oui tout de suite. »

Il y avait bien une chose que je voulais savoir. Mon enfant... Mon fils...

« Verrez-vous aussi l'avenir de mes proches ? »

Angela me lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je cherche quelqu'un. » précisai-je.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Il m'avait enlevé mon enfant. Je savais où il se trouvait mais je ne pouvais pas le voir sans sa permission. C'était ma récompense lorsque je menais à bien une mission. C'était un os qu'il donnait à l'un de ses chiens.

J'avais pris ma décision. Si je connaissais mon avenir, j'allais peut-être pouvoir le changer. Je m'assis donc à la table.

« Dîtes-moi mon avenir. » déclarai-je d'un ton résolu.

Angela s'installa en face de moi. Solenbaum, qui devait avoir terminé sa chasse aux crapauds, monta sur la table et s'installa entre nous deux. Sa « maîtresse » ramassa les osselets. Elle ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres formèrent sans bruit plusieurs mots puis...

« Manin ! Wyrda ! Hugin ! » lança-t-elle d'une vois forte.

De l'ancien langage. Il me l'avait appris afin que je puisse me défendre contre les sorciers. Je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu l'utilité jusqu'à maintenant.

Angela avait jeté les osselets sur le tissu qu'elle avait étendu sur la table. Certains étaient tombés sur le bois de la table et d'autres non. Elle était en train d'examiner ces derniers. Elle prit un air sombre et triste.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demandai-je.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda longuement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je ne comprenais pas.

« Non. Je n'ai pas ce droit. C'est votre histoire, votre passé. Je ne suis là que pour l'avenir. »

La voix du chat-garou s'éleva.

« Elle a vu la mort sur tes mains et celui qui l'a mis. »

Je souris tristement à Angela.

« Je l'aimais, lui dis-je.

-Ce n'est plus le cas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Il est le père de mon enfant même s'il m'en a privé. »

La sorcière soupira.

« Vous avez déjà beaucoup souffert et ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire ne va rien arranger. Vous m'en voyez désolée. »

A ce point-là ?

Elle prit un osselet. Il y avait dessus une ligne horizontale brusquement interrompue par une ligne verticale.

« J'obtiens d'habitude un tremble ou un orme, me confia-t-elle. C'est une durée de vie normale et là... »

Je compris aussitôt.

« Je vais mourir jeune c'est ça. »

J'avais tout de même du mal à le croire.

« Vous allez mourir bientôt en fait. »

Je ne sus pas tout de suite quoi répondre.

« Quand ? Comment ?

-Les osselets ne le savent pas. »

Comment pouvais-je me protéger de cette mort si je ne savais quand elle aurait lieu ?

Angela prit un autre osselet. Un éclair figurait dessus.

« Et la mort vous accompagnera jusqu'à la fin. Un de vos proches devrait mourir bientôt lui aussi. »

J'allais donc continuer à tuer pour lui. Quant à la mort d'un de mes proches... Je ne voyais pas de qui elle pouvait parler. Pas de lui en tout cas. Personne, mis à part l'Empereur, ne pouvait le tuer. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de... Je tentai d'étouffer mes larmes. Tout mais pas mon enfant !

« Mais votre avenir n'est pas qu'obscurité. » ajouta Angela.

J'allais mourir bientôt. J'allais continuer à tuer pour lui. Mon enfant allait sans doute mourir aussi... Pas qu'obscurité venait-elle de dire...

« Ce signe indique le changement, la renaissance, dit-elle en pointant un troisième osselet, et celui-ci... »

Elle sourit. Une rose fleurissait au clair de lune.

« Et celui-ci indique l'amour, l'amour qui défie les siècles et les dynasties, celui dont parlent les poètes. Mais... »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux.

« L'osselet est en partie caché par le bouclier. Si quelqu'un est au courant de cette histoire, le malheur s'abattra sur votre amant et vous. »

Un autre osselet. Une sorte de corde.

« Je ne sais pas de quelle manière finira cette union mais une chose est sûre. Un enfant en naîtra. »

Un enfant ? Depuis la naissance de mon fils, je faisais tout pour ne pas en avoir d'autre. Il y veillait également. Les femmes qui avaient aidé à mon accouchement avaient été formelles. Une autre grossesse pouvait m'être fatale. Il aurait voulu d'autres héritier bien sûr mais il tenait à sa Main Noire. Il partageait rarement ma couche maintenant et préférait celles des jeunes femmes des alentours du lac Leona.

Angela prit alors un air surpris.

« Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ?! »

Elle prit dans sa main un osselet sur lequel aucun signe ne figurait.

« Je n'avais pas vu cet osselet depuis des siècles. »

Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas seulement une métaphore. Elle devait être beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

« D'habitude, il est sous les autres. On ne le voit pas et pour vous, il se trouve au milieu du tissu. Isolé mais entouré de tous. »

Elle me fixa de nouveau.

« Tout ce que je viens de vous annoncer viendra de lui.

-Que veut-il dire ? Il ne porte aucun signe.

-Parce qu'il est le signe. »

Angela baissa la voix.

« Le changement viendra à vous sous la forme d'un dragon ou d'un dragonnier. »

* * *

Une porte s'ouvre soudain devant tous les lecteurs. Un petit personnage haut comme trois pommes en sort. Il regarde rapidement les alentours.

_« Hum... ça a l'air pas mal ici... »_

Le petit personnage se rend compte qu'il a des spectateurs.

_« Coucou, tout le monde. Je suis PvC, aka petite voix de la conscience d'Ahélya. C'est moi qui lui botte le derrière quand elle met du temps à publier un nouveau chapitre. Je lui sers aussi de manager à l'occasion. Donc, le petit message que j'ai à vous transmettre aujourd'hui, c'est qu'Ahélya est modo sur un forum intitulé bibliothèque francophone dont vous trouverez l'adresse à la fin de son profil. Ce forum a pour vocation de faire une bibliothèque avec tous vos coups de cœur de ffnet. Les conditions ? Une orthographe correcte et il faut que la fic ou les fics soi(en)t dans vos favoris. N'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour là-bas. »_


	2. Chapitre 1:Le Jardinier et La Guerrière

Ahélya : **Alors, le coin te plait ?**

PvC : _Hum... ça va. Le seul problème c'est que je me gèle un peu. Ils sont où les dragons ? Parce que j'aurais bien besoin d'eux sur ce coup-là._

A : **Euh...**

PvC : _Quoi ?_

A : **Ben, on ne peut pas dire qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de dragon dans cette fic.**

PvC : _Tu te fous de moi ? Ce truc c'est bien une histoire de dragon non ?_

PvC sort un livre à la couverture bleue.

PvC : _Voilà bien longtemps que le mal règne dans l'Empire... bla bla bla... Découvre... bla... magnifique pierre bleu, étrangement lisse... Bla... Bla... Bla... qu'il s'agit d'un oeuf, et qu'un dragon...Tu vois ! Il doit y avoir un Dragon !!!!_

A : **Et bien y'en aura pas ! Ils sont tous morts à cette époque !**

PvC : _Attends, tu veux dire que je vais devoir mes geler les miches parce que tous ces imbéciles de dragon ont trouvé le moyen de crevé !!!_

A : **On verra si tu continues à les traiter d'imbécile dans quelques chapitres**

PvC (triomphante) : _Donc il ne sont pas tous morts !!!_

A : **Lis le bouquin et tu le sauras.**

PvC ouvre le livre.

A : **Et bien, bonne lecture à tout le monde. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Jardinier et La Guerrière**

**.  
**

Je me demandais souvent si Morzan était un parfait imbécile ou non. Il fallait l'être pour croire Galbatorix et adhérer à sa folie mais je devais bien reconnaître qu'il pouvait se montrer intelligent de temps en temps. Il suffisait de voir ses jardins et de connaître leur véritable fonction pour s'en rendre compte. Le Parjure voulait se faire bien voir. Le Parjure voulait qu'on le croit accueillant et bienveillant. Il avait donc choisi d'ouvrir ses jardins à tous et ceux qui s'en occupaient n'étaient pas tenu aux mêmes conditions de travail que les domestiques du château qui se trouvait sur les contreforts de la Crête. Pour les jardiniers, nul passage devant le Maître, nul serment en ancien langage à donner et une certaine liberté. C'était l'emploi parfait pour moi. Je pouvais côtoyer les domestiques, et les interroger sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, même si nous n'étions pas logés au même endroit et si je me débrouillais bien, j'allais pouvoir découvrir le véritable visage de la Main Noire et quand le moment viendrait, je l'éliminerai.

J'avais également une autre mission. Je n'en avais parlé à personne. Ni aux Vardens. Ni aux Elfes. Pas même à mes maîtres, Oromis et Glaedr. Morzan avait une compagne. Je voulais la détourner de lui, la faire aller au-delà de tous les serments qu'elle avait pu lui prêter pour qu'elle le trahisse. Elle devait devenir ma créature et cesser d'être la sienne. Je devais la séduire mais... Encore fallait-il pouvoir la voir. La compagne du Parjure sortait rarement. Il fallait aller au château pour la voir et je ne pouvais pas me rendre là-bas ouvertement. Dans quelques temps peut-être, j'allais essayer de me rapprocher du château puis j'attendrais encore quelques mois avant de m'introduire à l'intérieur. Le château devait certainement être protégé mais je comptais sur l'orgueil de Morzan. Il avait toujours été trop sûr de lui. Il avait dû laisser une faille... Comme avec les jardins.

Je faisais partie de l'équipe du matin. Les jardiniers qui la composaient devaient se lever à l'aube pour s'occuper des fleurs, des arbres, des pelouses.... Nous devions également réparer les éventuelles dégradations qui avaient eu lieu l'après-midi et en fin de matinée, nous devions commencer à dresser les tréteaux dans les endroits les plus agréables du jardin c'est-à-dire les lieux ombragés, ceux aux fleurs les plus odorantes et les plus belles. Pendant l'après-midi, ces tables seraient couvertes de victuailles. Le Parjure était un le meilleur des hôtes. Il prenait soin de ses éventuels invités.

Il y avait deux autres équipes qui s'occupaient des jardins. Celle de l'après-midi était essentiellement composées de domestiques et de guides ainsi que de quelques jardiniers. L'après-midi, c'était le moment des visites, des promenades... C'était aussi le moment où l'on pouvait voir Morzan et discuter avec lui. On venait ici pour voir les Jardins. C'est du moins ce que tout le monde disait. Mais on venait surtout pour le voir lui, l'informer. Je n'aurais pas pu faire partie de cette équipe. J'avais confiance en mon déguisement mais mieux valait éviter une éventuelle rencontre avec l'Ennemi.

La dernière équipe, celle de nuit, était composée de quelques jardiniers mais la plus grande partie de ses effectifs comptait des gardes. Ces derniers devaient surveiller les jardins jusqu'à notre arrivée. C'était l'équipe la moins nombreuse mais ses membres étaient dits féroces. C'était l'équipe qui m'aurait permis de m'approcher du château le plus facilement mais on ne pouvait en faire partie qu'après plusieurs années de bons et loyaux services.

Je n'avais pas eu de contact avec les Vardens depuis des mois, depuis que j'avais été engagé ici en fait. J'avais voulu m'intégrer avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Je faisais partie des jardiniers qui s'occupaient des roses. L'un de mes plus proches « amis » m'avait confié quelques jours plus tôt qu'on pensait même à moi pour remplacer celui qui avait la direction de ce secteur. Les responsables des jardins avaient remarqué que j'avais la main heureuse avec les roses. J'avais souri à cette annonce puisque j'avais toujours été partagé entre deux passions : les histoires et les roses. La première m'avait toujours été utile. On ne soupçonnait jamais un conteur. Aujourd'hui encore, mes histoires m'avaient permis de me faire accepter auprès des autres jardiniers. On me demandait souvent de réciter des contes, le soir, quand nous étions tous au coin du feux.

Les roses par contre... Voilà une passion que ne me servait que chez les Elfes. Avec l'aide de l'un d'entre eux, j'avais même réussi à obtenir des roses roses bleues aux pétales brillantes et nervurées qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler les écailles d'un Dragon. La Reine Islanzadì m'avait permis de choisir leur nom. Bleu... Ressemblant à des écailles de Dragon... Aucun Elfes n'avaient été étonnés quand je les avais nommé Saphira.

Pour me faire bien voir de mes chefs, j'essayais maintenant de faire la même chose mais avec des roses rouges. Je leur avais parlé de mon idée quelques jours plus tôt et ils l'avaient adorée. On m'avait donc aussitôt donné un petit coin de terre pour mes expérimentations. Seule condition, je ne pouvais m'en occuper qu'après avoir terminé toutes les tâches que l'on m'avait assigné. Je ne pouvais donc procéder à la reproduction de mes roses qu'en fin de matinée ou avant l'aube. Je rejoignais donc mes quartiers après l'ouverture des jardins au public.

En général, le Parjure venait dans le milieu de l'après midi. Je partais donc toujours avant sa possible arrivée. M'occuper de ces roses m'avait également permis de lier connaissance avec certains visiteurs mais jamais je n'allais vers eux. J'attendais qu'ils viennent à moi, intrigués et curieux à cause de ce que je faisais.

L'aube commençait tout juste à se lever. Aujourd'hui, je m'étais levé plus tôt pour pouvoir cueillir les roses les plus rouges du jardin. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon petit atelier pour pouvoir les replanter. Je souris. J'avais bien fait de ne pas masquer mes « maigres » connaissance de l'ancien langage, juste quelques mots issus d'un héritage familiale. Ma famille s'était toujours occupée des roses.

Avant de me donner l'emploi, mes examinateurs avaient voulu connaître les mots que j'avais à ma disposition. Je ne les leur avais confié qu'après des heures d'hésitations. Ils en connaissaient la plupart puisque le Parjure voulait des jardins parfaits.

Ce fut notre première rencontre.

Ma petite serre se trouvait dans un recoin des jardins, près d'un endroit que seuls les habitués pouvaient connaître. Le coin était agréable mais pas exceptionnel. Une allée de fin gravier serpentait entre les parterres de roses aux multiples couleurs. Cette allée se divisait ensuite en deux. Un petit chemin menait à ma serre. L'autre, mieux entretenu, donnait sur un petit coin de verdure abritant un banc aux coussins confortables, un endroit parfait pour les amoureux.

Une femme était agenouillée au milieu de l'allée. Elle avait une rose blanche à la main. Les yeux fermées, elle était en train d'en respirer l'odeur. Elle était belle. Un sourire doux flottait sur ses lèvres. Je fus charmé par cette vision mais l'illusion disparut lorsque je me rendis compte de la tenue de la nymphe que je venais de découvrir.

On l'aurait facilement imaginée vêtue de soie et couverte de diamants alors qu'elle portait des vêtements de cuir matelassé, des brassards noircis et des jambières. L'épée au côté... La dague à sa ceinture... Je n'étais pas en face d'une noble et gente dame. C'était une guerrière qui se tenait devant moi.

.

J'étais revenue de Teirm la veille. Ma mission s'était déroulée sans encombre mais ce qui en avait résulté de me satisfaisait guère. C'était un leurre. L'homme que je devais abattre n'avait rien à voir avec les Vardens. En le voyant si désireux de se venger, j'avais décidé de le laisser en vie mais lui n'apprécierait certainement pas mon initiative. J'allais en payer le prix mais tant qu'il ne touchait pas à notre enfant, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait me faire. J'étais prête à l'endurer.

Forte heureusement, j'allais avoir plusieurs jours de répit. Il était auprès de l'Empereur pour le moment et il ne reviendrait que lorsque sa Majesté l'aurait décidé. Mais son absence m'attristait tout de même puisqu'elle me privait de mon habituel confident.

Je m'étais levée avant l'aube pour me promener dans nos jardins. Avant que je ne devienne sa Main Noire, je m'en occupais activement. J'avais choisi les premiers jardiniers. J'avais choisi les fleurs, les arbustes et les arbres qui devaient y être plantés. J'avais dessiné les parterres...

Ces jardins... C'était mon idée. Je voulais que les autres l'aiment comme je l'aimais, le voient comme je le voyais. S'ils pouvaient lui parler, le connaître, ils allaient se rendre compte, ils allaient savoir qui il était vraiment.

Je n'étais qu'une enfant à l'époque mais... Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

Après une ballade entre les arbres fruitiers, je me rendis au Pavillon des Roses. Je voulais aller au Rendez-vous des Amants. J'avais créé cet endroit spécialement pour nous, une alcôve de verdure où nous retirer quand nous voulions échapper à nos visiteurs. Lorsque j'étais devenue la Main Noire, les promenades s'étaient faites plus rares. Les rendez-vous aussi. Et maintenant, ils avaient totalement cessé. Je n'apparaissait guère en public à cause de ma santé chancelante qui avait encore été aggravée par la naissance de notre premier enfant. C'était ce qu'il disait.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je me rendais là-bas. Était-ce de la nostalgie ?

Les roses qui m'entouraient étaient magnifiques. Le rouge flamboyant se mêlait au blanc le plus pure. Un jaune ensoleillée éclairait le violet sombre qui se trouvait à ses côtés. J'aperçus alors un vilain petit canard au milieu de ses somptueuses sœurs. Ses pétales commençaient à se flétrir. Son blanc était bordé de marron clair. Je m'accroupis pour la cueillir et je regardai la fleur pendant un long moment. Je me mis à réciter quelques mots à voix basse. C'était idiot de gâcher mon énergie pour une telle bêtise. Je le savais bien.

La rose retrouva sa vigueur et se redressa. Les tâches marrons disparurent. Elle avait retrouvé son blanc pur. Un mot, un simple mot, pouvait-il me permettre de retrouver mon innocence ?

J'approchai la fleur de mon visage pour respirer son odeur avant qu'elle ne meure. Le sort que je venais de jeter aller consumer ce qui lui restait de vie en un rien de temps.

Un intrus !

Je portais la main à ma dague.

.

J'étais repéré. La guerrière porta la main à la dague qu'elle avait à sa ceinture. Un mouvement de trop et sa lame viendrait tout contre mon cou, j'en étais certain.

« Bonjour. » tentai-je.

Elle suspendit son geste et tourna légèrement la tête vers moi. Nos regards se croisèrent.

.

C'était un jardinier aux bras chargés de roses aussi rouges que le sang. Un nouveau sans aucun doute puisqu'il ne détourna pas les yeux quand nos regards se croisèrent. C'était pourtant ce que tous les autres faisaient en me voyant. Les rares fois où je leur avais adressé la parole pour avoir des nouvelles des jardins, leurs yeux n'avaient pas cessé de fixer le sol comme si un seul de mes regards pouvait tuer.

Je n'arrivais pas à lui donner un âge. Ceux qui le rencontraient devaient penser qu'il avait une petite trentaine. Ce n'était pas mon avis. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Soit il était plus vieux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Soit... Soit il avait vu des choses qui l'avaient fait vieillir prématurément.

Je me redressai.

.

Elle se leva. Nos regards ne s'étaient pas quittés. Sa main était restée près de sa dague. Elle n'allait pas m'attaquer mais je n'étais pas encore accepté. Elle se méfiait.

« La garde de nuit s'est-elle bien passé ? » lui demandai-je.

.

Il me prenait pour l'une des gardes de l'équipe de nuit. J'en restai bouche-bée. Mais après tout... Que pouvait-on conclure d'autre en voyant ma tenue ? Certainement pas que j'étais la compagne du Maître. Cette guerrière n'avait rien à voir avec la maîtresse du Parjure, cette femme atteinte de langueur qui ne mettait jamais le nez dehors.

Je choisis de ne pas le détromper.

.

Cela avait fugace mais je l'avais tout de même remarqué. Ma question l'avait étonnée. Pour quelle raison ?

J'aurais pu pénétrer à l'intérieur de son esprit pour le savoir mais je me méfiais des gardes de Morzan. Le Parjure n'était pas idiot au point de laisser ses gardes sans moyen de défense face à l'intrusion d'un autre esprit dans le leur. Je devais me méfier. Un petit jardinier n'était pas censé faire ce genre de chose, même involontairement. Je ne devais pas me faire remarquer.

Soudain la fleur qu'elle avait à la main fana en quelques secondes. J'avais eu raison de me méfier. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison à ce dépérissement soudain. Cette femme connaissait l'ancien langage et elle l'avait utilisé sur cette fleur.

.

Il était en train de regarder attentivement ma main. Je la leva. La rose blanche était morte. Un mot avait suffi pour la faire revivre mais ce mot avait précipité sa mort. Tout ceci me rappela douloureusement les prédictions de l'herboriste rencontrée à Teirm. Si je changeais, la mort suivrait de près... Comment pouvais-je changer en sachant une telle chose ? Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas que mon enfant meure lui aussi.

J'avais besoin d'être seule. Des larmes n'allaient par tarder à rouler sur mes joues.

.

Elle regarda la rose morte. Son regard devint triste et elle détourna les yeux. La seconde d'après, la guerrière avait disparu.

Avais-je rêvé ?

Je pris le petit chemin de terre qui menait à ma serre en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Cette femme... Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais... Mais cette femme entièrement vêtue de noire m'intriguait. Peut-être parce ce que la couleur de ses vêtements m'avait fait penser à la véritable raison de ma venue sur les terres du Premier des Parjures.

Qui es-tu ?

...

* * *

Merci à Tigrou19 et Reeveuse pour leur review. J'espère que la suite vous a plu.

Petit merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le prologue. Vous savez, je mords très peu, alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton qui se trouve juste en dessous pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic.

Titre du chapitre 3 : Les mots (mais ça peut changer d'ici là).


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les mots

Ahélya : **J'ai pas d'idée pour faire mon disclaimer...**

PvC : _Ben fait comme d'habitude. Tu dis un truc. Je te vanne. Tu soupires et me maudis._

A : **Oui mais là j'ai pas d'idée du tout donc...**

PvC (se tourne vers les lecteurs) : _Je sens que ça va être mauvais pour vous._

A : Je veux juste faire un peu de pub.

PvC : Si c'est pour la bibliothèque francophone, déjà fait à la fin du prologue.

A : Tu connais la technique du disque rayé ?

Ahélya ne laisse pas le temps à PvC de répondre.

A : Donc, comme vous l'a dit l'autre...

PvC : HE !

A : N'hésitez pas à venir consulter notre petite bibliothèque (très fournie en Harry Potter) et à nous proposer d'autres fics intéressantes. Merci d'avance. (.net/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/).

PvC : Et là, tu vas commencer à te plaindre.

A : Mais non... Je voulais juste vous dire que je fais partie d'un petit groupe d'auteurs et de lecteurs, le FIC dont je vous parlerais plus en détails à la fin donc... Tout est à Christophe Paolini. Je ne touches pas d'argent là-dessus. Je ne fais ça que pour mon plaisir et pour le vôtre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

NdA : J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le chapitre précédent mais je pense que vous aurez reconnu le fairth que montre Oromis à Eragon quand Brom voit Selena pour la première fois.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les Mots**

**.  
**

Je m'étais comportée comme une enfant alors que je n'en étais plus une depuis longtemps. Qu'avait dû penser ce jardinier en me voyant fuir de la sorte ? Que les rares femmes de la garde du Parjure agissaient comme des vierges effarouchées dès qu'elle voyait un homme ? Et si le Jardinier parlait... Il finirait bien sûr par savoir que je n'avais rien à voir avec les gardes mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Je n'osais imaginer la réaction de l'équipe de nuit si cette histoire parvenait à leurs oreilles. La garde de Morzan était obéissante mais elle avait le sang chaud. Elle ne pouvait tolérer les injures et cette histoire en était une. Je devais faire quelque chose. Je devais m'assurer du silence du Jardinier. Pendant plusieurs jours, je me rendis donc sur le chemin menant Aux Rendez-vous des Amoureux lorsque l'aube pointait mais je ne revis jamais le Jardinier.

Avait-il parlé ? La réponse à cette question devait sans doute être négative puisqu'aucune agitation n'avait encore atteint les domaines. Mais cette paix allait-elle durer ? Ce Jardinier allait forcément parler de la guerrière qu'il avait rencontré au Pavillon des Roses. Je ne savais pas s'il savait lire mais je lui laissai tout de même un message lors de l'une de mes visites matinales.

En me mêlant aux autres employés sous un déguisement, j'avais appris que les responsables du Jardin lui avait donné un petit coin de terre pour lui permettre de mener quelques expériences sur les roses. Lesquelles ? Je ne le savais point. Avec l'aide de ses camarades, et durant leur temps libre, ce nouveau jardinier avait donc monté un abri sur ce bout de terre. C'est à cet endroit que je décidais de lui laisser un message.

L'abri, ou l'atelier, n'était constitué que de trois murs faits de vieilles planches d'un bois sombre et craquelé. Il se trouvait tout au fond du petit terrain qui avait été octroyé au Jardinier. Devant, on trouvait une mer de rosiers aux fleurs couleur de sang au milieu de laquelle serpentait un petit chemin de terre et de gravier.

Tous ces rosiers ne pouvaient être que le fruit d'un sort mais cela ne m'étonnait pas plus que cela de la part de l'un de nos jardiniers. Notre parc devait être parfait et tous ceux qui s'en occupaient devaient connaître les mots de l'Ancien Langage permettant d'y parvenir. Mais ce Jardinier devait s'y connaître un peu mieux que les autres car je trouvais tout le long de son parterre sanglant un alignement de pierres semi-précieuses. Je me demandais d'où l'énergie de ses pierres pouvaient provenir mais aussi ce qu'il pouvait faire avec toutes ces fleurs. Mon étonnement grandit encore en constatant que la plupart des fleurs des rangées les plus proches de l'abri étaient totalement dépourvues de pétales.

J'entrai à l'intérieur de l'atelier et n'y trouvai qu'une immense table, faite à l'aide des mêmes planches que les murs, sur laquelle se trouvait plusieurs coupelles de terre cuite contenant une poudre dont j'ignorais la provenance. Dans un coin était posé toute une série de pinceaux fins. Que faisait-il avec tout ça ?

Le mur de droite avait une petite fenêtre donnant sur l'allée où je l'avais rencontré tandis que celui de gauche... Je connaissais la pierre qui y était accrochée mais je n'en avais encore jamais vu de cette taille. De plus, on l'avait taillé le plus finement possible et elle avait la forme d'un immense rectangle. Sur le côté de ce... De ce tableau... Était fixé une cordelette à laquelle était accrochée une pierre blanche que je connaissais également. Elle servait à écrire sur la pierre noire. Toute une série de chiffre et de lignes horizontales étaient d'ailleurs inscrits sur elle. S'il savait écrire, mon Jardinier devait donc aussi savoir lire. J'allais pouvoir lui laisser un message. Mais tout ceci ne me donnait aucun indice sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici.

J'avisai alors un coin libre sur la pierre noire. Je m'avançai et m'emparai de la pierre blanche. Je notai rapidement quelque chose sur le tableau puis m'en allai.

En me retrouvant dans l'allée où nous nous étions rencontré, j'eus une autre idée. Je cueillis l'une des roses blanches puis je rebroussai chemin jusqu'à son atelier.

.

_ Pourriez-vous oublier les sauts d'humeur d'une femme que le poids des regrets accablent de plus en plus chaque jour. L'amour peut se révéler être la plus terrible des malédiction et je souhaiterais parfois devenir fleur ou arbre pour échapper à ses tourments._

_(1)_

_..  
_

Quelqu'un était venu ici. Je l'avais su dès que j'avais posé le pied sur le chemin de terre menant à mon atelier. Qui avait bien pu venir me voir ?

Je souris en entrant dans l'abri fait de planches sombres. Une rose blanche était posée dans un coin de ma table de travail. La guerrière était venue me voir. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce qu'elle s'inquiétait à propos d'un éventuel récit de notre rencontre. Qu'elle se rassure ! Je n'en avais parlé à personne malgré ma curiosité à son encontre. J'avais espéré une nouvelle rencontre bien sûr mais mes devoirs de jardiniers m'avaient retenu. Je n'avais plus le temps d'aller à l'atelier avant mon travail. Il fallait commencer la cueillette des fruits et c'était l'équipe du matin qui devait s'en charger en plus de ses tâches quotidiennes.

Je remarquai soudain que la fleur était pointée sur le mur de droite. Je regardai donc dans cette direction et mon sourire s'agrandit. Elle m'avait laissé un message. Je le lus.

Ma guerrière connaissait les légendes elfiques. J'en fus plus qu'étonné. Elle savait écrire. Elle semblait cultivée... Je savais bien que tous les gardes et les soldats n'étaient pas des ignares en puissance mais peu d'entre eux savaient écrire autre chose que leur nom, une chose courante dans tout le pays d'ailleurs. Moi-même, si je n'avais pas été choisi par Saphira...

Comment pouvait-elle connaître une légende elfique ?

J'effaçai son message et m'emparer de la craie pour lui répondre. Je me mis ensuite au travail mais ce jour-là, je ne touchai pas aux roses rouges. Aujourd'hui, c'était les roses blanches qui m'intéressaient.

…

_ Les Sables du Temps, nul ne peut les arrêter. Les grains s'écoulent et les années passent, que nous le voulions ou non. Mais les souvenirs restent. Écoutez-donc cette histoire et chérissez-la car sans vous, elle ne serez pas. Je vais exhumer pour vous, ma Dame, ce trésor caché dans les brumes mystérieuses du Passé._

_ En ce temps-là, les Elfes et les Dragons étaient les maîtres des terres qui deviendraient nos contrées. En ce temps-là, il y avait une femme, Linnëa et cette femme avait donné sa jeunesse aux plantes, perfectionnant jour après jour les chants qui leur étaient dédiées. Pour devenir Maître de cet Art, elle renonça donc à l'amour. Les Fleurs étaient ses enfants. Les Arbres étaient ses amants. Mais un jour l'amour se présenta à sa porte sous la forme d'un jeune homme. Arbre, Fleurs et Chants furent oubliés et Linnëa se consacra tout entière au désir insatiable que ce jeune homme avait éveillé._

_ Linnëa et le jeune homme vécurent heureux... Pendant un temps._

_ Mais le regard de ce dernier tomba un jour sur une femme de son âge. Il la courtisa et la conquit. Le jeune homme, et cette compagne qui lui était mieux assortie, furent eux aussi heureux... Pendant un temps._

_ Linnëa finit par découvrir la trahison de son jeune amant et elle en devint folle de douleur. Comment avait-il pu lui faire goûter à la plénitude de la vie puis l'en priver sans plus d'égard qu'un coq allant d'une poule à l'autre ?_

_ Linnëa prit alors un poignard et elle alla surprendre les Amoureux. Elle les tua tous les deux. Son amant parce qu'il l'avait trahie. La jeune femme parce qu'elle le lui avait pris._

_ Mais Linnëa savait qu'elle venait de commettre un crime qu'elle ne pourrait jamais expier alors elle marcha jusqu'au plus vieil arbre du Du Weldenvarden et elle chanta pour fusionner avec lui. Pendant trois jours et trois nuits, elle chanta son renoncement à sa propre race et quand elle eut fini, elle était devenue l'une de ses plantes tant aimées._

_ Ainsi fut créé l'Arbre qui veille sur la forêt des Elfes._

_ Ainsi fut créé l'Arbre Menoa._

_._

_ Mon silence vous ait acquis Guerrière. Nul ne sera au courant de votre instant d'égarement._

_..  
_

_ Je pensais converser avec un jardinier et je découvre qu'il est également conteur._

_ Qui êtes vous donc ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu vous perdre sur les Terres du Premier des Parjures ?_

_..  
_

_ Je fus le deuxième fils d'un jardinier et j'appris le métier de mon père en rêvant d'aventure. Une querelle avec mon frère ainé m'offrit l'occasion dont je rêvais. Je partir de notre maison et je parcourus les routes d'Alagaësia. Je devins conteur pour survivre._

_ Les temps sont durs Guerrière et je me fais vieux. J'ai donc laissé l'aventure aux plus jeunes pour me consacrer de nouveau aux roses._

_ Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?_

_..  
_

_ Je viens d'un petit village comme il en existe trop en Alagaësia. Le seul avenir qui m'attendais était le mariage et les enfants. Comme vous, je rêvais d'aventure et de voyage. J'étais ambitieuse et impulsive. Un bande de mercenaires arriva un jour dans notre village. Leur chef était beau. Je n'avais jamais vu personne comme lui. Je voulus le suivre. Je réussis à le faire._

_ Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai dû faire pour y parvenir mais aussi pour rester parmi eux. Je suis maintenant ici, pleurant sur mon innocence perdue, redoutant le changement et le poids de ces années._

_..  
_

_ Mes maîtres sauraient mieux que moi la réponse qui conviendrait pour tranquilliser votre cœur. Les contes et les années leur ont donné la sagesse. Ils ont bien essayé de me l'enseigner mais j'étais jeune et j'avais la tête trop dure. Je commence tout juste à comprendre certaines de leurs leçons._

_..  
_

_ Les Maîtres donc vous venez de me parler sont-ils ceux qui vont ont appris les Contes et les Légendes ? J'aimerais les rencontrer. Celui qui m'a confié l'histoire de Linnëa est âgé et son esprit se perd de plus en plus dans les brumes de la vieillesse. J'aimerais pouvoir l'empêcher mais encore une fois, je suis impuissante en face de ce changement._

_..  
_

_ Ils ne m'ont pas seulement appris les Contes. Ils m'ont appris à survivre, un savoir qui n'a pas de prix et ainsi que je vous l'ai dit, ils ont tenté de m'enseigner la sagesse et je pensais être sage jusqu'à ce que je la perde. A ce moment-là, oublié sagesse et enseignement de mes Maîtres. Seules ma folie et mon envie de vengeance comptaient. Aujourd'hui encore, je sens ce serpent me réveiller et me ronger._

_ J'aimerais connaître celui qui vous a contez l'histoire de l'Arbre Menoa. Il doit encore avoir tellement de chose à raconter._

_..  
_

_ Je ne sais pas si une telle chose est possible. Les brumes de la vieillesse l'enveloppent un peu plus chaque jour et à chacun de mes visites, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'y soit complètement perdu._

_ Je suis désolée pour la perte de votre amante. Je n'ai encore jamais connu une telle douleur mais je compatis à la vôtre de tout mon cœur._

_..  
_

_ Elle n'était pas mon amante. Elle était ma sœur, ma jumelle, de cœur et d'esprit. Rare était ceux qui réussissaient à comprendre le lien qui nous unissait. Je pleure sa mort encore aujourd'hui._

_ J'ai quelque chose pour vous mais pour voir mon présent, vous devez vous retourner._

_..  
_

_ Veuillez excuser mon erreur._

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais connu une douleur de cette sorte mais... J'ai un enfant, un fils et s'il venait à disparaître... Je suis sûr qu'un bourreau m'arrachant le cœur alors que je suis encore en vie serait un piètre supplice en comparaison de sa perte._

_ Pourquoi un tel présent ?_

_..  
_

_ Je vous pardonne votre erreur et j'espère que vous m'avez rapidement pardonné en voyant le présent que je vous avais réservé._

_ Pourquoi ? Au début, je voulais juste cultiver les plus belles roses blanches, une sorte de souvenir de notre rencontre puis nous avons parlé d'innocence et de changement. Vous vous êtes sûrement dit que la pureté de cette rose était souillée en la voyant et pourtant ne l'avez vous pas trouvée belle ?_

_ Guerrière, voilà déjà un moment que nous conversons et je m'excuse par avance de mon audace mais pourriez-vous me dire votre nom ?_

_..  
_

Je n'avais pas été si enthousiaste depuis des années, depuis sa mort sans doute. Je lui avait même parlé d'elle. Bien sûr, la guerrière l'avait prise pour mon amante mais c'était agréable de savoir qu'elle compatissait à ma douleur.

Était-je en train de la trahir en me précipitant ainsi à mon atelier pour voir si la Guerrière m'avait répondu ?

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouver d'autres sentiments que la haine, la rage ou la rancœur. On me considérait comme un héros mais je n'en était pas un. Tout ce que j'avais accompli n'était que le fruit de ma haine. Je ne faisais pas tout ceci par bonté d'âme ou parce que je voulais voir les habitants de ce pays libre du joug de l'Empereur. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était briser tous ceux qui étaient responsables de la mort d'une partie de moi-même, c'était détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient pu construire. Mes Maîtres n'approuvaient pas cette rage mais c'était tout ce qui me restait maintenant que je n'avais plus ma Saphira.

La Guerrière m'avait répondu. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Mon présent ne l'avait pas vexée apparemment. Elle ne me posait qu'une question à ce propos. J'effaçais son message pour lui en poser une à mon tour.

Mais le lendemain, mon message était toujours là. La Guerrière n'avait pas répondu.

...

* * *

NdA :

(1) Tous les passages en italique de ce chapitre correspondront aux messages qu'échangent Brom et Selena.

* * *

PvC : Et maintenant, elle va faire sa donneuse de leçon...

A : HE !!!

PvC : Ben quoi c'est vrai ! Tu vas leur dire que Le FIC veut dire front d'incitation aux commentaire (.net/forum/APAGCPMDEO/56737/) et tu vas donc essayer de les faire culpabiliser pour obtenir plus de petit clic sur le bouton qui se trouve en dessous.

A : Non, je ne veux pas les faire culpabiliser. Notre but n'est pas du tout de vous faire culpabiliser. De toute façon il y encore quelques temps je ne laissais pas de review sur les fics que je suivais.

PvC : Faites ce que je dit mais pas ce que je fais... C'est du joli !

A : Eh ! J'en laisse maintenant ! Donc, je voulais juste vous dire que même si nous pouvons voir le nombre de lecteurs sur notre compte, on aime bien avoir un petit mot de votre part pour savoir ce que vous pensez de notre fic... Ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez détesté... Je remercie d'ailleurs Reeveuse (J'espère que ça continue de te plaire) et Bridgess (je t'ai fait une réponse développée sur http : // moncapharnaum . canalblog . com / ) pour leur reviews.

PvC : C'est bon ! tu as fini ?

A : Oohhhhh non !!!! Donc... Pour grandir, les enfants ont besoin de soupe aux diners mais pour écrire les auteurs ont besoin de review à tous moments de la journée.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les Blessures du Présent

http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=V2yC5qpDnSk (bien sûr on enlève les espaces pour que ça marche)

PvC observe d'un œil perplexe le lien précédent.

PvC : _C'est quoi le rapport._

Ahélya (en train de rigoler) : **ça me paraissait juste d'actualité vu l'un des personnages présents dans ce chapitre.**

PvC : J_e comprends pas._

A :** Et bien la semaine dernière, j'ai parlé de cette fic avec des amis. On a enchaîné sur Eragon en général et les similitudes qu'il y avait avec Star Wars.**

PvC : _J'ai toujours pas compris._

A : **Laisse-tomber. **

Ahélya se tourna vers les lecteurs.

A : _Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Paolini. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les Blessures du Présent**

.

Qui était donc cet homme capable de me rendre l'enthousiasme de mes jeunes années ? Même le messager que l'on m'avait remis la veille au soir n'avait pas réussi à l'entamer. Ce message... C'était une mauvaise nouvelle puisque qu'il m'annonçait son retour. L'Empereur n'avait plus besoin de lui. Demain, il serait de retour. Demain, j'allais devoir paraître devant lui. Demain, j'allais écouter sa sentence et je subirais la peine qu'il jugerait adéquate pour lui avoir désobéi. Je la méritais. J'avais laissé vivre l'homme qu'il m'avait ordonné de tuer.

Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais pouvoir continuer mes visites matinales au Jardinier. Je devais donc en profiter.

Son message était là, toujours au même endroit. Je me livrai au rituel d'effaçage/ réécriture en souriant. Je n'avais pas eu d'interlocuteur aussi cultivé depuis longtemps. Je n'avais même plus d'interlocuteur tout court en fait. Il était le Premier des Parjures. J'étais la Main Noire. Nos conversations ne tournaient plus qu'autour de ces ennemis et de ce que je devais faire contre eux. Nous ne parlions même pas de notre fils. Il faut dire qu'il avait été clair à ce sujet dès qu'il me l'avait enlevé. Il déciderait seul de son éducation et je n'avais rien à dire à ce propos.

Le Jardinier ne s'était pas seulement contenté de répondre à mon message. Il m'avait également laissé un cadeau. Je me retournai ainsi que l'ordonnai le tableau noire. Un rosier se dressait dans l'un des coins les plus éclairés de l'atelier.

Je ne sus comment réagir en voyant son présent. Était-ce une mauvaise blague ? Comment osait-il se moquer ainsi de moi ?

Les roses étaient blanches mais leurs pétales étaient froissées, abimées et souillées de tâches marrons claires... Comme si les fleurs étaient en train de faner.

Je faillis tourner les talons de suite mais il y avait quelque dans ce « cadeau » qui me retenait ici. Il y avait une étrange beauté dans ces fleurs. Les pétales froissées... Les taches marrons qui semblaient y former un dessin... Tout ceci n'enlaidissait pas la rose. La souillure était là mais la rose restait belle malgré cela.

Au fond de moi, ce cadeau me touchait plus que je n'osai le dire. Je retournai au tableau et ajoutai une question à mon message. Je retournai ensuite au Château. Ce dernier était devenu une véritable fourmilière. Tout devait être prêt pour le retour du Maître.

Il arriva le soir-même mais je ne le vis pas tout de suite. J'appris rapidement que son dragon était blessé. L'Empereur avait ordonné un combat entre Shruikan et son Dragon. Il était blessé. Morzan resta avec lui toute la nuit. Il ne me convoqua que le lendemain devant lui. Je ne pus donc me rendre dans le Parc pour voir si le Jardinier m'avait répondu.

Comme à chaque fois que je devais lui rendre compte d'une de mes missions, nous étions seuls dans son bureau, la seule pièce du Château où nul n'avait le droit d'entrer sans son autorisation. L'ameublement de cette pièce était plus que spartiate... Une chaise... Une table... Pas de tapis. Aucun feu dans la cheminée. Il faisait froid ici.

Morzan, le Premier et le Dernier des Parjures se tenait debout, devant sa table de travail, légèrement appuyé contre elle. Son épée sanglante nommé Souffrance était à ses côtés, juste à portée de sa main.

Je le regardai attentivement. Il avait la tête baissé. Il semblait fatigué. Je mis cette fatigue sur le compte de sa nuit auprès du Dragon. S'il était blessé, il n'avait pas du fermer un œil pour pouvoir veiller sur lui.

Pour être honnête, je ne savais que penser de sa relation avec son Dragon. Il oscillait toujours entre deux extrêmes. Un jour, il était aux petits soins pour lui, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard et le suivant... Le suivant, il le laissait seul et cela même si le Dragon l'appelait. Il ne s'en occupait pas. Il ne lui parlait pas. Ce n'était qu'une monture comme une autre.

Je me rappellerais toujours du jour où il me l'a présenté. Il m'avait dit que les autres lui avaient fait quelque chose. Qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose à tous les Dragons des Parjures. Quelque chose qui leur avait interdit toute identité. Qui les avait fait devenir pire que des bêtes. Deux Parjures étaient même devenus fous puis s'était tués.

Mais parfois, le Dragon de Morzan redevenait lucide et il retrouvait son intelligence d'antan pendant quelques temps. Mon compagnon n'était jamais aussi heureux que lors de ces moments puis... Puis l'esprit du Dragon se perdait de nouveau on ne savait où et la lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Morzan disparaissait. J'en avais été témoin si souvent mais depuis quelques temps, j'avais l'impression que cette lueur était de plus en plus difficile à allumer.

Il leva la tête. Un œil noir et un œil bleu m'observèrent pendant un long moment.

Ses yeux... Je crois que c'est la première chose qui m'a attirée. Lorsque je l'ai vu dans cette taverne de Cavarhall. Il était grand et large d'épaule comme beaucoup de fermiers des alentours mais il y avait ces yeux verrons qui s'étaient soudain posés sur moi...

Il ne me posa aucune question.

« Il est encore en vie. » déclarai-je.

La seconde d'après, il était à côté de moi...

La première fois qu'il m'avait frappée, j'avais voltigé jusqu'à la porte de la pièce et m'étais cognée contre son bois. J'avais perdu conscience pendant quelques instants. C'était la première fois que la force d'un Dragonnier était dirigée contre moi.

Je m'étais préparée à sa gifle mais sa force était telle que j'avais reculé de quelques pas. J'avais un goût de sang dans la bouche. Le coup allait laissé des traces.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Du sang était en train de couler sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai rapidement tout en regardant le revers de la main qui venait de me frapper. Il portait une grosse bague, un cadeau de l'Empereur, au majeur de cette main. Le coup laisserait plus de trace que je ne l'avais tout d'abord pensé.

« C'était un leurre. » répondis-je.

Il garda le silence. Il voulait de plus amples explications.

« Ton informateur a menti, poursuivis-je. Cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec les Vardens. Je m'en suis assurée avec l'Ancien Langage. »

Silence.

« Mais je ne lui ai pas fait oublier notre entrevue. Je ne l'ai pas non plus tué. Il veut se venger. Il est maintenant notre allié.

-Lui as-tu fait prêté serment ? »

Je me sentis plus insultée par cette question que par le coup qu'il venait de me donnait.

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Il alla s'asseoir. Il réfléchit pendant quelques minutes.

« Tu tueras celui qui m'a donné cette information. »

J'inclinai légèrement la tête. Je n'avais pas douté entendre un tel ordre.

« Et s'il est un agent des Vardens, je lui ferais dire tout ce qu'il sait. »

Il sourit. Il m'avait bien formé. Comme d'habitude, je devançais ses ordres.

Nous nous observâmes pendant un long moment.

Il se leva puis s'approcha de moi.

« Ma Main Noire. » murmura-t-il.

La main qui m'avait frappée était maintenant en train d'effleurer affectueusement ma joue blessée. Il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, ce geste m'aurait touché. Maintenant, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Plaisir et dégoût se mêlaient en moi. Je voulais qu'il me touche tout en ne le voulant pas.

Ses lèvres murmurèrent mon véritable nom. Un frisson de douleur me parcourut l'échine. Je me souvins pendant un instant de la première fois où il avait dit mon vrai nom. La douleur... La peur... Mes cris...

« Je t'interdis de te soigner. » fit-il d'un ton doux.

Il baissa la tête. Sa bouche effleura mes lèvres meurtries. Je fermai les yeux.

« Selena. » murmura-t-il.

Je les rouvris. Il semblait triste.

Il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, en voyant ce regard, je l'aurais serré contre moi. J'aurais voulu effacer sa peine. Maintenant... Maintenant, je ne ressentais rien.

« Peux-tu aller le voir ? »

Nous savions tous deux de qui il parlait.

« On a dû te le dire. Shruikan l'a blessé. Il a refusé mes soins. Pourrais-tu essayer ? »

C'était une prière.

« Peu importe ce que tu me demande, je le ferais, lui dis-je.

-Même tuer ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Des années plus tôt, j'avais prononcé cette même phrase et j'avais vu ce même sourire froid et cruel. Des années plus tôt, j'avais entendu la même question.

« Même tuer. »

Des années plutôt, j'avais fait la même réponse.

« Et torturer ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras, je le ferais. »

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes une dernière fois puis il m'ordonna de quitter la pièce. J'obéis immédiatement puis me rendis aux écuries après avoir fait un détour dans ma chambre pour laver mon visage et me soigner.

Il était trop tard pour faire une visite au Jardinier mais j'en avais une autre à faire.

Pendant que je chevauchais jusqu'à la grotte de la Crête servant d'abri au Dragon de Morzan, je pensais au Jardinier et aux messages que nous avions échangés. Avec son retour, je n'allais plus pouvoir aller aux Jardins. De plus, je partirais bientôt en mission. Mais je voulais continuer nos conversations. Je devais trouver un autre moyen de lui laisser des messages. J'avais bien une idée mais il allait falloir que je l'essaie avant d'en parler au Jardinier.

Après une longue chevauchée, je laissai mon cheval pour monter sur un petit chemin escarpé des contreforts de la Crête. J'arrivais bientôt à la grotte. J'y entrais.

Morzan pensait que les autres Dragonniers avaient jeté un sort aux Dragons des Parjures. Le premier effet de ce sort avait été l'oubli total de leur nom alors comme à chaque fois je venais ici, je lui cherchai un nom.

Le Dragon de Morzan était rouge. Ses écailles flamboyantes étaient parsemées de touches plus claires mais aussi de doré et d'orange. Je ne l'avais jamais vu cracher du feu mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'associer à cet élément destructeur.

« Brisingr ! » criai-je.

Un rugissement à glacer le sang me répondit. Il n'était pas dans un bon jour mais je m'approchais tout de même.

Le Dragon était couché tout au fond de la grotte. Son aile gauche était repliée contre lui tandis que la droite était étendue sur le sol.

« Oh... Brisingr... »

Son aile droite étaient grièvement brûlée en plusieurs endroits. J'avançai prudemment vers le Dragon. Si même Morzan n'avait pas réussi à le soigner...

Des yeux reptiliens aussi mouvant et changeant que l'élément dont je lui avait donné le nom se posèrent sur moi. Il voulut s'éloigner alors que j'approchai. Il replia même son aile blessée. Un immense cri de douleur éclata et son écho dura un long moment.

« Brisingr. » répétai-je doucement.

Les yeux de flamme étaient toujours fixés sur moi. Je gardai la tête haute. Je ne courbai pas le dos. S'il percevait la moindre peur, il n'hésiterait pas à me mettre en pièce.

Des lourdes paupières écaillées couvrirent le feu de son regard pendant un instant. Le murmure qui suivit était faible mais il était là.

« Selena... »

Je souris.

« Oui, c'est moi Brisingr. »

A chacun de mes phrases, je veillais à ajouter le nom que je lui avais donné. Cela semblait lui faire un certain bien. J'en avais parlé à Morzan mais il n'avait pas apprécié. Son Dragon n'avait qu'un seul nom ou aucun.

« Où est mon Lié ? »

Le murmure était un peu plus sûr, un peu plus ferme.

« Il ne peut pas venir te voir pour le moment Brisingr.

-L'Empereur ?

-Oui Brisingr. Il a besoin de lui.

-Écaille-Sombre m'a blessé.

-Je sais Brisingr. Me laisseras-tu te soigner ?

-Pourquoi mon Lié ne l'a-t-il pas fait ?

-Tu ne l'as pas laissé faire Brisingr. » répondis-je en me plaçant à côté de son aile blessée.

J'y apposai les main et fermai les yeux.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû écouter le Sans-Dragon. »

Le murmure était devenu féroce tandis que je prononçais quelques mots en Ancien Langage. Je rouvris les yeux.

« Mais vous l'avez fait Brisingr.

-Ne me donne plus de nom.

-Pourquoi Brisingr ?

-Je suis aussi coupable que lui. Nous avons écoute le Sans-Dragon. Nous avons aidé le Sans-Dragon. Je mérite le châtiment qu'ils ont prononcé. »

Je l'ignorais. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait ce genre de chose. Je préférais me consacrer à ses blessures.

Les paupières d'écailles s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent plusieurs fois de suite.

« Où est mon Lié ?

-Il ne peut pas être ici pour le moment Brisingr.

-L'Empereur ? »

Je laissai ma tâche de côté pendant un court instant pour le regarder tristement.

« Écaille-Sombre m'a blessé. » ajouta-t-il.

J'inclinai lentement la tête.

« Je sais Brisingr. Je sais. » murmurai-je.

Il se coucha et ferma les yeux. Je repris mes soins là où je les avais laissé.

« Le Parc a un nouveau jardinier Brisingr, un jardinier qui connait l'histoire de l'Arbre Menoa.

Les paupières restèrent fermées mais...

« Raconte-moi Compagne de mon Lié. »

Je souris. Il m'écoutait.

...

La Guerrière n'avait pas répondu à mon message. J'étais inquiet. Le lendemain de son absence de réponse, je me réveillais donc encore plus tôt pour courir jusqu'à mon atelier.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en y arrivant. Elle était là, juste en face de moi, en train de lire mon message. Bien sûr, elle perçut ma présente et elle se retourna.

Une vieille compagne se rappela à mon bon souvenir lorsque je vis le côté gauche de son visage. Ma voix s'éleva. Dure. Implacable. Menaçante. Malheur à celui qui avait osé faire ça !

« Qui vous a frappé ? »

...

* * *

PvC : _C'est quoi ton idée foireuse pour réclamer des review aujourd'hui ?_

A : **Deux minutes... D'abord, j'ai des remerciements à faire. Alors un grand merci à Reeveuse, Bridgess et Aelwing pour leur review et maintenant...**

PvC : _C'est parti pour la phrase foireuse..._

A : **L'abus de review n'est pas dangereux pour la santé alors sur le bouton qui se trouve en dessous, Lecteur tant apprécié, n'hésite pas à cliquer !!!**

* * *

Titre du chapitre 4 : Les mensonges ou Les noms (j'hésite encore)

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas !

FIC :

Bibliothèque Francophone :


	5. Chapitre 4 : La vérité Déguisée

http : // moncapharnaum . canalblog . com/

PvC : Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?

Ahélya : Et bien, je ne suis pas très douée en dessin mais parfois quand j'écris des fics j'ai quelques idées que j'essaie de mettre sur papier... Idée qui ne voie jamais le jour... Ou alors qui ne reste qu'à l'état de brouillon sur un cahier.

PvC : Et c'est quoi le rapport avec ça ?

A : On va dire que c'est pour me mettre un coup de pied aux fesses. Si je vous montre ça, peut-être que j'arriverais à mener jusqu'au bout cette idée.

Une pause.

A : Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture (le titre a changé ainsi que vous avez pu le constater) et je remercie mille fois REeveuse pour sa review sur le dernier chapitre (cette fois-ci, il y a un peu plus de dialogue entre nos deux futurs tourtereaux.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La vérité déguisée**

.

_Je vous pardonne votre erreur et j'espère que vous m'avez rapidement pardonné en voyant le présent que je vous avais réservé._

_ Pourquoi ? Au début, je voulais juste cultiver les plus belles roses blanches, une sorte de souvenir de notre rencontre puis nous avons parlé d'innocence et de changement. Vous vous êtes sûrement dit que la pureté de cette rose était souillée en la voyant et pourtant ne l'avez vous pas trouvée belle ?  
Guerrière, voilà déjà un moment que nous conversons et je m'excuse par avance de mon audace mais pourriez-vous me dire votre nom ?_

(1)

....

Il me demandait mon nom, une chose que je ne pouvais lui donner puisque s'il l'apprenait, il se détournerait certainement de moi. J'allais devoir éludé ou mentir.

Quelqu'un approchait. Je me retournai lentement. C'était lui. Il avait l'air inquiet. Pourquoi ? Oh bien sûr ! Hier, je n'avais pas répondu à son message.

Son air inquiet disparut bientôt. Son visage se décomposa. Son regard se durcit et sa voix prit un ton menaçant.

« Qui vous a frappé ? »

Je voulus détourner les yeux. L'idée de m'enfuir m'effleura même pendant un instant. Il s'approcha de moi et leva lentement le bras. Prudemment, sa main effleura ma joue blessée.

« Qui vous a fait ça ? » répéta-t-il d'un ton encore plus dur.

Comment lui dire ? Je lui devais bien une explication après tout mais je ne pouvais la lui donner. J'allais devoir déguiser la vérité. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme lui mentir non ?

« Mon amant. » répondis-je.

Le Jardinier tremblait presque de fureur. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour susciter une telle loyauté alors que nous ne nous connaissions à peine ?

....

Son amant... Si jamais son Amant se trouvait un jour en face de moi, il allait payer pour avoir commis une telle ignominie.

« Marianne. » dit-elle soudain.

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

« Marianne. C'est mon nom. »

Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil en arrière.

« Vous me l'avez demandé dans votre dernier message. »

Elle voulait changer de sujet. J'en étais conscient.

« Quel est le vôtre ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Je ne répondis pas. J'observai ses blessures. Son Amant n'y était pas allé de main morte. Sa joue était bleue et légèrement enflée, tout comme son œil. Elle avait également le coin des lèvres écorché/ De plus, son Amant devait avoir une bague au doigt de la main qui avait porté le coup puisqu'elle avait une plaie au centre de la joue.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je.

Elle détourna les yeux.

....

Comment lui expliquer ?

Je baissai la tête pour échapper à la pitié mêlée de colère de son regard.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours avec lui s'il vous bat ? Nul n'a le droit de... »

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne réponds pas à ce genre de question ! Surtout lorsqu'elles me sont posées par un homme dont je ne connais même pas le nom. »

....

Je l'avais mise en colère. C'était vrai. Elle ne connaissait même pas mon nom mais après les messages que nous avions échangé, j'avais cru que...

« Pardonnez mon indiscrétion ma Dame. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Mon nom est Eragon. »

Elle retint un éclat de rire. Je souris légèrement.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à vous engager ici avec un nom pareil ?! »

Je haussai les épaules. Lorsque j'avais décidé de ce nom, je savais que ce choix pouvait peut-être nuire à ma mission. Ce nom avait une telle connotation qu'il attirerait certainement l'attention sur moi mais... Quoi de mieux qu'une forêt pour cachet une feuille d'arbre ?

« Vous connaissez donc aussi cette légende, lui dis-je.

-Qui ne la connait pas ?

-Elle s'est tout de même plus que perdue depuis la chute des Dragonniers. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Eragon tu es là ? »

Je me retournai. Un des jardiniers de l'équipe du matin était en train de remonter l'allée de terre menant à mon atelier.

« Je suis ici. J'arrive ! » criai-je.

Le jardinier s'arrêta. Je me tournai vers la Guerrière, vers Marianne, pour lui dire au revoir. A ma grande surprise, elle s'était retirée dans un coin sombre de l'abri.

....

Mon comportement le surprenait je le savais mais si l'autre jardinier me voyait... C'en était fini de nos conversations. J'étais la compagne du Maître et la compagne du Maître n'avait pas à frayer avec un simple jardinier.

« Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes ! cria Eragon.

-Pas de problème mais dépêche-toi ! »

Le jardinier s'éloigna. Eragon se tourna vers moi. Il s'approcha de moi. Je lui adressai un sourire contrit.

« Je ne veux pas être vue dans cet état. » lui dis-je.

Il inclina légèrement la tête. Il semblait comprendre mes réticences. Il leva ensuite le bras puis il posa la main sur ma joue indemne.

« Je connais quelques mots d'Ancien Langage, me confia-t-il. Je pourrais peut-être vous soigner. »

Il l'avait interdit. Je devais refuser.

Sa main n'avait pas quitté ma joue. Je le regardai. Je remarquai enfin qu'il avait les yeux bleus, d'un bleu plus clair que l'œil droit de Morzan. Le Jardinier, Eragon, se pencha alors légèrement vers moi.

Il se figea soudain puis cligna des yeux. Sa main quitta enfin ma joue. Il se redressa. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

« Je dois y aller, dit-il.

-Oui. Je crois. » répondis-je.

Il s'en alla. Avait-il failli...

....

Je l'avais presque embrassée. Que m'avait-il pris ? Je n'étais pas ici pour ça. J'avais une mission. De plus, j'étais un vieil homme même si je n'en avais pas l'apparence. Sans compter que le « romantisme » n'avait jamais été un de mes points forts. J'avais bien eu quelques aventures lors de ma jeunesse bien sûr. J'étais un Dragonnier. Pas un moine. Mais les choses avaient toujours été clairs avec les femmes que j'avais côtoyé. Aucun engagement. Un moment agréable pour tous les deux. C'était tout ce que je pouvais leur donner après tout. Et puis cette femme avait un amant, qui la battait soit, mais elle en avait un. La courtiser était vraiment une très mauvaise idée alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas m'en empêcher ? Je ne devais pas me leurrer. Cette femme me plaisait. Son intelligence... Sa culture... Sa beauté... Elle était une perle, un joyau dont il fallait prendre le plus grand soin et son amant osait... Le souvenir de la marque sanglante sur sa joue réveilla ma colère. Comment un homme pouvait-il faire une telle chose ?

Je revins à mon atelier après le travail. Elle n'était pas là bien sûr mais je souris en voyant un message de sa main sur mon tableau noir.

....

_ Au début, il n'y avait que les Nains et quelques autres créatures dont nous ne savons rien. Au début, il y avait les Dragons. Puis vint les Elfes sur leurs bateaux d'argent. Les humains ne font pas partie de cette histoire. Pas encore. Mais bientôt eux aussi arriverait sur les Terres qui porteraient le nom d'Alagaësia._

_ Au début, donc, il y avait les Elfes et les Dragons, peuples aussi fier et fort l'un que l'autre mais les Elfes prirent à tort les Dragons pour de simples animaux et cette méprise allait engendrer la plus fatale des erreurs... Un jeune Elfe chassa et tua un Dragon comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un simple cerf._

_ Furieux, les Dragons voulurent venger leur congénère et le chasseur devint proie à son tour. On le tua mais cette mort n'apaisa la soif de vengeance de certains Dragons. Ceux-ci se réunirent et les Elfes furent attaquer._

_ Les deux Peuples ne savaient pas comment communiquer entre eux. Nul ne put donc mettre fin aux hostilités qui venaient de commencer et la Guerre entre Elfes et Dragons fut sanglante. Chaque mort dans un camp en appelait une autre dans le camp adverse. La vengeance était la seule loi suivie._

_ La Guerre durait déjà depuis cinq ans lorsqu'un jeune Elfe trouva un œuf de Dragon. Pourquoi l'œuf avait-il été abandonné ici ? Ses parents avaient-ils été tué par des attaques Elfiques ? Les Dragons l'avaient-ils abandonné ici à dessein ? Nul ne le sait et nul ne l'avait jamais appris._

_ L'œuf finit par éclore bien sûr et l'Elfe décida d'élever le Dragon. Il lui donna même un nom dans la langue d'Antan._

_ Lorsque le Dragon eut atteint sa taille adulte, l'Elfe le monta pour prouver à tous qu'Elfes et Dragons pouvaient vivre ensemble, en paix. Ce simple geste suffit à arrêter le bain de sang et des accords de paix furent conclus et pour symboliser cette union la Confrérie des Dragonniers fut créer._

_ Il y eut de nombreux Dragonnier. Certains noms devinrent des Légendes. D'autres furent oubliés. Mais les noms de l'Elfe et du Dragon traversèrent les siècles. Eragon et Bid-Daum... Ce sont des noms chargés de pouvoir et ceux qui les portent sont certainement promis à un grand avenir..._

_ ._

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne vous donne aucune nouvelle dans les jours prochains. Le Maître est de retour. La Garde sera donc prise par ses devoirs envers lui._

_....  
_

En effet, elle ne me donna aucune nouvelle pendant plusieurs jours. J'en profitais pour m'occuper de mes roses et je menais également l'enquête. Je commençais à être suffisamment bien intégré pour pouvoir poser des questions sans que l'on me soupçonne immédiatement de faire partie des rebelles. Je n'appris pas grand chose auprès des jardinier. La Compagne de Morzan n'avait pas été vue dans les Jardins depuis des mois. Sa santé était beaucoup trop mauvaise pour qu'elle puisse sortir. Quant à la Main Noire, nul ne semblait connaître celle qui se cachait derrière cette identité. Les jardiniers avaient tous peur d'elle mais émettre des hypothèses sur sa véritable identité occupait souvent leurs soirées. Certains pensaient que c'était une des officiers haut gradé. D'autre pensaient au contraire que c'était un des soldat du rang et que Morzan se servait d'elle pour surveiller tous ses soldats. Les moins nombreux émettaient même l'hypothèse qu'elle n'était pas un soldat de la Garde mais juste une domestique du Château.

Je n'avais eu que peu de contact avec la Garde de Morzan jusqu'à maintenant. Je décidai de creuser de ce côté. Peut-être devais-je interroger la Guerrière là-dessus ? C'était la solution la plus simple et la plus rapide et pourtant je m'y refusais.

Une quinzaine de jours après notre dernière rencontre, un nouveau message apparut sur mon tableau noir et je trouvais sur ma table de travail un rouleau de parchemin et un fin stylet. Le parchemin était vierge de toute écriture. Pourquoi me l'avait-il laissé ?

Le message du tableau noir répondit à toutes les questions que j'étais en train de me poser. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer son ingéniosité. Cette femme était vraiment intéressante. Mais son idée marchait-elle vraiment ?

Avant de me mettre au travail, je déroulai donc le parchemin et apposai la main dessus. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux me concentrer.

« Ysgrifennu. »

Je rouvris les yeux. Le mot de l'Ancien Langage que je venais de prononcer n'avait eu aucun effet visible.

Je pris le stylet et commençai à écrire. Son sortilège marchait bel et bien. Au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais,mes phrases disparaissaient.

J'arrêtais d'écrire et quelques secondes plus tard, quelques mots apparurent sur le parchemin. Je souris. Elle avait répondu.

....

_Je ne fais maintenant plus partie de la Garde des Jardins. J'ai été réintégrée dans la Garde Normale et on vient de me confier une mission. Je serais donc absente pendant quelques temps mais je désire poursuivre nos discutions. Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de le faire._

_ Ainsi que vous l'aurez certainement déjà remarqué, j'ai laissé un parchemin et un stylet sur votre table de travail. Ils sont ensorcelés pour nous permettre de communiquer._

_ Si vous voulez m'écrire, posez la main sur le parchemin et dîtes « Ysgrifennu ». (2)_

_ Si vous voulez effacer ma réponse pour écrire la votre, faite la même chose mais en disant « Erases ». (2)_

_ En attente de votre message._

_M._

….

* * *

(1) Message de Brom, cf chapitre 2

(2) J'ai utilisé du gallois pour les mots en Ancien Langage (enfin... j'espère que google ne s'est pas joué de moi...). Le premier mot doit normalement vouloir dire « écrire » et l'autre « efface ».

* * *

Et bien, c'est toujours la même chanson... Aujourd'hui, je vous offre un cookie en échange d'une review. Il y a des gourmands dans la salle ?

* * *

Titre du chapitre 5 : Les questions


	6. Chapitre 5 : Les questions

PvC : _Alors tu en es où avec ta rose ?_

Ahélya (pleurniche) :** J'ai pas avancéééééééééé !!!**

PvC : _Et voilà ! Mademoiselle nous fait de grands discours... Si je vous montre ce que je fais je vais avancer, bla bla bla. Du vent oui !_

A (d'un ton triomphant) : **Mais j'ai fait autre chose !**

PvC : _Et quoi ?_

A :** Et bien, une petite image reliée au chapitre 2 et à la légende de l'Arbre Menoa et j'ai fait mumuse avec ma rose. Si vous voulez voir tous ça allez faire un tour sur mon capharnaüm.**

PvC : _Avant qu'elle ne continue avec sa pub... Rien n'est à elle. Elle ne fais ça que pour son plaisir et pour le vôtre (du moins, on espère que ça vous faire plaisir). Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les questions**

**;  
**

_ Vous ne cesserez donc jamais de m'étonner. J'ignore la teneur de votre mission mais tous mes souhaits de réussite vous accompagne._

_.....  
_

Je souris. Il n'avait pas tardé à me contacter ainsi que je l'espérais. Je me mis à penser à notre dernière rencontre, au mouvement qu'il avait fait juste avant de rejoindre l'autre jardinier. Avait-il voulu m'embrasser ? Je me demandai de quelle manière j'aurais réagi s'il l'avait fait. Aurais-je répondu à ses avances ? L'aurais-je repoussé ? J'aurais dû le repousser. C'était la seule réaction logique. J'étais liée à Morzan. J'étais sa Compagne, sa Main Noire...

Je pris le stylet pour lui répondre.

.

_Je ne devrais pas être absente longtemps. Ma mission est simple et je l'aurais sans doute menée à bien rapidement. Nous nous reverrons bientôt._

.

Puis je rangeais le parchemin et le stylet dans mon sac. Je me remis ensuite en route. L'informateur de Morzan était un habitué des Jardins mais ma mission à Teirn était la première que mon compagnon m'avait confié suite aux informations données par cet homme. Les précédents renseignements qu'il lui avait confié n'étaient pas suffisamment importants et intéressants pour que le Premier des Parjures envoie sa précieuse Main Noire. Un assassin normal avait donc suffi.

J'étais arrivée en vue de son petit manoir. Ma couverture était simple. J'étais un messager de Morzan et mon message était tellement important qu'il devait être délivré en personne à son destinataire. Une fois seule avec le traitre, la Main Noire prendrait la place du messager.

Je descendis de cheval. On avait dû me voir arriver car un jeune garçon m'attendait pour s'occuper de mon cheval. Je le lui laissai après quelques recommandations puis je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit avant que je ne frappe contre le bois.

« J'ai un message pour votre maître. Je dois le lui remettre en personne. » dis-je au domestique qui venait d'ouvrir.

Il semblait méfiant. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Sans aucune pitié, je pénétrais à l'intérieur de son esprit. Je souris. On m'attendait.

Bien sûr, le domestique avait senti l'entrée de mon esprit à l'intérieur du sien. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je lui intimai donc le silence grâce à l'Ancien Langage puis je l'empêchai de s'enfuir de la même manière.

« Nous nous reverrons plus tard. » lui dis-je doucement.

Puis je commençai ma visite. Le bureau et les chambres étaient vides. Les cuisines également... Je finis par le trouver. Il s'était barricadé dans un petit salon attenant à l'une des chambres. J'allais prononcer quelques mots en Ancien Langage pour libérer le chemin lorsqu'une voix s'éleva.

« Je ferais ce que vous voulez si vous laissez partir ma femme et mes enfants ! »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on me faisait une telle proposition. Je l'avais si souvent entendu mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais accédé à ce genre de demande. Personne ne devait connaître le visage de la Main Noire...

Ma femme et mes enfants...

Murtagh...

Je posai la main sur le bois de la porte et fermai les yeux. Il y avait cinq personnes à l'intérieur. Deux adultes. Deux enfants. Un bébé.

Comment allais-je pouvoir tuer ces enfants ?

Je laissai vagabonder mon esprit jusqu'à celui de ma cible. Avec le domestique, je m'étais prêtée à un véritable viol mental tandis qu'ici le touché de mon esprit fut plus léger qu'une plume.

« Je ne peux pas »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

« J'ai un enfant à protéger moi aussi. » murmurai-je.

Ma résolution retrouvée, je prononçai enfin les mots qui m'ouvriraient le chemin menant à ma cible. Tout de suite après, je déclamai ceux qui mirent fin à la vie de quatre des cinq personnes présentes dans la pièce. J'avais fait en sorte que leur mort soit rapide et sans souffrance. C'était tout ce que je pouvais leur offrir.

J'entrais enfin. Trois corps sans vie étaient allongés sur le sol. Je détournai rapidement le regard pour contempler ma cible. Il se tenait à quelque pas de là, accroupit, tenant contre lui ma quatrième victime, un enfant de quelque mois.

Le père leva les yeux vers moi, des yeux plein de larmes mais reconnaissant.

« Merci. » me dit-il.

Je ne répondis pas et pénétrais à l'intérieur de son esprit pour trouver les renseignements que je cherchais. Il se laissa faire.

Il ne savait pas grand chose mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'étonna le plus. Cet homme n'avait aucun des griefs contre l'Empire que je trouvais habituellement dans l'esprit des gens que je tuais. Au contraire même... L'Empire l'enrichissait.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je.

Il me sourit.

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question. »

J'avais les renseignements que je voulais. Je le tuai puis soupira tristement. Maintenant, j'allais devoir m'occuper des domestiques puis je n'aurais plus qu'à mettre le feu à toute la propriété. Je n'avais pas le choix.

.

J'avais établi mon minuscule campement à l'orée de la forêt adjacente à la propriété du traître. Je n'avais besoin de nul feu pour le moment. Celui que j'avais allumer quelques minutes plus tôt me donnait toute la lumière dont je pouvais avoir besoin. Je lui jetais tout de même un coup d'œil de temps en temps. Si jamais le vent tournait, la forêt serait menacée et je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose arriver.

Je devais maintenant contacter Morzan pour lui rendre compte de ma mission et je recevrai ensuite ses ordres, des ordres dont je devinais déjà la teneur. L'homme que je venais de tuer n'était qu'une petite feuille et j'allais devoir remonter la branche tout en espérant que les Vardens ne la coupe pas avant que je soit arrivée au tronc.

Je soupirai. J'allais devoir prévenir Eragon que j'allais rester absente un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Je me mis à genoux puis commençai à respirer profondément. Je n'aimais pas faire ça mais j'y étais obligée. Je me demandai parfois si ce n'était pas l'une des choses qui avait attiré l'attention de Morzan sur moi. Bien sûr j'étais belle. Tout le monde à Cavarhall le disait. J'étais belle mais j'étais impulsive, fainéante et tête de mule. Tout le contraire de mon frère qui, s'il se montrait parfois aussi têtu que moi, était quelqu'un de réfléchi et qui appréciait par dessus tout le travail bien fait.

Oui, tout le monde là-bas avait loué ma beauté mais Morzan avait été le premier à m'apprendre mes réelles capacités. Quelle n'avait pas été ma surprise la première fois que je l'avais entendu me parler mentalement. Surprise qui avait encore grandit lorsque je m'étais mise à lui répondre tout naturellement de la même manière (1). Puis Morzan avait souri, de ce même sourire cruel et froid que j'avais aimé mais que j'arborai maintenant.

Je fermai les yeux tout en continuant de respirer profondément. Je n'osai imaginer le mal de tête qui allait résulter de la transe télépathique. Je n'avais pas de Dragon qui me prêtait sa force moi.

« Morzan. » dis-je tout haut.

J'avais rapidement appris que les maux de tête étaient beaucoup moins importants lorsque je faisais mes réponses à vois hautes.

« Compagne de mon lié ? »

Je souris. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je tombais sur le Dragon à la place du Dragonnier. Ils étaient liés après tout.

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui demandai-je.

Je préférai ne lui donner aucun nom. Morzan pouvait sans doute l'entendre et je ne tenais pas à éveiller sa colère.

« Mieux. Merci de tes soins Compagne de mon Lié. »

« Selena ? »

Un autre esprit venait de surgir. Celui du Dragon fut rapidement relégué à la deuxième place. Je ne perdis pas de temps.

« Il était au courant de ma venue. »

« Il y a un traître ici ? »

« Non. C'est un homme de Teirm qui l'a prévenu après avoir vu que la Cible était encore en vie. »

« Va voir cet homme. »

« Je suis déjà en route. »

Je le voyais presque sourire en entendant ces mots puis comme s'il avait été présent à mes côtés, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« A bientôt ma Main Noire. »

Il rompit le contact mental. Je relâchai ma concentration puis le mal de tête surgit. Je dus m'allonger un moment. J'étais épuisée.

Je dus m'endormir pendant quelques instants. Je maudis mon imprudence pendant un instant. Et si quelqu'un était venu alors que j'étais en train de dormir, alors que j'étais complètement sans défense ? Je repensai alors à la prédiction de l'Herboriste de Teirm. C'était bon. Je ne risquai rien. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré le Dragon ou le Dragonnier...

Le mal de tête n'avait toujours pas disparu mais je me levais tout de même. J'attrapai ensuite mon sac et j'en sortis le parchemin et le stylet ensorcelés.

.

_Il y a eu un imprévu. J'ai bien peur que mon absence ne dure un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Vous m'en voyez désolée._

_.....  
_

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous en excusez ma Dame. Après tout, nous pouvons continuer de converser grâce à votre sortilège. Vous êtes absente mais vous n'avez pas disparu._

_.....  
_

_Vous n'avez pas tort mon ami. C'est un tel plaisir de parler avec vous. Mais j'ai envie de me changer les idées. N'auriez-vous pas une histoire à me conter ?_

_.....  
_

_ Une histoire... Quelle type d'histoire voulez-vous entendre Marianne ?_

_.....  
_

_ Quelque chose qui s'accorde à mon humeur. Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à rire aujourd'hui._

_.....  
_

_ Un problème ?_

_.....  
_

_ Je vous expliquerais peut-être un jour. _

_....  
_

_ Bien._

_ Marianne, connaissez-vous les Konamaela ?_

_.....  
_

_ Non mais ce mot semble formé de deux mots de l'ancien langage n'est-ce pas ? Kona, la femme et Maela, silence. Quel est le rapport avec votre histoire ? (2)_

.....

_ Vous allez rapidement comprendre guerrière._

_.....  
_

« Il était au courant de ma venue »

« Il y a un traître ici ? »

« Non. C'est un homme de Teirm qui l'a prévenu après avoir vu que la Cible était encore en vie. »

« Va voir cet homme. »

« Je suis déjà en route. »

Il sourit. Il l'avait bien formé. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il découvrirait un tel joyau dans la fange de l'un de ses villages que l'on trouvait trop souvent en Alagaësia. Parfois, il se disait que si les temps avaient été différents, elle aurait pu faire...

« Tu as raison. Un Dragon aurait pu faire une telle chose. Elle en a les capacités. » (3)

Il regarda son Dragon. Il allait bien ces derniers temps mais jusqu'à quand ? Peu importe, il avait d'autre problème à résoudre. Peut-être y avait-il un traître ici ? Selena avait dit le contraire mais il valait mieux vérifier. Le point faible du Domaine c'était les Jardins. Il fallait voir s'il y avait eu de nouveaux employés engagés dernièrement.

« Selena m'a parlé d'un nouveau jardinier. »

Morzan regarda le Dragon.

« Il la prend pour un soldat de la garde de nuit. Ils ont l'air d'être devenus amis.

-Amis ? »

Le Dragon ne répondit pas. Son Lié était en colère. Pourquoi ? Que venait-il de dire qui avait pu provoquer ce sentiment ? De quoi étaient-ils en train de parler déjà ? Oui ! De Selena-Compagne ! Ils avaient parlé du temps où ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Un Dragon aurait pu la choisir c'est vrai. Elle en a les capacités. »

Son Lié ne répondit pas.

« Amis. » murmura-t-il.

...

* * *

(1) Une idée qui m'est venu à cause de cette quote : « Selena wasn't especially strong, fast, or imposing in build, but her talents made her as deadly as any spy or assassin in the world. Morzan trained her in magic and telepathy, allowing her to extract information from people and hide herself from others, among other things. Selena's greatest strength was her incredible spell creativity. » (source : inheriwiki)

(2) Source : inheriwiki, le forum rpg eragon-saphira, svero shelgr.

(3) Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, c'est moi ou Christophe Paolini ne nous a présenté que des Dragonnier. Il n'y avait pas de Dragonnière ?

* * *

PvC (soupir) : _Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé pour avoir des review. Parce que les chocolats et les cookies... Voilà quoi..._

A : **Tu vas encore trop vite en besogne. Avant de les embêter avec ça, je me dois de remercier Reeveuse (merci d'être au rendez-vous chaque semaine) et loveitachi (qui m'a parlé du forum -saphira).**

PvC : _Tu pourrais pas faire plus court._

Mais Ahélya n'a pas pu entendre PvC. Elle n'est plus là. PvC la voit alors revenir avec un journal en main.

PvC : _Mais qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de fabriquer ?_

A : **Je lis l'horoscope.**

PvC : _…_

A : **Ils disent la même chose pour tous les signes apparemment. C'est écrit mesdemoiselles, mesdames et monsieur... Aujourd'hui, vous allez me laisser une review !**

* * *

Titre du chapitre 6 : La pierre et la Roue


	7. La Souffleuse de Verre

Alors aujourd'hui c'est du deux pour le prix d'un... Bon, en fait, non. Ceci n'est pas vraiment un chapitre. Vous n'êtes donc pas obligé de le lire. Cela ne gênera pas le moins du monde la compréhension de la suite de l'histoire.

Il s'agit juste de l'histoire que raconte Brom à Selena dans le chapitre précédent. Mais si, vous savez, cette histoire de Konamaela...

Cette histoire n'est pas de moi. Je n'ai fait que l'adapter. L'histoire originale est extraite _Des âmes brulées_ de Andrew Davidson.

* * *

_**La Souffleuse de Verre**_

**.**_**  
**_

_ Ma Dame, écoutez cette histoire qui sans vous ne serez pas. Je vais exhumer pour vous l'un des trésors d'un passé enfoui dans les brumes du Passé._

_ Il y a bien longtemps vivait un souffleur de verre nommé Tad qui eut une fille qu'il prénomma Sei. Au début, Tad fut déçu de ne pas avoir de fils. A qui allait transmettre son savoir ? Mais cette déception s'évanouit lorsqu'il prit sa fille dans ses bras. Comment pouvait-il être déçu alors que sa petite fille avait tout un avenir devant elle. Qui sait... Peut-être même allait-il lui apprendre son art même si elle n'était pas un garçon ?_

_ Les années passèrent et l'attachement entre le père et la fille grandit tandis que Sei se muait en une jeune fille aussi belle qu'intelligente._

_ A l'entrée de l'âge adule, la jeune femme décida de suivre les traces de son Père et devint donc apprentie Souffleur de Verre. Sei apprit vit et fit rapidement de remarquables progrès. Il faut dire qu'elle était née avec le don de la Vision. Elle était capable de se représenter les objets avant de les souffler. Là où les autres voyaient du vide, elle voyait de la beauté._

_ Sei développa donc sa maîtrise de l'Art du Verre au contact de son père et leur attachement grandit encore. Tad observa longuement sa fille tandis qu'elle travaillait avec diligence et développait sa compréhension. Sei comprenait que c'était en maîtrisant cette dernière capacité qu'elle pourrait créer un monde... Son monde._

_ Tad se mit rapidement à emmener avec lui sa fille sur le marché local où il avait un petit étal pour vendre sa production. Rapidement, les homes affluèrent attirés par la beauté de la jeune apprentie mais ils cachaient leur admiration sous l'achat d'objet en Verre. Les affaires de Tad commencèrent donc à devenir florissante tandis que sa fille ne cessait de perfectionnait son Art._

_ Tad était alors Heureux mais il manquait encore chose à son bonheur. Que sa fille se marie. Qu'elle est une famille à son tour. Il ne pourrait pas toujours être là. Il fit donc part de ses réflexion à sa fille qui en fut consternée. Elle voulait bien se marier mais ce mariage devait être un mariage d'amour et rien d'autre !_

_ La véhémence de Sei surprit Tad. Le mariage n'était pas quelque chose que l'on concluait par amour ! Mais Sei ne voulait pas en démordre et comme Tad l'adorait, il céda à sa demande. Le père était tout de même inquiet. Il n'y avait encore personne dans le cœur de sa fille mais comme il arrive souvent à cet âge, le cœur de Sei finit par trouver son élu._

_ Au début, Tad en fut très mécontent. Il faut dire que le jeune homme choisi par Sei n'était qu'un petit garçon de ferme sans argent et sans perspective mais Cariad avait le cœur pur et généreux alors Tad pouvait peut-être lui donner sa fille. Non ?_

_ A la même époque, une Fleur de Verre, Œuvre de Sei fut offerte à un Seigneur local par l'un de ses Serviteurs. En recevant la fleur, le Seigneur se demanda avec colère ce qu'on voulait qu'il fit d'une chose aussi futile et son Serviteur, avide de lui plaire, l'informa que cette fleur avait été créée par la plus belle des jeunes filles de toute la Contrée._

_ Le Seigneur était encore célibataire et sans enfant et il désirait une femme belle et talentueuse pour concevoir sa descendance. Semblait être celle qu'il lui fallait. Il échafauda donc un plan pour l'attirer dans son Palais. Il envoya un message à Tad où il disait vouloir une Statue de Verre à son effigie et il voulait donc voir quelques unes de leurs pièces afin qu'il puisse choisir quel Souffleur de Verre aurait l'honneur de réaliser une telle création._

_ Il est difficile de décrire la joie qu'éprouvèrent Sei et son père en recevant ce message. Concevoir une statue pour le Seigneur de la région était un tel honneur... Leurs affaire se portaient bien mais après une telle commande, elles ne pouvaient qu'encore se développer._

_ Lorsque Sei et son père se présentèrent au Palais, le Seigneur fut véritablement impression. L'artiste était vraiment la jeune fille la plus séduisante qu'il avait jamais vu._

_ Il avait pris sa décision. Sei serait sa femme envers et contre tout et elle deviendrait la Mère de ses enfants._

_ En entendant cette nouvelle, la jeune Souffleuse de Verre ne put s'empêcher de répliquer qu'elle en aimait déjà un autre._

_ Tad demanda au Seigneur de pardonner les paroles inconsidérées de sa fille mais c'était trop tard. Le Seigneur l'interrogea et il ne put que confirmer ce que venait de dire Sei._

_ Le Seigneur demanda bien sûr le nom de ce garçon et Sei commit une nouvelle erreur. Craignant pour la vie de son bien-aimé, elle répondit au Seigneur que le nom d'un fermier ne devait guère compter pour lui._

_ A ces mots, le Seigneur entra dans une colère noire. Il finit par se calmer mais il ne voulait pas voir Sei lui échapper. Il lui donna donc le choix. Elle avait une semaine pour réfléchir a sa proposition. Dans Sept jours, elle devait revenir au Palais et si elle lui disait « oui », elle l'épouserait mais si c'était non... Si elle décidait d'épouser le garçon de ferme, son père mourrait._

_ Tad et Sei quittèrent ensuite le Château. Sei ne savait pas quoi faire. Son père la supplia de dire non. Il était vieux. Il allai bientôt mourir. Elle ne devait penser qu'à son avenir. Mais Sei ne voulait pas bâtir son bonheur futur sur le cadavre de son père. _

_ Il lui fallut la nuit entière pour trouver une solution à son problème. Au petit matin, elle quitta la maison de son père et elle lui laissa un mot pour lui dire qu'elle serait bel et bien de retour dans une semaine._

_ Avant de disparaître définitivement, Sei rendit visite à son Amoureux._

_ « Cariad, si tu écoutes le vent très attentivement, tu m'entendras murmurer mon amour pour toi »_

_ Puis elle disparut._

_ Une semaine passa sans que Tad n'ait la moindre nouvelle de sa fille et le jour dit, le vieux souffleur de verre se présenta devant le Seigneur pour lui faire part de la disparition de Sei._

_ Le Seigneur était sur le point d(ordonner son exécution lorsque deux femmes à la tête rasée firent irruption devant lui. Tous les Courtisans, le Seigneur... Et même son père eurent du mal à la reconnaître mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, l'une des deux femmes était Sei._

_ La Souffleuse de Verre tendit une feuille manuscrite au Seigneur. Celui-ci la tendit à un Courtisan pour qu'il la lise à haute voix. Il voulait que tous entendent la réponse de Sei.  
_

_.  
_

_« Il y a une semaine, vous m'avez demandé en mariage. Prononce un ''oui'' scellerait notre union. Prononcer un ''non'' équivaudrait à une sentence de mort à l'encontre de mon père. Je ne prononcerais donc aucune parole car je suis à présent une Konamaela._

_J'ai fait vœux de silence et de pauvreté. Je me suis rasée la tête afin de prouver à tous mon engagement. Je me suis installée dans le Temple de la plus haute montagne de la région, là où nous nous sentons le plus proche des Dieux. Seigneur, je ne peux pas vous épouser puisque je suis maintenant marier à l'Univers. Seigneur, je ne peux prononcer la réponse à votre question puisque mes vœux ne me le permettent pas._

_Comme je ne vous ai donné aucune des deux réponses que vous attendiez, vous devez donc relâcher mon père tandis que je retournerai au Temple de la montagne consacrer mon existence à la dévotion. »_

_.  
_

_ Le Seigneur n'en revenait pas. Cette femme osait encore une fois lui tenir tête. Il dut réfléchir quelques instants avant de pouvoir lui donner une réponse._

_ Une fois calmé, il réussit à louer l'engagement de Sei mais il la prévint immédiatement que si elle se remettait à parler, elle deviendrait sa femme. Sei devait également jurer de ne jamais chercher à revoir le garçon de ferme qui avait pris son cœur sinon son père mourrait._

_ Sei jura sous les yeux tristes de son père. Ensemble, ils quittèrent le Palais. En sortant du château, la jeune fille vit son Amoureux. Sei le regarda et articula silencieusement « Eka Hoffi ». Puis Sei quitta son père pour se rendre au Temple. Les Adieux furent tendres et son père lui promit de lui envoyer un cadeau au plus vite._

_ En effet, quelques temps plus tard, Tad envoya au Temple tout un ensemble complet de verrerie. Les autres Konamaela autorisèrent Sei à installer son atelier dans une partie du temple car la Création et la Beauté étaient une forme de prière aux Dieux. Sans oublier que les ouvrages de Sei les aideraient sans aucun doute à subvenir à leur maigre besoin. _

_ A partir de ce jour, Sei travailla à toute sorte de chef d'objet. Simple vaisselle comme œuvre d'art. Le temps passa et comme lorsqu'elle était avec son père, son art se perfectionnait et son travail gagnait en beauté._

_ Quand Sei avait un moment de libre, elle travaillait à une statue de verre à l'effigie de son bien-aimé Cariad. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de travailler dessus un peu, tous les jours, avec amour. Elle monta la statue pièce par pièce... Un talon... Puis les orteils... Puis le mollet... Et à chaque ajout, elle murmurait tout en soufflant « Eka Hoffi » et tous les murmures silencieux de Sei furent capturer par les bulles de verre. « Eka Hoffi ». « Je t'aime »._

_ Et a des kilomètres de là, Cariad sentait ces mêmes mots parvenir à ses oreilles. Il cessait alors son travail pour regarder vers la montagne._

_ Tout ceci continua pendant des années. _

_ Un jour, la statue finit par être achevée mais l'amour de Sei pour Cariad était toujours aussi fort et vivace. Elle entreprit donc de lui construire un environnement. Elle commença par un champ de Lys au centre duquel, il pouvait se tenir et lorsque les Lys serait achevés, elle trouverait autre chose... Une arbre peut-être..._

_ Chaque matin, Sei allait se laver dans un petit ruisseau proche du Temple et un jour alors qu'elle était en train de se rincer les cheveux, elle sentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa nuque et avant même de pouvoir réagir ses bras et ses jambes se mirent à s'engourdirent. Sei ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un insecte la piquait mais cette fois-ci, sa gorge se serra, son corps refusa de lui obéir et elle fut bientôt incapable de bouger._

_ Une autre Konamaela finit par la trouver. Elle la tira hors de l'eau mais elle ne parvint pas à détecter le moindre signe de vie chez la Souffleuse de Verre. Elle appela les autres. Aucune ne put réussir à ranimer Sei. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Leur sœur était morte et malgré leur vœux de silences, un chœur de larme déchira la tranquillité de la montagne ce matin-là._

_ Mais Sei n'était pas morte. Elle était juste totalement paralysée._

_ On prévint Tad de la mort de sa fille afin qu'il vint pour l'enterrer. Il vint, accompagné par Cariad qu'il présenta à tous comme son apprenti. _

_ On ne sait comment le Seigneur qui avait voulu épouser Sei fut mis au courant lui aussi et il vint au Temple pour s'assurer qu'on ne cherchait pas à le tromper. _

_ C'est le Seigneur qui ferma le cercueil de Sei puis on la porta en terre tandis que la Souffleuse de Verre entendait tout ce qu'il se passait sans pouvoir réagir._

_ Elle entendit le Seigneur se déclarer satisfait de voir qu'elle était bien morte._

_ Elle perçut le son des cordes alors que l'on descendait son cercueil dans une fosse creusée la veille._

_ Elle écouta les mottes de terres heurter le couvercle de son cercueil._

_ C'est alors qu'un miracle se produisit. Son corps répondait de nouveau à ses appels. Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux et elle put remuer les doigts. Mais Sei n'était pas assez forte pour lever ses bras et frapper contre le couvercle. Si elle voulait être sauvée, elle devait crier._

_ Mais Sei se rappela son serment. Si elle ne prononçait ne serait-ce qu'un seule mot, elle serait obligée d'épouser le Seigneur. Son père et Cariad mourraient. _

_ Sei garda donc ses lèvres scellées._

_ Sei se laissa ensevelir vivante. _

_._

_ Pendant que Tad et Cariad se chargeaient de la tombe de la Souffleuse de Verre, le Seigneur se promenait à l'intérieur du Temple et il finit par pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'atelier de Sei. Là,il fut surpris de découvrir une statue en verre du nouvel apprenti de Cariad. Le Seigneur comprit. Il avait été dupé. Cet homme était l'Amant de Sei. Pas un apprenti. Le Seigneur jura alors de détruire la statue puis il irait s'occuper de sa réplique de chair et d'os. Il saisit un bâton puis le brandit au dessus de la mer de Lys que Sei avait créée. Le coup fut magistral. Des dizaines de Lys furent détruit en un seul coup mais... en brisant les fleurs de verre, le Seigneur libéra tous les murmures d'amour que Sei y avait enfermé. La puissance du son fut telle que les éclats de verre s'amassèrent comme soulevés par un ouragan puis se fichèrent dans le corps du Seigneur. Le vacarme fut telle qu'il en devint sourd et que tous ses cheveux blanchirent d'un coup._

_ Puis le bruit s'élança hors de l'atelier et se répandit dans le ciel. Tous les habitants de la contrée l'entendirent et des années plus tard, on continuait d'en parler car c'était la plus belle chose qu'il leur avait été donné d'entendre. Le son d'un Amour Pur._

_ Le Seigneur survécut à ses blessures mais il ne fut plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'avait plus l'énergie de terroriser qui que ce soit._

_ Tad et Cariad purent dont enfin vivre en paix. Les Konamaela les laissèrent prendre la statue de verre crée par la femme qu'ils avaient tous deux aimer. Ils l'installèrent au centre de la maison de Tad et dès que le chagrin causé par la perte de Sei devenait intolérable, les deux hommes brisaient une infime parcelle de la statue. Le fragment d'un doigt. Une mèche de cheveux..._

_ Et à chaque bulle de verre qui se brisait, la voix de Sei murmurait afin d'apaiser leur peine._

_ Eka Hoffi... Eka Hoffi... Eka Hoffi..._

_...  
_

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt. Je finis de le reprendre à l'ordi et je le poste.

Concernant les prochains chapitres, bonne nouvelle, je n'ai pas de travaux pratiques la semaine prochaine (enfin normalement), les publications devraient donc reprendre leur rythme d'origine.

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pendant tout ce temps.


	8. Chapitre 6 : La Pierre et La Roue

PvC : _Je proteste énergiquement. T'as pas le temps donc tu vas faire court et je n'aurais même pas l'honneur d'apparaître dans le disclaimer._

A : **ça, ça serait une bonne nouvelle franchement !**

PvC : _Mais... Mais... Ils vont t'en vouloir. Je vais leur manquer._

A : **Comment te dire ça gentiment... Oh ! Et puis au diable la gentillesse... Tu sais, la seule chose qui les intéresse, c'est ce qui suit. Pas toi.**

PvC : _Je me barre alors !_

PvC réfléchit.

_PvC : T'as pas d'autres fics où je peux aller ?_

A : **Tu crois vraiment que je te le dirais ?**

Ahélya se tourne vers le public.

A : **Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi. Je ne fis ceci que pour mon plaisir et le vôtre. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir...**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : la Pierre et la Roue**

.

J'étais de retour à Teirm et j'avais dû résister à l'envie d'aller voir Angela l'Herboriste. Depuis mon arrivée ici, je ne cessai de penser à sa prédiction. En y réfléchissant bien, le Destin se montrait assez ironique avec moi. C'était un Dragonnier qui m'avait conduit sur cette voie et cela devait être un autre Dragonnier qui allait... Me transformer... Me changer... Me sauver ?

En vérité, je me posais aussi des questions sur les prédictions en général. Comment un Dragonnier ou un Dragon allait-il pouvoir être à l'origine de ma transformation ? A ma connaissance, il ne restait plus que Morzan, l'Empereur et leurs Dragons respectifs. L'un d'eux ne pouvait être celui qui me changerait. Et si la prédiction était plus métaphorique ? Eragon n'était pas un Dragonnier mais il portait le nom de l'un deux... Mais il n'était qu'un simple Jardinier...

Eragon...

J'étais inquiète à son sujet. Il ne m'avait donné que peu de nouvelles ces derniers temps.

« Rose, pourquoi avez-vous arrêté de me brosser les cheveux ? »

Je cessai de rêver et regardai ma « maîtresse ».

« Veuillez m'excuser ma Dame. »

Pour surveiller l'agent des Vardens, j'étais devenue l'une des innombrables domestiques de sa femme. Je m'étais rapidement rendue indispensable et j'avais donc maintenant mes entrées dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

A chaque visite faite à mon maître, je fouillais l'esprit des visiteurs pour connaître leur nom puis je les notais mais la liste s'était rapidement allongée. Le mari de ma « maîtresse » était marchand. Il ne cessait donc de recevoir des visites. J'allais devoir faire un tri dans tous ses visiteurs. Mes prochaines nuits allaient être bien remplies.

« Rose, savez-vous où se trouve la boutique d'Angela l'Herboriste ? »

Je faillis éclater de rire en entendant cette question. Celui qui était au commande de la roue du Destin avait vraiment un sacré sens de l'humour même si je n'étais pas sûre de l'apprécier.

« Oui ma Dame, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

-Vous vous y rendrez cet après-midi. Elle m'a préparé une potion. Vous irez la chercher. »

Une potion... Une philtre d'amour plutôt... Qui avait-elle envie de séduire ?

« Bien ma Dame. »

Je finis de la coiffer puis je la quittais. Je me rendis ensuite à la cuisine pour manger. Enfin ! Pendant un instant, je pensai faire un détour par ma chambre pour prendre le parchemin. Je voulais voir si Eragon m'avait enfin répondu mais j'y renonçai rapidement. Le détour était beaucoup trop important et j'avais faim.

L'après-midi, ainsi que me l'avait ordonné ma « maîtresse », je me rendis chez Angela l'Herboriste. La boutique était fermée. J'avais comme une impression de déjà-vu. Et cette impression s'intensifia lorsque je sentis que quelque chose était en train de se frotter contre ma jupe. Je baissai la tête.

« Bonjour Solenbaum »

« Bonjour Main Noire. »

Le Chat-Garou s'assit.

« Je ne pensai pas te revoir aussi vite Main Noire. » me dit-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Le chat m'observa pendant un long moment.

« As-tu trouvé la Pierre qui fera sauter la roue de ton Destin de son chemin ? »

Ma réponse se fit attendre.

« Peut-être... Je ne sais. » finis-je par répondre.

Solenbaum ferma les yeux et inclina la tête. Il semblait écouter quelque chose. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus complet puis il rouvrit les yeux. Il me fixa. On aurait dit qu'il souriait.

« Prend garde à toi Main Noire. Il arrive parfois qu'un Dragonnier puisse se cacher derrière un autre. »

Que voulait-il dire ?

Son semblant de sourire s'élargit.

« Reste à savoir si le lien qui a commencé à se former résistera à la haine et à la vérité. »

.....

On me surveillait. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps mais j'en étais certain. On me surveillait.

Pourquoi ?

J'analysai rapidement mon comportements des jours précédents. Je n'avais rien fait qui avait pu attirer l'attention sur moi pourtant. Le nombre de Vardens qui savaient où je me trouvais se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Personne ne devait essayer de me contacter sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. J'avais lourdement insisté sur ce point.

Pourquoi étais-je sous surveillance ?

Les jours suivants, je ne modifiais en rien mon comportement mais je décidai tout de même d'éviter d'utiliser le parchemin ensorcelé de Marianne pour parler avec elle. Comment aurais-je pu expliquer la possession d'un tel objet si celui qui me surveillait le découvrait ?

Je finis par voir l'homme qui me suivait. C'était un Garde de Morzan ainsi que je m'en étais douté. A un moment ou à un autre, il allait bien devoir rendre des comptes à son Maître et à ce moment-là... Le suiveur serait suivi à son tour.

.....

J'en étais déjà à ma cinquième ou sixième visite. Pour le moment, une seule avait été intéressante. Je pensais donc y retourner bientôt. Le propriétaire devait être un agent des Vardens lui aussi. J'en étais presque certaine même si je n'en avais pas la preuve formelle. A quoi pouvait bien lui servir tous ces renseignements sur les mouvements des troupes de l'Empereur autrement ?

La maison dans laquelle j'étais en train de m'introduire serait la dernière. Pour cette nuit du moins.

Et la boutique d'Angela l'Herboriste semblait être destinée à me poursuivre durant tout mon séjour à Teirm car la maison dans laquelle je venais d'entrer lui était adjacente. Cette demeure appartenait à un marchand qui faisait ses premiers pas dans le commerce. Un certain Jeod...

.....

J'avais rompu ma routine pour déstabiliser celui qui me surveillait. J'avais passé l'après-midi dans mon atelier à travailler sur mes roses et je ne l'avais quitté qu'à la tombée de la nuit. J'avais rapidement mangé tout en échangeant quelques mots avec les quelques personnes qui étaient en train de nettoyer les cuisines puis j'étais allé me coucher dans le dortoir des jardiniers. Je m'installai sur ma couche, baillai puis fermai les yeux.

Je me mis de suite à la recherche de l'esprit du garde. Il était toujours là évidemment. Juste sous nos fenêtres.

Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder près du sien sans toutefois chercher à y pénétrer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache qu'il était repéré.

Le temps passa. Il finit par s'en aller. J'attendis quelques instants puis je me relevai en silence. Le moment était venu.

Je sortis du dortoir et le suivis. Le Garde n'alla pas très loin. Il s'arrêta près du puits qui se trouvait devant le bâtiment. Il tira de l'eau. Je souris. Je savais ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Et bientôt sa voix... La voix du Traître s'éleva. La haine se réveilla. Après toutes ces années, il me suffisait d'entendre sa voix et elle se réveillait... Toujours aussi forte. Toujours aussi vivace...

« Où en es-tu ?

-Voulez-vous vraiment connaître mon opinion Seigneur ? Demanda le Garde d'un ton prudent.

-Parle, ordonna Morzan.

-Le jardinier n'a communiqué avec aucune personne de l'extérieur. Il s'est bien intégré. Les autres jardiniers ne tarissent pas d'éloge à son sujet. Pour moi, il est au dessus de tout soupçon. »

Silence. Morzan devait être en train de réfléchir.

« Cesse la surveillance. »

L'image du garde qu'il avait chargé de la surveillance du nouveau jardinier disparut du petit miroir qui était posé devant lui.

.....

Morzan se mit à réfléchir. La surveillance n'avait rien donné mais tout ceci ne prouvait rien. Forte heureusement, les jardiniers ne savaient pas grand chose. Cet espion pouvait toujours les interroger, il n'en tirerait presque rien. Selena par contre... Il avait confiance en elle bien sûr. Il savait que sa loyauté lui était acquise pour l'éternité mais... Mieux valait que tout relation cesse entre ces deux-là. Il allait y veiller.

…

* * *

Vu que je regrette énormément de vous avoir fait attendre, voici un très court extrait du prochain chapitre qui s'intitule **La Récompense.**

.

« Je scrutai rapidement l'esprit de mes ennemis. C'était intéressant. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment peur de moi. Une seule conclusion s'imposait. Ils savaient que j'étais une espionne mais ils ne savaient pas qui j'étais réellement.

Mon sourire s'élargit

''J'ai une proposition à vous faire'' annonça soudain l'un des hommes présents. »


	9. Chapitre 7 : La Récompense

Ahélya : **Bon, on reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes...**

PvC : _Vieilles...Vieilles..._

A :** Peu importe. Les upadtes seront de nouveau le dimanche... Enfin, pour la semaine prochaine c'est sûr et certain puisque le chapitre est écrit. Je n'ai qu'à le reprendre à l'ordi.**

PvC :_ Et son titre est __**Les mensonges dévoilés...**_

A : **T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tard... Ils vont se douter de ce qui va se passer maintenant !**

PvC : I_ls s'en seraient tout de même doutés à la fin de ce chapitre donc..._

A : **pff... Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La Récompense**

**.  
**

Comme tous les jours depuis quelques temps, je me levais avant l'aube pour m'occuper des affaires et du petit déjeuner de ma « maîtresse ». Je passai récupérer son linge auprès des lavandières puis je l'emmenai dans la pièce attenante à sa chambre. Je passais ensuite rapidement par celle-ci pour voir si ma « maîtresse » dormait encore. C'était le cas aujourd'hui. J'entrouvris donc ses rideaux puis ranimai le feu. La saison chaude n'était pas encore tout à fait là et ma « Dame » était frileuse.

Je retournais ensuite en cuisine afin de superviser la confection de son petit déjeuner puis je retournais à ma chambre. J'allais pouvoir avoir quelques instants pour moi. Mon premier geste fut de regarder si Eragon m'avait répondu. Je souris en constatant que c'était bien le cas. Je lui répondis aussitôt puis m'allongeai sur mon lit... Enfin sur l'espèce de couche rembourrée de paille qu'ils osaient appeler un lit. Même le lit que j'avais eu à Carvarhall était plus confortable que ça.

Je repensai aux maisons que j'avais visité ces dernières nuits. Il n'y en avait que sept qui avaient particulièrement retenu mon attention. J'avais prévu d'y faire une deuxième visite le soir-même.

Et il y avait aussi une maison qui me laissait encore perplexe. Celle se trouvant à côté de la boutique d'Angela l'herboriste. Celle de ce nouveau marchand... Jeod. Pour le moment, je n'avais contre lui que la possession de livres interdits mais... Je ne savais pas. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose m'échappait. J'allais le soir-même rendre une deuxième visite à cet homme. On verrait bien ce que je trouverais.

_ Marianne, je suis véritablement désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à vos messages. Depuis que le Maître est de retour, les responsables des Jardins veulent de nous la perfection et je n'ai plus un instant pour moi. Les charges de travail sont telles que j'ai dû abandonner la culture de mes roses pendant un moment. Pour rattraper mon retard, j'ai dû ensuite y consacrer plusieurs après-midis entiers. Je suis encore loin de mon but mais les roses que j'obtiens sont de plus en plus rouges. Bientôt je me consacrerais aux nervures._

_ Avec toute mon affection._

_E._

_.......  
_

_ Rassurez-vous, je ne me suis nullement sentie offensée par votre absence de réponse même si je dois avouer qu'elles m'ont beaucoup manquée. J'ai moi-même était très occupée ces derniers temps. J'adorerais vous faire part de mes activités mais ma mission étant des plus secrètes, je ne peux vous en informer. Je ne devrais même pas vous dire que je suis en mission d'ailleurs..._

_ Je suis ravie de savoir que vous obtenez des résultats avec vos roses. Depuis que nous nous connaissons, je me pose des questions sur votre travail sans jamais avoir osé vous les poser._

_ Je vous rend votre affection en y ajoutant la mienne._

_.......  
_

Je rouvris les yeux brusquement. J'avais dû m'endormir pendant quelques instants. J'espérais juste que ma « maîtresse » ne s'était pas réveillée et ne m'avait pas appelée pendant ce temps. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Au vue de la position du soleil, je n'avais dû dormir que quelques minutes.

Je me relevai et allai en cuisine pour attendre l'appel de ma « maîtresse ».

Il ne tarda pas. Je déposai donc son petit déjeuner qui avait été gardé au chaud sur un plateau puis je me rendis à sa chambre d'un bon pas.

A ma grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sous mes yeux avant que je ne la touche. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara rapidement de moi.

A l'intérieur de la chambre nulle trace de ma « maîtresse ». Son mari était là par contre... En compagnie d'une demi-douzaine d'autres hommes.

J'étais découverte apparemment.

Je feignis un air étonné.

« Où se trouve ma Dame ? » demandai-je d'une vois innocente.

Pas assez innocente apparemment puisqu'ils n'en furent pas dupes.

« Cessez cette comédie... Rose. »

Il me jeta au mon faux nom au visage comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte.

Je lui souris.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler. » ironisai-je.

J'en profitai pour scruter rapidement l'esprit de mes ennemis. C'était intéressant. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment peur de moi. Une seule conclusion s'imposait donc. Ils savaient que j'étais une espionne mais ils ne savaient pas qui j'étais réellement.

Mon sourire s'élargit.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. » annonça soudain l'un des hommes présents.

Cette phrase m'étonna. Le mari de mon « ancienne maîtresse » lui lança un regard furieux.

« C'est une traîtresse ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Elle doit mourir. »

L'autre homme accueillit ces exclamations avec calme. Il n'y répondit pas et préféra s'approcher de moi.

« Je ne sais pas ce que le Tyran ou le Parjure vous donne mais nous sommes prêts à vous en offrir le double ou le triple si vous nous rejoignez. »

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

« Vous ne pouvez être capable d'une telle chose. » répondis-je.

Il me sourit.

« Bien sûr que si. Tout homme... Toute femme a son prix. Il suffit de le trouver. »

Pas dans mon cas.

« Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire Monsieur. »

Ils gardèrent le silence.

« Il était une fois une jeune fille, repris-je, qui rêvait d'aventure et qui se morfondait dans son village. Elle attendait celui qui l'emmènerait loin de là. Il finit par venir. Quand elle le vit, elle tomba immédiatement amoureuse de lui. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le suivre. Elle le fit. Il la forma. Il lui apprit tout ce qu'il savait... Le maniement des armes comme l'art de la Magie. Puis vint le jour où il l'évalua. Il lui ordonna de combattre douze de ses meilleurs combattants et elle les a tous vaincus. Comment ? L'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait appris le mot de l'ancien langage qui guérissait toutes blessures. Au début du combat elle le prononça et tous ses ennemis furent guéris de leur peur et de leur haine. Ils restèrent immobiles devant elle. Complètement béats. Elle en profita pour les égorger un à un. »

Leurs visages s'étaient décomposés au fur et à mesure de leur mon récit. Ils avaient compris qui j'étais maintenant.

La Main Noire...

Et la peur s'était emparée d'eux.

L'un d'eux se mit aussitôt à genoux et il me supplia de l'épargner. Il était prêt à me donner tous les informations possibles et inimaginables si je lui laissais la vie sauve.

Il mourut presque aussitôt.

Ce n'était pas ma main qui avait été l'instrument de sa mort. C'était celle de l'homme qui m'avait proposé de rejoindre les Rebelles.

Pour me faire une telle proposition, et pour prendre une telle décision, cet homme devait certainement être plutôt bien placé dans la chaîne de commandement des Vardens. Je cherchai donc à pénétrer à l'intérieur de son esprit mais je butai de suite contre un mur mental à tout épreuve.

Cet homme m'intéressait de plus en plus.

« Qui vous a appris à faire ça ? » lui demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.

L'un des autres hommes surgit entre nous deux. IL voulut me porter un coup de poignard. Je lui envoyai le plateau que j'avais toujours dans les mains à la figure.

Un en moins... Au tour des autres maintenant...

.

_ Encore une fois, un événement imprévu modifie mes plans mais celui-ci me ravirait presque puisqu'il me permet de revenir vers vous._

_.......  
_

_Vous ravirez presque ? Dois-je en conclure que votre mission ne s'est pas déroulée ainsi que vous l'espériez ? J'ignore ce qui s'est passé et je comprend parfaitement que vous n'ayez pas le droit de m'en parler mais toutes mes pensées vous accompagne Guerrière._

_ J'espère que les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez à propos des roses vous distrairont quelques peu. Mon but, ainsi que vous le savez certainement, est d'obtenir des roses rouges qui serait à l'image des écailles du Dragon de notre Maître. J'ai donc sélectionné les roses les plus rouges du jardins et celles où les nervures apparaissaient le mieux pour les faire se reproduire. Généralement, les roses filles ressemblent à leur mère. Ce n'est donc pas très compliqué d'obtenir ce que nous voulons en prenant soin de sélectionner les bonnes roses bien entendu._

_ La reproduction est bien évidemment dirigée. Je prépare les fleurs en enlevant toutes ses pétales. Il ne reste ainsi que le cœur de la rose. Sur ce cœur, je dépose la poudre qu'a produit une autre rose avec un pinceau. C'est à ce moment-là que je me sers de mes connaissances de l'Ancien Langage. Pour récupérer les fruits issus de la rose, je devrais attendre un moment. Je les force donc à pousser plus vite. Je récupère ensuite les graines et je les sème. Là encore, j'utilise l'Ancien Langage pour que la pousse soit plus rapide et quand les premières roses apparaisse je sélectionne les plus belles et je recommence._

_ J'attends votre retour avec impatience._

_E._

_.......  
_

Un mur mental m'avait empêché d'obtenir les informations que je désirais mais je connaissais d'autres moyens pour faire parler un homme et je ne m'étais pas privée de leur utilisation aujourd'hui. J'avais ainsi obtenue une liste assez conséquentes de nom, qu'il faudrait tout de même vérifier, ainsi que les dates des prochains envois de ravitaillement.

Je m'étais empressée de contacter Morzan pour lui transmettre tous ses renseignements. Ils l'avaient ravi évidemment.

Mais je ne lui avais pas tout dit. J'avais gardé une des informations par devers moi. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce qu'elle me concernait directement. Ce n'était qu'une rumeur parmi les Rebelles mais j'étais bien obligée d'y prêter attention. Les Vardens voulaient me tuer et ils avaient envoyé quelqu'un pour le faire sur nos Terres.

Je préférai écartai cette mauvaise nouvelle de mon esprit. Rien ne devait venir ternir ma joie et mon bonheur pour le moment. Mon travail avait été récompensé. Dès mon retour au Domaine, j'allais pouvoir aller voir mon fils.

.

_Je serais bientôt de retour. Ne pourrions-nous pas convenir d'un rendez-vous ? J'ai envie de __vous voir. Vous pourriez me montrer la manière dont vous vous occupez des roses. Vos explications étaient claires mais je pense qu'elles méritent une démonstration._

_.......  
_

_ Ce serait un véritable plaisir. J'attends votre arrivée avec impatience._

_.......  
_

Je ne m'arrêtais même pas au Château en arrivant sur les Contreforts de la Crête. Je préférai aller directement à la maison de la nourrice de Murtagh.

Elle me laissa entrer sans problème en me voyant sur le pas de sa porte. Elle avait donc été prévenue de mon arrivée. Je ne la saluai même pas et je me précipitai jusqu'à la chambre de mon fils.

Il dormait.

J'aurais aimé le prendre dans mes bras mais je n'osais pas le faire. Il m'avait été enlevé si tôt. Je ne l'avais pratiquement jamais pris dans mes bras. J'avais peur.

Je passai tendrement la main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Je souris en me souvenant de sa naissance. Ces cheveux noirs et fournis... C'était bien la première chose que j'avais vu de mon enfant.

Mon sourire disparut.

Ses cheveux... C'était en fait la seule chose que j'avais pu voir de lui à la naissance. On ne me l'avait même pas mis dans les bras. On ne m'avait pas laissé le toucher. On l'avait emporté loin de moi. Pour le laver parait-il. Mais il n'était jamais revenu.

Puis son père était venu me voir...

Je n'étais plus seule dans la pièce. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi. A ma grande surprise, ce n'était pas la nourrice qui était venu me rejoindre. C'était lui.

Il s'approcha. Son large torse se colla contre mon dos. Il mit sa main sur la mienne, toujours posée sur la tête de notre enfant.

« Nous ne nous sommes pas promenés ensemble depuis longtemps, me dit-il. Pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour dans les Jardins demain ? Ou plus tard si tu préfères... Nous pourrions prendre une collation au Rendez-vous des Amants et nous en profiterions pour voir ce jardinier qui s'est mis en tête de créer des roses à ma gloire et à celle de mon Dragon. »

Cette annonce me glaça. Je ne répondis pas.

...

* * *

A : **On va faire court pour une fois... Je remercie Lya pour sa review et je vous encourage à en écrire pour ce chapitre. Je ne mords pas et j'adore papoter !!!**

PvC :_ Tu ne mords pas... Tu ne mords pas... Vu la tonne d'histoire de vampires qu'il y a dans ton appart, c'est quand même étonnant._

A : **Tiens en parlant de vampire, s'il y en a parmi vous qui connaissent la série True Blood... On m'a acheté les premiers bouquins dont est tiré cette série et je vous la conseille vraiment. Les idées de départ sont les mêmes mais le bouquin les traite différemment et vous savez quoi... Elvis est un vampire !**

PvC : _T'aimes spoiler hein !_

A : **Rooh... J'ai déjà fait pire tu sais. Mais je leur raconterais ça une autre fois. A la semaine prochaine.**


	10. Chapitre 8 : Les mensonges Dévoilés

Ahélya : **Bon, je crois qu'on va faire court parce qu'avec le chapitre de la semaine dernière, je ne pense pas que vous lisiez mes bêtises habituelles...**

PvC : _Je dirais même plus, je ne le pense pas du tout !_

Ahélya : **Tout est à Christophe Paolini. Je ne touche pas d'argent là-dessus. Bonne lecture à tous ! On se voit à la fin pour le réclamage habituel de review.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Les mensonges dévoilés**

.**  
**

.

_Eragon, je sais que mon message va vous étonner. Je sais que vous n'allez pas comprendre pourquoi je vous dis une telle chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, croyez-moi, je vous en conjure. Quoiqu'il se passe dans les prochains jours, ne changez pas de comportement envers moi... Ne m'enlevez pas votre affection..._

_........_

Comme tous les après-midis depuis quelques temps, je me trouvais à mon atelier pour travailler sur mes roses. Je vis soudain arriver l'un des jardiniers en courant.

« Eragon ! Eragon ! » était-il en train de crier.

Il semblait fou de joie.

J'avais cessé tout travail au moment où il entra dans l'atelier. Il dut reprendre son souffle avant de réussir à parler.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandai-je.

-Il va venir ! Demain ou le jour d'après ! Il va venir ! »

Il va venir ?

« Enfin... Ils vont venir tous les deux. Les anciens sont ravis. La Dame des Jardins revient les voir après toutes ces années. »

Je ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il me racontait. Il finit tout de même par s'apercevoir de ma stupéfaction.

« C'est vrai ! Ils ne sont encore jamais venus depuis que tu es ici. Moi-même, je n'ai dû les voir venir se promener ensemble qu'une seule fois en trois ans.

-Mais de qui parles-tu ?

-Du Maître et de sa Compagne. »

De qui d'autre aurait-il pu parler ?

........

En m'observant dans l'immense miroir de ma chambre, je repensais à ma jeunesse, aux autres jeunes filles de Carvarhall. Enfant, je ne les avais pas vraiment côtoyées. J'avais toujours préféré jouer avec les garçons. Leurs jeux étaient plus amusant que ceux des filles. Même les travaux qu'on leur demandait de faire étaient plus intéressants !

Ma mère n'avait jamais aimé me voir faire toute ses activités de garçons. La bagarre... La chasse... Ce n'était pas pour les filles. Mais elle m'avait laissé faire. Elle ne m'avait jamais empêché d'aller à la chasse avec mon père et mon frère. Jusqu'à un certain âge... Jusqu'à ce que je lui annonce que j'avais eu mes premiers sangs. A ce moment-là, fini pantalon et vêtement de garçon, je devais m'habiller en Dame et me comporter comme telle pour trouver un mari. J'avais détesté ça.

C'était les conversations entre « jeunes filles comme il faut » qui m'avaient le plus ennuyés pendant toutes ces années. Les gens de Carvahall n'étaient peut-être pas riches mais elles rêvaient presque toute d'avoir un mari fortuné qui les couvrirait de cadeaux somptueux Chose étrange, elles étaient en même temps toutes extrêmement travailleuses. Sans doute car c'était ce que l'on attendait d'une bonne épouse.

C'étaient elles qui rêvaient de robe et de bijoux mais on disait pour que c'était moi qui n'avait pas les pieds sur terre puisque mon plus grand rêve était de rejoindre ces femmes mercenaires qui passaient parfois dans notre village.

Ma mère avait tout fait pour que cette idée sorte de ma tête. Sans succès. Mais je suis certaine que si elle m'avait vu dans ma robe de soie... Si elle avait vu les bijoux somptueux que j'avais sur moi... Elle aurait pleuré de joie. Mais si elle avait su ce que j'avais dû faire pour être vêtue ainsi, elle aurait versé des véritables larmes.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit soudain et Morzan apparut.

« Es-tu prête Selena ? »

J'avais prié tous les Dieux possibles et inimaginables pour qu'Eragon ne se trouve pas aux Jardins le jour de notre visite mais Morzan avait détruit tous mes espoirs le matin-même. Il avait fait prévenir les responsables du Jardin. Il tenait absolument à voir le Jardinier qui disait cultivait des roses en son honneur.

J'avais donc tout fait pour retarder notre promenade. J''avais mis des heures à choisir ma robe et mes bijoux. Je m'étais préparée avec soin. J'avais décidé d'arborer une coiffure compliquée mais... Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Eragon allait savoir qui j'étais et notre... Notre amitié...

« Tu es superbe. » me complimenta Morzan.

Je lui souris.

« Les Jardiniers le méritent, répondis-je. Ils ne nous ont pas vu depuis longtemps. »

Nos promenades avaient toujours été empreintes d'un certain cérémonial. C'était toujours un véritable spectacle.

« J'ai encore une petite chose à faire, ajoutai-je, puis nous pourrons y aller. »

Je devais appliquer une poudre blanche sur mon visage pour paraître plus pâle que je ne l'étais vraiment. J'étais souffrante. Ne l'oublions pas.

........

Les Jardins étaient en ébullition. Le Maître et sa Dame venaient nous rendre visite aujourd'hui. Tout devait donc être encore plus parfait que d'habitude. Les plus hauts responsables des Jardins étaient même venus me voir. Apparemment, le Maître voulait voir mes roses. Je fis semblant de me réjouir de cette fabuleuse nouvelle alors que je bouillais intérieurement de haine.

J'allais le voir. J'allais voir le meurtrier de ma Saphira.

Sa visite était prévu pour cet après-midi. Je me félicitai de ne pas avoir utiliser la magie pour me déguiser. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais été découvert immédiatement. Je devais aussi me préparer mentalement à la visite du Parjure. Je ne pensais pas que Morzan prendrait la peine de lire dans l'esprit d'un simple jardinier même s'il avait ordonner de le surveiller quelques temps plus tôt mais... J'enfermais tout de même dans une petite pièce mental tous mes souvenirs liés aux Dragonniers ou aux Vardens. La majorité de mes souvenirs en fait. Je ne gardais que ce qui me semblait sans risque.

Tous les outils un tant soit peu dangereux quittèrent mon atelier. Je me pensais capable de me contrôler en face du meurtrier de ma Dragonne mais je préférais ne pas tenter le Diable.

J'avais achevé tous mes préparatifs. J'étais prêt. Morzan pouvait venir.

........

Les Jardins étaient à la fête, constatai-je en y entrant en compagnie de Morzan. Voilà bien un chose qui m'avait toujours étonnée. Les employés nous craignaient au point de ne pas être capables de nous regarder dans les yeux quand ils nous parlaient mais d'une certaine manière, ils nous aimaient.

Pour ne pas les peiner, je décidai de plaquer un sourire factice sur mon visage alors que je n'avais pas du tout le cœur à rire.

A notre entrée, Morzan et moi étions seuls. Au fur et à mesure de notre marche, d'autres promeneurs nous rejoignirent. Je parlais très peu. Je devais me cantonner à mon rôle de femme souffrante et languissante.

C'est un petit groupe assez conséquent qui était en train de se diriger vers le Pavillon des Roses. On riait. On parlait fort. Ma peine ne cessait d'augmenter.

........

Je les entendis arriver bien avant de les voir véritablement.

J'avais imaginer que seuls le Parjure et sa Compagne viendrait me rendre visite. Je m'étais trompé. C'était un groupe assez nombreux qui était en train de se diriger ici.

Le groupe finit par arriver au niveau du chemin de terre traversant mon océan de roses. Un homme se détacha du groupe pour s'engager sur le chemin. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je l'aurais reconnu entre mille à sa carrure et à sa manière de se tenir. Je ne voyais pas ses yeux verrons mais je les imaginais déjà en face de moi.

Je ne remarquais qu'une femme richement vêtue l'avait suivi que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent tous les deux en face de moi.

Je regardai d'abord Morzan en me forçant à penser à la joie que je devais éprouver puis je m'inclinai jusqu'à terre. Je me redressai puis me tournai enfin vers sa compagne pour faire de même.

Je me figeai aussitôt.

La première fois que je l'avais vue, je l'avais imaginée vêtue de soie et couverte de diamants. C'était chose faîte maintenant. La guerrière, ma Guerrière, se tenait là, juste en face de moi, sous un déguisement de dame.

Morzan se rappela à mon bon souvenir.

« Il est vrai que vous n'avez encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir ma Compagne mais vous avez certainement entendu parlé d'elle. Après tout, elle est la Créatrice de ces Jardins. »

Il se tourna vers ma Guerrière.

« Selena, voici Eragon, le jardinier dont je t'ai parlé. Celui qui veut faire des fleurs à la gloire de mon Dragon. »

Selena...

La guerrière me regarda dans les yeux puis s'inclina légèrement. J'avais vu la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux mais quand elle me parla, sa voix était tout à fait normale.

Elle me sourit.

Elle savait jouer la comédie. J'allais en faire autant.

« Eragon... Voici un nom très original.

-Mes parentes devaient aimer les légendes ma Dame. » répondis-je.

Mon esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Je voulais comprendre. J'avais pensé que Morzan cachait sa compagne afin d'éviter qu'on ne l'utilise contre lui. Mais Mar... Enfin Selena était capable de se défendre elle-même apparemment. Alors pourquoi ?

« _Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai dû faire pour y parvenir mais aussi pour rester parmi eux. Je suis maintenant ici, pleurant sur mon innocence perdue, redoutant le changement et le poids de ces années. »_

En me rappelant ce qu'elle m'avait écrit, je compris.

J'étais partagé entre tristesse et haine... Triste pour elle... Haine pour les deux. Lui pour avoir fait d'elle sa Créature. Elle pour l'avoir laissé faire.

Au moins, j'avais réussi à mener à bien une partie de ma mission.

Je savais qui était la Main Noire maintenant...

…

* * *

Pvc : _Dans la série Ahélya aime spoiler voici... Code Geass... (cliquer directement sur le bouton review si vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus...)_

A : **J'ai d'ailleurs écrite une trèèèèèèèès booooonne fic sur cet anime et...**

PvC: _T'es pas là pour te faire de la pub... Donc, lors de la 2ème saison de Code Geass, vers la fin, arrive un événement assez important. Un certain Lelouch devient Empereur._

A :** Ah la la, j'attendais ça depuis le premier épisode...**

PvC : _Elle avait regardé l'épisode le jour de sa sortie et elle marque donc dans son message perso msn « All Hail Lelouch Empereur de Britania. »_

Ahélya ricane.

PvC :_ Tu es fier de toi hein !_

A : **Ouais plutôt. J'ai pas pu voir la tête du MMVdC (mon cher et tendre) quand il a vu mon message perso mais je suis sûre que ça valait le coup.**

Silence.

A : **Place aux review maintenant !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La dispute**


	11. Chapitre 9 : La Dispute

A: **Pffiou... J'ai bien cru ne pas réussir à reprendre ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Il était écrit mais il fallait le reprendre à l'ordi et j'ai passé ma semaine à cultiver des bactéries...**

PvC : _Tu sais que la seule chose qui les intéresse c'est ce qui suit ?_

A : **A quoi sert le disclaimer si ce n'est à raconter ma vie ?**

PvC : _ A dire que rien n'est à toi par exemple... A donner quelques avertissements sur le chapitre aussi._

A : **D'ailleurs en parlant de ce chapitre, j'ai au l'impression de me trouver dans Dallas à un moment**

PvC : _C'est vrai que ce chapitre a un petit côté soap._

A : **Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La Dispute**

**.  
**

Il y avait de la tristesse dans son regard ainsi que je m'y attendais mais il n'y avait pas de crainte ou de peur. Pas la moindre trace. Juste une haine brûlante dont je ne comprenais pas l'origine.

Je voulais savoir. Mon esprit s'approcha du sien. Je me trouvais en face d'un rempart pourvu de quelques meurtrières qui ne laissaient passer que ce que le propriétaire voulait bien.

Eragon n'avait jamais été comme les autres jardiniers. Son mystère avait excité ma curiosité mais à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Comment un simple Jardinier pouvait-il avoir une telle maîtrise de son esprit ?

On me repoussa mentalement. Je ne compris pas comment mais j'étais certaine que c'était lui qui l'avait fait.

Je le regardai longuement.

Qui es-tu Eragon ?

« Avez-vous beaucoup de travail ? Demanda alors Morzan. Vous pourriez nous accompagner pour la suite de la promenade si vous n'avez rien à faire. »

Eragon pouvait difficilement décliner l'invitation du Maître.

« Ce serait un plaisir. » répondit donc le Jardinier en s'inclinant.

Le Parjure se tourna vers moi.

« Selena m'a dit être très intéressée par ce que vous faites. Vous pourriez lui expliquer la manière dont vous procéder pour obtenir toutes ses roses. »

Nouvelle révérence de la part d'Eragon mais elle était pour moi cette fois-ci.

« Ce serait un plaisir ma Dame. » dit-il d'un ton respectueux et joyeux.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y croyais pas ?

Eragon rangea rapidement son matériel puis nous quittâmes son atelier.

Beaucoup posèrent des questions au Jardinier tandis que nous marchions côte à côte. Je restais silencieuse. Morzan semblait maintenant l'ignorer mais j'avais vite vu qu'il ne cessait de nous observer..

Il devait savoir pour nous deux. Mais comment ? Qui avait pu lui dire ? Personne n'était au courant de nos conversations pourtant.

Un homme s'approcha soudain de Morzan. C'était l'un de nos informateurs habituels. Morzan et lui s'éloignèrent rapidement.

En l'absence du Seigneur et Maître de ces lieux, c'était à moi de faire la conversation.

J'échangeais quelques mots avec les autres promeneurs puis je m'adressais enfin à Eragon.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit en ces lieux ? Lui demandai-je.

-Ma Dame, il n'y a encore pas très longtemps, j'étais une sorte de nomade. J'étais un Conteur voyageant de village en village apportant nouvelles et distractions. Mais les Temps sont durs et je me fais vieux. Il était temps de trouver un endroit à appeler maison.

-L'avez-vous trouvé en venant ici ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mais... Je dois dire que cet endroit recèle pas mal de surprise. »

Sa voix s'était durcie sur ces derniers mots.

« Bonnes ou mauvaises ? Le questionnai-je.

-Je ne sais pas encore ma Dame. »

« Je ne sais pas encore » venait-il dire de dire. Pourquoi avais-je entendu « Mauvaise » ? Ceci m'attristait plus que je ne saurais le dire. Je lui avais menti. Il était normal qu'il m'en veuille mais j'avais espéré que...

Nous étions arrivés au Verger. Le groupe se dispersa pour aller cueillir quelques fruits. Je me retrouvai soudain seule avec Eragon. Je sautais sur l'occasion pour lui agripper le bras et lui dire :

« Ne me détestez pas Eragon. Je vous en supplie. Ne me détestez pas. »

Son regard devint dur et plus haineux que jamais. Sa réponse fut teinté d'ironie et de haine.

« Comment pourrais-je détestez la Compagne et l'Âme Damnée de mon Bienfaiteur ? »

Si nous avions été seule, je l'aurais giflé pour avoir prononcé ces mots. Il ne savait rien de moi, de mon passé. De quel droit pouvait-il me juger ?

.........

J'aurais dû la détester, la haïr. Elle était la Main Noire. Elle était mon Ennemie. Je la haïssais pour ça mais en même temps...

Nos conversations et nos rencontres avaient laissé trop de trace pour que je puisse la haïr vraiment. A demi-mots, elle m'avait confié ses doutes et ses regrets. Je me souvenais de son visage blessé. Je connaissais maintenant le coupable de ce méfait et je ne pouvais que le haïr encore plus pour lui avoir fait ça.

Ô Guerrière qu'auriez-vous fait si je vous avait dit à quel point tout ceci me déchirait ?

Pourtant, quand tu m'a demandé de ne pas te détester, je n'ai été capable que de te donner des mots imprégnés de haine.

La colère donna une nouvelle lueur à tes yeux gris. Tu avais envie de tourner les talons le plus vite possible, j'en suis certain.

Mais tu était bonne comédienne. Tu voulais nous quitter mais tu ne le fis pas tout de suite. La promenade continua pendant un instant puis tu prétexta la fatigue. Quelqu'un, je ne sais qui, alla aussitôt prévenir le Parjure.

Avec sollicitude, il s'enquit de ta santé puis vous nous avez quitté.

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser.

.........

Sitôt arrivée au Château des Contreforts de la Crête, je voulus m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour me calmer mais c'était sans compter sur Morzan qui me montrait beaucoup trop de sollicitude alors que nous avions quitté les Jardins depuis longtemps.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Selena ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton doux.

-Je suis fatiguée, répondis-je. J'aimerais aller me reposer. »

Il m'observa longuement.

« Que penses-tu de ce Jardinier... d'Eragon ? » me questionna-t-il.

Je gardais d'abord le silence. Il ressemblait à un chat jouant avec une souris. J'en eus assez.

Je savais qu'il était au courant pour Eragon. J'aurais dû jouer le jeu. Garder le silence ou répondre poliment à ses questions. Mais je sortis de mes gonds.

« Cesse tout de suite cette comédie ! » ordonnai-je.

Et il cessa aussitôt de jouer.

« Et si cet homme avait été un espion Selena ? Et s'il avait cherché à s'approcher de toi pour pouvoir t'arracher des informations sur moi ?

-Il ne savait même pas qui j'étais avant... »

Avant que te ne mettes ton nez dans mes affaires !

« Avant... Avant aujourd'hui. » préférai-je ajouter.

Je lui en voulais tellement.

« Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Et même si c'était le cas, répliquai-je, je ne t'aurais jamais trahi ! Comment oses-tu douter de moi après tout ce que j'ai fait pour te servir ?

-Ce sont parfois les personnes les plus proches de nous qui nous trahissent le plus facilement. »

Je le giflai pour avoir osé douter ainsi de moi. Enfin, j'essayai de le gifler. Son poignet avait arrêté mon bras avant que je ne puisse le toucher

Je le fixai pendant un long moment. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait pu douter ainsi de ma loyauté après tous les serments que je lui avais prêté. J'étais sa Main Noire. Les sentiments que j'avais pour lui avaient peut-être changé au fil du temps mais... Mais Murtagh nous liait irrémédiablement. Murtagh était son héritier mais aussi son otage. J'étais sa Créature et j'allais le rester jusqu'à ma mort.

Il devait y avoir autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas me croire capable de le trahir pour un autre homme.

« Serais-tu jaloux ? »

J'avais posé cette question au hasard mais j'avais visé juste apparemment.

« Tu es à moi. » déclara-t-il farouchement en m'attirant contre lui.

Il me serra dans ses bras. Ma tête se posa tout naturellement sur son épaule.

« Tu es ma Main Noire.

-Maintenant et à jamais. » répondis-je machinalement.

Mais quelque chose venait de se briser. Nous étions restés pendant si longtemps au bord du gouffre et l'un de nous venait d'y basculer. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que c'était moi ?

« J'aimerais me reposer. » lui dis-je.

Il me lâcha.

« Me laisseras-tu te rejoindre cette nuit ? »

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas fait une telle demande.

Je ne lui donnai aucune réponse et je rejoignis ma chambre. J'étais trop épuisée.

Il me laissa faire étrangement.

Une fois entrée dans ma chambre, au lieu d'aller m'allonger, je pris le parchemin et le stylet ensorcelé.

J'en voulais aux deux hommes de mon cœur. L'un y avait trouvé sa place depuis longtemps. L'autre s'y était frayé un chemin rapidement et si ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui ne s'était pas produit, je ne m'en serais certainement pas rendue compte aussi rapidement.

Pour l'un, l'autre n'était qu'un jardinier sans importance mais pour le Jardinier... Celui-ci lui vouait une telle haine... S'étaient-ils connus, rencontrés auparavant ? Mais si c'était le cas, Morzan aurait dû reconnaître Eragon non ?

Je ne comprenais pas.

Je ne voulais pas perdre Eragon. Je voulais qu'il comprenne, qu'il sache ce qui m'avait poussé dans les bras de Morzan... Dans les bras du Premier des Parjures.

Je lui écrivis longuement. S'il connaissait mon histoire, peut-être allait-il revenir vers moi ?

…

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Morzan me rejoignit dans mon lit. Je le laissai faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Il n'avait jamais été aussi doux... Aussi tendre que cette nuit-là. Mais sa tendresse et sa douceur ne m'atteignirent pas.

J'étais contre lui. Je sentais son torse contre mon dos nu. Il déposait des baisers sur mon cou.

Sa voix troubla soudain le silence de la nuit.

« Promets-moi que tu ne reverras pas Eragon Selena. »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Je te l'ordonne. »

Il prononça mon vrai nom. Le frisson habituel parcourut mon dos. Je ne voulais pas lui promettre une telle chose mais il avait dit mon nom. J'étais obligée de le faire.

Les mots de l'Ancien Langage se formèrent si facilement sur mes lèvres.

« Sur mon nom, je te promets que je ne chercherais plus à voir Eragon le Jardinier. »

...

* * *

Le prochain chapitre n'a pas encore de titre et il n'est pas encore écrit (vous savez... Les bactéries toussa...) mais ça sera certainement du flash-back.

Comme d'habitude un grand merci à Lya, REeveuse et Loveitachi pour leur review et comme d'habitude... Et si vous m'en laissiez une pour ce chapitre. Anonyme ou inscrit j'y répondrais (Lya peut en témoigner ! Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur ffnet, je réponds à vos review sur mon blog, généralement le mardi... Puisque c'est le jour où je mets le chapitre qui paraît le dimanche sur ffnet). Sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai un épisode de docteur who qui m'attend. A dimanche prochain... Enfin j'espère.


	12. La Jeune Fille et le Parjure

A : **Exceptionnellement, mon complice dans ce disclaimer ne sera pas PvC mais mon cher et tendre, le MMVdC (Méchant Monsieur voleur de clé... Et casseur de canapé à ses heures perdues...).**

PvC : _Hein ! Quoi ! Mais non ! Je proteste grandement !_

Ahélya attrapa PvC et la balance hors de la scène.

A : **Et PvC s'envole vers d'autre cieuuuuuuuux !!!**

PvC (hors de la scène) : _T'as vraiment un humour de m*** quand tu t'y mets !_

A : **Attention ce qui va suivre s'est réellement passé... Pour mieux comprendre, regardez ceci : **http : // damned . next . free . fr / flanders / flanders . htm** (c'est pas le meilleur épisode, c'est pas très fin je vous l'accorde mais bon...)**

.

A : **Pour le prochain chapitre de la Main Noire, je pense faire un chapitre hors contexte, un chapitre qui n'en pas un (il n'aura pas de numéro) mais qu'il faut lire quand même... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

MMVdC : OK. Et Selena et Brom vont se transformer en lapin géant et pondre des œufs de Pâques ?

.

PvC : _En fait qui se ressemble s'assemble... Vous avez tous les deux un humour de..._

A : **Pas de gros mots je te prie ! Rien n'est à moi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je dois dire qu'il a été dur à écrire et qu'il ne me satisfait pas pleinement (d'où les quelques jours de retard). JE vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**La Jeune Fille et le Parjure**

**.  
**

_Certaines histoires sont plus difficiles à raconter que d'autres, surtout quand elles nous touchent personnellement._

_ Certaines histoires ne sont pas des Légendes mais sans Elles, la Légende ne pourrait être._

_ L'Histoire va certainement oublier le nom de cette jeune fille. Pour l'Histoire, elle sera toujours et à jamais la Main Noire, l'Âme Damnée du Premier des Parjures._

_ Je ne sais pas comme vous l'avez su mais c'est la triste vérité. Pour toujours et à jamais, je suis liée à Lui. L'Amour n'a été que la première des chaînes qu'Il m'a fait porter et il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, les autres qu'Il m'a imposée ne semblaient pas me gêner._

_ Je suis la Main Noire. Je suis l'Âme Damnée et la Compagne du Dernier Parjure encore en vie._

_ Je suis une Meurtrière et ne nous voilons pas la face, j'ai choisi de le devenir._

_ Vous avez raison de me haïr et pourtant... Pourtant mon cœur veut tout faire pour qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi... Alors je vous donne mon histoire, celle que l'Histoire oubliera, celle qui est à l'origine de la Légende..._

…

Le début de l'histoire de celle qui allait devenir la Main Noire est semblable à beaucoup d'autres. Les meurtriers ont eux aussi une famille qui les chérit. La Future Main Noire avait une Mère, qui ne comprenait pas toujours sa fille ; un Père, qui pensait que toutes ses idées farfelues allaient bien lui passer un jour ou l'autre; et un Frère, qui aurait aimé que sa sœur finisse par accepter la vie que leur parents leur avaient donné mais qui savait également qu'elle finirait par étouffer si jamais elle restait parmi eux.

La Future Main Noire naquit dans un village semblable à beaucoup d'autre mais peut-être y passait-il un peu plus de mercenaires que partout ailleurs. Et parmi ces mercenaires, il y avait des femmes... Des femmes libres d'aller où elles le voulaient... Des femmes qui n'étaient pas enchaînées à un homme pour la vie... Ces femmes fascinaient la petite fille et la jeune fille qu'elle devint n'avait pas de plus grand rêve que de devenir l'une d'elles. Elle le serait peut-être devenue sans cette rencontre. La Rencontre.

Comme dans beaucoup d'autres villages, les habitants ne portaient pas vraiment l'Empire dans leur cœur. La taverne n'avait donc jamais été aussi calme que ce soir-là puisqu'un détachement de soldats de l'Empire se trouvaient justement là.

A la tête de ce détachement se trouvait un homme aux yeux vairons. L'un bleu. L'autre noir. Cet homme ne se mêlait guère à ses soldats. Il buvait seul. Quelques villageois avaient bien tenté de lui parler, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur les décisions de l'Empire, mais ils cessaient toujours très vite la conversation. L'homme aux yeux vairons aurait sans doute pu être d'une compagnie agréable s'il n'avait pas été aussi méprisant à leur encontre.

Aucun villageois ne trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Pourquoi lier connaissance avec ces gens lorsque l'on était... Lorsque l'on était Lui ! Bien sûr, ils ignoraient tous qui il était réellement. Pour eux, il n'était que le commandant de ce détachement. S'ils avaient su la vérité, ils auraient tremblé des pieds à la tête en un instant. Il accueillait donc tout villageois avec mépris jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit.

Ce soir ressemblait aux précédents. Les soldats buvaient. Les villageois chuchotaient dans leur coin. La porte s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années. Il la trouva jolie mais il remarqua bien vite la dureté qu'il y avait en elle.

Le regard gris de la jeune fille parcourut rapidement l'ensemble de la salle. Elle devait être à la recherche de quelqu'un. Sans doute un père ou un oncle qui buvait toujours plus que de raison qu'on avait dû lui ordonner d'aller chercher...

Il se trompait.

« Rentre chez toi ! Cadoc va me tuer s'il sait que je t'ai laissé rester là.

-Mais s'il ne le sait pas... » répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton charmeur.

L'homme aux yeux vairons en aurait presque sourit. La jeune fille était belle. Elle le savait et elle n'hésitait pas à se servir de cette atout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

L'homme qui l'avait interpelée hésitait. La jeune fille le laissa à son indécision pour se tourner vers les autres tables. Elle fit rapidement son choix et avant que le tavernier ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle avait disparu... Pour s'installer à une table occupée par quelques uns de ses soldats.

On pouvait croire que la table avait été choisie au hasard mais l'homme aux yeux vairons sentait que ce n'était pas le cas. N'était-ce pas étrange qu'au milieu de toutes les tables disponibles, la jeune fille ait choisi de s'installer à celle des officiers les plus hauts gradés du détachement ?

Il passa sa soirée à l'observer. Aucun de ses hommes n'avaient cherché à l'approcher de trop près. Il y avait bien eu quelques avances mais elles avaient toutes été accueillies par un regard glacial et/ou une remarque bien sentie.

C'était étrange de voir ses hommes reculer devant ce petit bout de femme...

Le lendemain soir, elle était encore là. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un court instant puis elle rejoignit les mêmes hommes que la veille.

Encore une fois, il passa sa soirée à l'observer mais cette fois-ci, il poussa son investigation un peu plus loin.

L'homme aux yeux vairons était un guerrier mais aussi un magicien. Les rouages de l'Esprit n'avaient aucun secret pour lui et celui de la jeune fille ne faisait pas exception à cette règle.

Sentit-elle son intrusion dans son esprit ? Certainement puisqu'elle cessa soudain toute conversation. Elle sentait qu'on l'observait... Qu'on la jaugeait et la jugeait...

L'intérêt que l'homme aux yeux vairons avait pour elle s'accrut encore plus lorsqu'elle le repoussa à l'extérieure de son esprit mais il en avait appris suffisamment sur elle pendant ce court laps de temps.

Un brin impulsive mais assez intelligente pour savoir quand il ne fallait pas l'être.

De la fierté à revendre pour masquer ses incertitudes et ses peurs.

La certitude d'être belle mais aussi celle qu'il fallait être plus que ça pour partir de ce village qu'elle avait de plus en plus en horreur.

Et au dessus de tout cela, un désir de liberté si tangible qu'il aurait pu occulter tout le reste. Elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour s'en aller, pour ne pas se morfondre dans ce village au côté d'un mari et de la ribambelle d'enfants que toute bonne épouse devait être capable de lui donner.

Si la jeune fille n'avait eu que sa beauté, elle lui aurait plu mais seulement pendant un temps. Avec ce qu'il venait de découvrir dans son esprit, il savait qu'elle resterait dans son cœur plus longtemps. Elle était encore jeune. Il pouvait la former. Elle atteindrait alors la perfection à ses yeux.

Il remercia silencieusement le Destin pour avoir mis cette jeune fille sur son chemin. Elle ne serait jamais son égal ; l'égalité n'existait pas ; mais la place qu'il lui réservait s'en rapprochait de très près.

Un cri de rage le tira soudain hors de ses réflexions. Un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel et aux yeux gris semblables à ceux de la jeune fille venait soudain de faire irruption dans la taverne. Il se précipita vers l'objet de ses pensées pour l'agripper violemment par le bras.

La jeune fille ne lutta pas malgré sa furieuse envie de le faire.

« Viens avec moi.»

La pensée avait échappé à l'homme aux yeux vairons mais il ne le regrettait pas.

Elle l'avait entendu. Elle le chercha. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois.

Elle s'en alla sans avoir eu le temps de lui répondre.

…

Son père était en colère. Elle aussi. Mais pas contre la même personne. Il était en colère contre elle. Elle était en colère contre Marianne. Elle ne considérait pas l'autre jeune fille comme une amie mais elle était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Comment avait-elle pu répéter à son père ses confidences ? Maintenant, elle allait rester consignée à la ferme dès qu'une troupe de mercenaires ou de soldats se trouverait dans les environs.

Elle voulait tellement partir d'ici et elle avait peut-être découvert une porte de sortie ce soir-là. L'homme aux yeux vairons qui commandait les soldats de l'Empire.

Elle l'avait remarqué dès que le détachement était arrivé. Il lui avait semblé plus grand, plus fort (plus beau ?) que tous les autres. S'il n'avait pas bu seul, elle serait certainement allée lui parler mais...

Et ce soir, il lui avait adressé la parole. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment mais il l'avait fait. Elle avait entendu cette voix dans son esprit. Une simple phrase.

« Viens avec moi. »

Il ne lui avait fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle venait de lui.

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? »

Comment pouvait-elle venir avec lui ? Pourquoi la laisserait-il partir avec lui ?

La pensée qui venait de se former dans son esprit s'échappa comme un oiseau dont on avait ouvert la cage... Et elle entendit de nouveau la voix, sa voix, alors qu'il n'était même pas là.

« Je peux t'apprendre tout ce que je sais, lui dit-il. Le maniement des armes comme la magie. »

« La magie ? »

« Viens avec moi et je t'enseignerais tout cela. »

Elle garda le silence. Il poursuivit.

« Nous partirons bientôt. Viendras-tu ? C'est peut-être ta seule chance de t'en aller ? »

Elle ne réfléchit même pas.

« Oui ! »

Quelques jours plus tard, le détachement s'en alla. La nuit suivante, la jeune fille disparut. Son destin était maintenant scellé. Elle n'était pas encore la Main mais elle était sur le bon chemin pour le devenir.

Elle accepta l'enseignement de l'homme aux yeux vairons sans protester même lorsqu'il se montrait dur et cruel envers elle.

Elle accepta sa protection. Elle dormait dans sa tente et dans son lit mais ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle lui offrit son corps. Elle l'aimait depuis longtemps mais elle voulait être digne de lui.

Elle accepta ses mensonges et ses omissions. Cet homme, son Maître, son Amant, était un Dragonnier, le Premier de tous les Parjures, Morzan.

Elle se soumit à son test lorsqu'il jugea qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Elle dut se battre contre douze hommes. Comment s'en est-elle sortie ? Je ne peux vous le raconter. Nous ne sommes plus dans son histoires. Tout ceci fait partie de la Légende.

...

* * *

Un grand merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic et un énorme merci à Fée Clochette, Siana, Lya, Reeveuse et Loveitachi pour leur review.

Fée Clochette, Siana et Lya... Vous pouvez trouver une réponse plus développée à vos review sur moncapharnaum . canablog . com [enfin Lya y est habituée ;)]. Juste en dessous du chapitre d'aujourd'hui.

Pas de titre défini pour le prochain chapitre (j'hésite encore). Il n'est encore qu'à l'état de notes en haut d'une page du chapitre précédent... Et voilà ce que ça donne :

Chap 10 : Le Voile Tombe///// Le Pardon/// L'Excuse (?????)

= Message sur le parchemin... B ne le lit pas tout de suite. Ne veut pas en entendre parler.

= B lit histoire de S

= Impressions

= Questions

= Décisions

= Et autre chose... (je vais pas tout vous raconter tout de suite non plus)


	13. Chapitre 10 : Le Masque tombe

Ahélya : **Bon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vous raconter aujourd'hui ?**

PvC : _C'est vrai que ta vie est passionnante..._

A : **A la place, je pourrais passer un coup de gueule non ?**

PvC : _Si tu veux. C'est ton disclaimer après tout... Le truc que personne ne lit._

A : **Je t'aime toi.**

PvC : _Moi aussi je m'aime !_

A : **Renouvelle-toi un peu. Celle-là tu me l'as déjà faite sur Revanche.**

PvC : _Peu importe. Tu le fais ton coup de gueule ?_

A : **Tout de suite !**

Ahélya prend une profonde respiration.

A : **Pourquoi cet idiot d'Altaïr ne sait pas nager hein ! Trois centimètres d'eau et ça y est, il crève le coco... Tu parles d'un assassin !**

PvC : _Il n'y a pas de mauvais perso... Juste de mauvais joueur..._

A : **Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis nulle au jeu vidéo ?**

PvC (après une seconde de réflexion) : _Oui._

A :** J'suis p't'ête nulle mais moi au moins, je joue aux jeux vidéos... Ce qui fait de moi la Femme Parfaite d'après quelques amis du MMVdC.**

PvC : _Et bien, ils leur en faut pas beaucoup._

A : **Bon, je crois que je vais lancer le chapitre, ça évitera que tu continue à te moquer de moi...**

PvC : _Fait... Fait..._

A : **Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Christopher Paolini. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le Masque tombe**

**.  
**

J'avais décidé de retourner auprès des Vardens pour les informer de ce que j'avais appris. A eux de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de ces informations ! Je ne voulais plus avoir le moindre contact avec elle.

J'étais de hors, devant le puits qui se trouvait devant le dortoir des Jardiniers. J'avais le parchemin et le stylet ensorcelé à la main.

Je ne n'étais pas capable de les détruire mais je pouvais toujours les faire disparaître. J'étais bien capable de faire ça n'est-ce pas ?

Mais cela faisait déjà un long moment que je me tenais devant ce puits et le parchemin et le stylet étaient toujours dans mes mains.

Un dernier coup d'œil... J'allais juste y jeter un dernier coup d'œil puis je m'en débarrasserai.

Je passai la main sur la surface vierge du parchemin. Je repensai aux messages que nous avions échangé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit la Main Noire ? Pourquoi était-elle la Compagne de Morzan ? Tout aurait été plus simples si elle n'avait été qu'un simple membre de sa garde... Et moi un jardinier parmi d'autre.

Je me maudis intérieurement. Malgré ce que je savais maintenant, mon attachement pour elle était toujours bel et bien présent. J'aurais certainement moins souffert si elle n'avait pas trouvé une place dans mon cœur, juste à côté de ma Saphira.

Et en même temps, je la détestais à cause des sentiments qui s'étaient emparés de moi. Voilà maintenant que j'enviais Morzan. Ma Dragonne était morte. Le sien, bien que diminué, était toujours en vie. Il avait Selena. Je ne l'avais pas.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que des mots avaient commencé à apparaître sur le parchemin.

.

_Certaines histoires sont plus difficiles à raconter que d'autres, surtout quand elles nous touchent personnellement._

_ Certaines histoires ne sont pas des Légendes mais sans Elles, la Légende ne pourrait être._

_ L'Histoire va certainement oublier le nom de cette jeune fille. Pour l'Histoire, elle sera toujours et à jamais la Main Noire, l'Âme Damnée du Premier des Parjures._

_ Je ne sais pas comme vous l'avez su mais c'est la triste vérité._

_._

Je ne voulais pas savoir !

Mais je gardais tout de même le parchemin.

…

« Tu sembles bien taciturne Eragon ? »

Je foudroyai du regard le jardinier qui venait de s'installer à mes côtés au réfectoire. Il était bien le premier à oser le faire. Personne n'avait essayé de m'approcher ces derniers temps. Mon humeur était beaucoup trop noir pour que ma compagnie soit vraiment agréable.

Je ne répondis pas. Il resta là. Nous commençâmes à manger. Il parlait. Je l'ignorais.

Mon humeur s'obscurcit encore un peu plus au moment où je captais quelques brides de la conversation de jardiniers qui se trouvaient à nos côtés. Ils parlaient de la visite du Maître... Il parlait de Sa Dame... La Dame des Jardins.

Selena...

S'ils avaient su la vérité, ils auraient certainement été beaucoup moins enthousiastes à son égard.

En même temps, je comprenais leurs sentiments. Sans elle, certains auraient continué à parcourir les routes. Elle leur avait donné un emploi en créant ces Jardins. Ils étaient en train de louer sa beauté mais aussi sa générosité et sa douceur. Dès que sa santé le lui permettait n'allait-elle pas rendre visite aux villages alentours ? N'avait-elle pas déjà utilisé ses pouvoirs pour les soigner ? Le Maître les protégeaient de ces ignobles rebelles qu'étaient les Vardens et la Dame des Jardins avait le cœur sur la main. Ils étaient heureux d'être ici.

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser. Tout était trop contradictoire. La Main Noire était réputée pour sa cruauté sans pareil. La Dame des Jardins, elle, l'était pour sa générosité. Comment pouvait-il s'agir d'une seule et même femme ?

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus. Je quittai le réfectoire pour rejoindre le dortoir.

Je me couchai et fermai les yeux tout en maudissant ma curiosité. Je voulais tellement savoir... Comprendre. La comprendre.

..........

Il ne répondait pas. Plusieurs jours venaient de passer et aucun mot n'était encore apparu sur le parchemin ensorcelé.

Bien sûr, je m'étais doutée que la réponse ne viendrait pas tout de suite mais... Mais pouvait-on me blâmer de l'espérer ?

Les jours passaient et je continuais de jeter un coup d'œil au parchemin. L'espoir restait et m'aidait à lutter contre la douleur que ce simple coup d'œil provoqué.

_Sur mon nom, je te promet que je ne chercherais plus à voir Eragon le Jardinier._

A chaque fois que je regardais le parchemin, je manquais à ma promesse et j'en souffrais... Et pourtant je continuais.

Étrangement, plus les jours passaient et plus la douleur semblait diminuer. Je devais sans doute commencer à m'y habituer.

Morzan était reparti. L'Empereur lui avait ordonné de prendre la tête d'un détachement de soldats qui allaient se mettre en chasse des Vardens. Comme des années auparavant, à l'époque de notre rencontre, il avait dû laisser son Dragon ici.

Morzan m'avait fait promettre de lui rendre visite régulièrement durant son absence mais je n'avais pas encore tenu cette promesse. J'avais fini par comprendre de quelle manière mon Compagnon avait été mis au courant de mes contacts avec le Jardinier. Ce ne pouvait être qu'à cause de lui.

Mais je ne réussis pas à rester e colère contre lui bien longtemps et cet après-midi là, je lui rendis enfin visite. Mais j'avais quelque chose à faire auparavant.

Combien de fois avais-je parcouru ce chemin depuis les création des Jardins ? Au début c'était pour me rendre Au Rendez-vous des Amants... A la fin, c'était pour aller jusqu'à l'atelier d'Eragon.

J'aurais voulu m'engager sur le chemin traversant la mer de roses rouges mais j'en fus incapable. La douleur était trop grande et à mon grand regret, je dus rebrousser chemin.

..........

Après la Guerrière emplie de doute et de regret... Après la Dame vêtue de soie... Après la Main Noire, créature du Parjure et prête à tout pour lui... Voilà maintenant qu'elle me montrait la jeune fille impulsive, ambitieuse et éprise de liberté... Et je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser à propos de tout ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Qui es-tu Selena ?

Je comprenais son besoin de liberté. Certaines personnes étaient ainsi... Ou le croyaient.

Je comprenais que la proposition de Morzan était tentante. C'était peut-être bien sa seule chance de quitter son village.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle restée ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepter de tuer ?

La question s'était à peine former dans mon esprit que la réponse suivit.

Pour Lui. Elle n'avait fait ça que pour Lui, par amour pour Lui. Juste Lui. Encore et toujours Lui !

Mais maintenant... Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi ces doutes et ces regrets ?

Elle m'avait raconté ce qui s'était passé avant. Je savais ce qui avait lieu maintenant. Mais entre les deux ? Qu'était-il arrivé à la jeune fille de son récit ? Oh bien sûr ! Je n'avais qu'à me rappeler tout ce que je savais sur la Main Noire pour avoir une idée sur la question. Je connaissais la Légende.

Elle m'avait dit ce qui s'était passé avant. Je voulais savoir ce qui avait eu lieu pendant.

Dans un coin de mon atelier, le rosier que j'avais créé pour elle continuait de croître. Je regardai les roses blanches teintées de marrons. De quelle manière la rose avait-elle était souillée ? Et pourquoi cette rose continuait-elle de m'attirer ?

Un puissant mais bref éclair de souffrance me tira de mes pensées. La douleur que je venais de percevoir devait être immense puisqu'elle avait réussi à percer les défenses mentales que 'avais dressées.

_Sur mon nom, je te promet que je ne chercherais plus à voir Eragon le Jardinier._

Selena ?

Mais elle était déjà en train de s'éloigner.

Elle avait promis sur son nom de ne pas chercher à me revoir et elle avait tenté de passer outre cette promesse. Il n'y avait qu'un nom à donner à ce genre de comportement. La Folie... C'était pure folie de vouloir aller contre une promesse faîte sur son nom. Mais je devais être tout aussi fou qu'elle puisque je me levais pour la suivre. Elle avait promis de ne plus chercher à me revoir... Si c'était moi qui allait à sa rencontre, la Promesse était respectée.

Elle se dirigea vers les écuries du Domaine. Elle sella elle-même son cheval et elle s'en alla.

Je profitai d'un moment de distraction de la part des palefreniers pour voler un cheval et la suivre.

Notre chevauchée dura un long moment. Elle abandonna soudain sa monture pour monter sur un chemin escarpé des Contreforts de la Crête. Je la laissai prendre un peu d'avance puis je laissai à mon tour le cheval que j'avais emprunté.

Rien ne m'avait préparé à ce que je découvris à l'intérieur de la grotte à laquelle le chemin qu'elle avait pris menait.

« Eragon ? » fit Selena en me voyant arriver.

Mais je ne lui jetai pas un seul coup d'œil. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour la magnifique Créature contre laquelle elle s'appuyait.

Un immense Dragon aux écailles rouges et brillantes se trouvait devant moi. J'avais connu son nom. Je l'avais même sur le bout de la langue mais j'étais incapable de le prononcer.

Le Bannissement des Noms...

Je compris enfin d'où elle tenait sa connaissance des Légendes. C'était lui qui les lui avait raconté mais c'était impossible normalement. Le Bannissement des noms aurait dû faire de lui une bête.

« Eragon, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! »

Elle s'était précipitée vers moi. Elle me prit par la main.

« Vous devez partir. »

Elle chercha à m'entraîner loin du Dragon. Elle n'y arriva pas.

Des yeux à la prunelle aussi changeante que le feu se posèrent sur moi... Un regard qui ne ressemblait pas à celui des mes souvenirs. Le feu était là mais ce n'était que des flammèches. Pas les flammes ardentes et brulantes que j'avais contemplé il y avait si longtemps.

Le Feu sembla se raviver pendant un court instant. Selena le remarqua. Elle me lâcha. Elle posa la main sur la tête du Dragon. Elle était si petite sur ce gigantesque front.

« Brisingr ? » murmura-t-elle.

Je souris. Voilà donc pourquoi il n'était pas à l'état de bête. En lui donnant un nom, elle avait réussi à lutter contre le sort... Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Le Dragon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Le Feu finit par disparaître derrière des paupières d'écaille pendant un long moment.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut le regard de mes souvenirs qui me fit face cette fois-ci.

Une voix grave et profonde s'éleva.

« Mon acte est impardonnable mais je te supplie de m'accorder ma demande. »

Un silence.

« Pardonne-moi pour la mort de Saphira. »

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'étais pas capable de répondre.

Une main se posa alors sur ma joue et essuya la larme que je venais de verser.

Je baissai la tête. Selena me regardait dans les yeux.

« Saphira. » répéta-t-elle.

Ce nom n'aurait rien dû lui dire et pourtant elle semblait le connaître. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Le Dragon ne s'était pas contenté de lui raconter des Légendes.

Un rire hystérique s'échappa soudain de sa gorge. Elle s'éloigna de moi.

« Le Dragonnier qui se cache derrière un autre. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle riait... Elle riait mais en même temps... En même temps, elle pleurait.

…

* * *

Bon... j'ai dit du mal d'Altaïr c'est vrai mais je dois dire que j'ai adoré jouer à Assassin's Creed. Je tiens tout de même à signaler au vieil ancêtre que son descendant italien sait nager lui ! (heureusement vu le nombre de fois où j'ai trouvé le moyen de faire des splaaaaash involontaires à Venise). J'ai vraiment adoré ces deux jeux mais je crois que le MMVdC a beaucoup moins apprécié de m'y voir jouer vu les vociférations que je poussais à longueur de journée dès que j'arrivais pas à faire un truc. C'est une mauvaise idée de me mettre devant un jeu vidéo...

Un grand merci à Loveitachi (désolée pas de Murtagh et de Morzan dans ce chapitre), Lya (moi aussi j'aime mes petites notes sur mon cahier) et à la Fée Clochette (j'espère que ça va mieux) pour leur review.

J'ai fini de bavarder à torts et à travers mais si vous voulez que je continue un seul moyen... On clique en dessous et on me laisse une review. Pour les inscrits, je réponds généralement assez vite... Pour les non-inscrits, je vous répond sur mon capharnaüm mardi.

On se revoit au prochain chapitre... dont le titre va sûrement changé mais pour le moment, il reste intitulé : La Séparation.


	14. Chapitre 11 : Le Dragonnier

PvC : _T'as pas une petite impression de déjà-vue en lisant ce chapitre ?_

A : **Non.**

PvC : _Tu es sûre ?_

A : **Oui.**

PvC : _Sûre de sûre ?_

A : **Parfaitement.**

PvC : _Rien n'est à la feignasse qui se trouve à côté de moi. Tout est à Paolini. Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le Dragonnier**

**.  
**

Dès mon arrivée, Brisingr me demanda où se trouvait son Lié. Il l'avait senti s'éloigner et il se demandait pour quelle raison, il ne l'avait pas emmené avec lui. Je tentai de lui expliquer que c'était un ordre de l'Empereur mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Empereur avait ordonné une telle chose. On ne devait pas séparer un Dragon et son Dragonnier.

Je finis par renoncer et je m'installai contre lui. Je n'étais pas son Maître mais d'une certaine manière, j'étais liée à lui. J'espérais que ma présence lui mettrait un peu de baume au cœur.

Un bruit attira soudain notre attention. Quelqu'un venait. Je portai la main à la dague que j'avais à ma ceinture.

Eragon !

En le voyant, j'attendais l'assaut de la douleur associé à la promesse que j'avais faite à Morzan. Elle ne vint pas. Après tout, c'était lui qui était venu à moi. Pas le contraire.

Il ne m'accorda pas un seul regard. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le Dragon de Morzan. Encore une fois, nulle trace de peur en eux. Juste de la fascination et une certaine dose de colère dont j'ignorais toujours l'origine. Eragon n'avait pas peur du Dragon. Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver ici. Je le lui dis. Il ne m'écouta pas. J'allais donc vers lui. Je le pris par la main pour l'entrainer hors de la grotte, pour l'entrainer loin de Brisingr.

« Il faut partir. »

Mais il reste planté là. Je ne réussis pas à le faire bouger d'un iota.

A ma grande surprise, Brisingr releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Eragon.

Je ne comprenais pas. C'était la première fois que je voyais le Dragon de Morzan réagir ainsi face à un étranger. Normalement, il n'acceptait que la présence de son maître ou la mienne à ses côtés.

Et soudain... Soudain, je sentis qu'il était en train de sortir des brumes dans lesquelles il se perdait trop souvent.

Je regardai Eragon. C'était... ça ne pouvait pas être grâce à lui tout de même ? Non ! Impossible !

Je lâchai le Jardinier pour aller auprès du Dragon. Je posai la main sur son front.

« Brisingr ? »

Il ne réagit pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme qui se tenait derrière moi.

Le Dragon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis il les ferma pendant un long moment. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit... Seul Morzan réussissait à allumer ainsi le feu de son regard. Moi, je n'obtenais que des cendres ou des flammèches... Et cet homme... Cet étranger...

Je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. La voix du Dragon s'éleva.

« Mon acte est impardonnable mais je te supplie de m'accorder ma demande. »

Que voulait-il dire ?

« Pardonne-moi pour la mort de Saphira. »

Saphira... Saphira... J'avais déjà entendu ce nom...

Je fixai Eragon. Son regard était toujours plongé dans celui du Dragon. Une larme se mit soudain à couler sur sa joue. Je m'approchai de lui. Je percevais tellement de tristesse et de douleur en lui... Je voulus scruter l'intérieur de son esprit mais les remparts étaient toujours là. Malgré la tristesse et la douleur, Eragon réussissait à tenir la bride à ses pensées.

Je levai la main. Mais pas seulement pour essuyer la larme sur sa joue. J'y posai la main parce que j'espérais que ce contact me permettrait de franchir les barrières qu'il avait érigé autour de son esprit.

Qui es-tu Eragon ?

Il me regarda enfin.

« Saphira. » murmurai-je.

Les barrières laissèrent enfin échapper quelques choses. Ce fut fugace mais je réussis tout de même à le saisir. Quelques images et beaucoup d'émotions... Joie... Plaisir... Tristesse... Douleur... Haine... Tellement de haine...

Je me souvenais maintenant où j'avais entendu ce nom. Brisingr et Morzan... Brisingr quand il me racontait le temps des Dragonnier. Morzan lorsqu'il maudissait les Vardens. Ce nom était toujours associé à un autre. Dans mon esprit, ils en étaient même devenu inséparables. Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en souvenir plus tôt ? L'un ne pouvait aller sans l'autre. Un Dragon était inséparable de son Dragonnier.

Saphira... Et Brom...

« Le changement viendra à vous sous la forme d'un dragon ou d'un dragonnier. »

Il était donc là, juste en face de moi, ce Dragonnier qui me changerait... Je me mis à rire nerveusement tandis que je me rappelais ce que m'avait dit Solenbaum lors de mon dernier séjour à Teirm.

« Le Dragonnier qui se cache derrière un autre. »

Jusqu'à maintenant, la prédiction d'Angela l'herboriste n'avait été qu'un petit caillou dans ma botte. Il était là mais il ne m'empêchait pas d'avancer et maintenant... Oh maintenant ! Le Dragonnier, le Changement, était là, sonnant le Glas pour mon enfant et moi.

Mes larmes coulèrent. Le Dragonnier m'attira contre lui.

« Selena calme-toi je t'en prie. »

Je levai la tête pour regarder l'instrument de ma mort... J'aurais dû le haïr. Si celui qui avait réussi à réunir les Rebelles à l'Empire sous une seule et même bannière était là, cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour Morzan et moi...

J'éclatai de nouveau de rire. A Teirm, j'avais appris qu'un agent des Vardens devait s'infiltrer dans le Domaine pour me tuer. Je me sentais réellement flattée en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

« C'est toi qui dois me tuer. » réussis-je à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

L'air qu'il arbora en entendant cette phrase m'aurait fait mourir de rire si je n'avais pas déjà été complètement hilare.

Un rugissement menaçant se fit entendre.

Mon futur meurtrier se tourna vers le Dragon.

« C'est la Main Noire que je dois tuer. » lui dit-il.

« Elle est la Main Noire » répondit Brisingr.

« Je le sais bien. »

Il était triste. Encore. Pourquoi ? J'étais son ennemie après tout. Me tuer ne devait pas lui poser de problème.

« Et je devais aussi séduire la compagne de Morzan pour la retourner contre lui. C'est ce qu'elle est également. » ajouta le Dragonnier.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

« Je pourrais te laisser le choix Selena. Tu es la Main Noire. Tu es la Compagne du Parjure. Que préfères-tu ? La mort ou la trahison ? »

...........

Elle riait toujours. Les larmes s'étaient taries mais elle continuait de rire et ce rire frisait la folie. Je devais l'arrêter.

« Je pourrais te laisser le choix Selena. Tu es la Main Noire. Tu es la Compagne du Parjure. Que préfères-tu ? La mort ou la trahison ? »

Plus aucun rire. Ses yeux gris, encore brillants de larme, se posèrent sur moi.

Elle me gifla.

Je la laissai faire. Je le méritais.

« En souvenirs de nos conversation, je ne te dénoncerais pas à Morzan mais si tu t'approches de moi ou si j'apprends que tu poses des questions, je te tue. »

Elle quitta la grotte sur ses mots.

« Tu fais d'habitude preuve de plus d'intelligence Argetlam. »

Je regardai le Dragon.

« Ne t'adresse pas à moi comme si nous étions amis. »

« Nous l'avons été pourtant. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton empli de regret.

Cette phrase m'atteignit plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Comme lui, j'aurais voulu retrouver notre passé. La Tour me manquait. Les autres me manquaient. Elle me manquait.

Mais la colère reprit rapidement le dessus. Si nous en étions là, c'était en partie à cause de lui. S'il avait raisonné Morzan... S'ils n'avaient pas suivi Galbatorix...

« Elle ne te dénoncera pas à Morzan mais moi, je peux le faire. »

J'observai longuement le Dragon. Je le connaissais bien. Il voulait quelque chose...

« Que veux-tu ? » Lui demandai-je

« Mon nom ! Je veux redevenir celui que j'étais ! Je suis un Dragon ! »

La reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un rugissement de rage.

Je soupirai. Cette demande, je ne pouvais pas la lui accorder. Il le comprit sans que j'eus besoin de lui répondre.

« Dis-moi le sort qu'ils ont utilisé en ce cas. »

« Du Namar Aurboda Dragon. » répondis-je.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il était en train de perdre pied.

« Ce que tu veux savoir sur elle, je peux te l'apprendre. » déclara-t-il après un long silence.

Connaissant ce vieux lézard, ça n'allait pas être gratuit.

« Je ne ferais pas part de ta présence à Morzan et je te dirais comment la Main Noire a commencé à douter et à changer mais en échange... »

« En échange ? »

« Tu as une dette envers moi Argetlam. Un jour je te demanderais quelque chose et tu devras le faire. »

« Et quelle est cette chose ? »

« Tu ne le sauras que lorsque je te le demanderais. »

Je pesai le pour et le contre pendant un long moment.

« Raconte-moi... Brisingr. »

...

* * *

Pour me faire part de vos commentaires (ou pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps... ou des deux), je vous invite à cliquer sur « Review this chapter ».

Un grand merci à Lya, Loveitachi, La Fée Clochette et REeveuse pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre.

Le prochain chapitre se nomme : La Main Noire (ben oui... après le Dragonnier...)

A la prochaine !


	15. Chapitre 12 : La Main Noire

Ah la la... Que de bonnes nouvelles... J'ai enfin réussi à me débarrasser de PvC, les exams sont finis (M**** à tous ceux qui en passent en ce moment ou vont bientôt le faire)... Je suis en vacances... J'ai de nouveau le temps d'écrire (Pour votre plus grand malheur évidemment..)

Tiens, en parlant d'écriture, je dois dire que ce chapitre est très différent de ce que je voulais en faire au départ. J'avais plutôt prévue un récit assez linéaire et je ne sais pas trop comment, cela a plutôt donné des questions-réponses... J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Note de l'auteur dont vous n'avez rien à faire :

Je reviens avec plein de nouvelles idées... De fic mais d'autres choses. J'avais réalisé il y a bien longtemps une interview de fanficeuse (the Malfoy Team) et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai très envie de retenter l'exercice avec d'autres : lecteurs, auteurs... Etc. Le projet n'est pas encore très clair mais bon... voilà j'avais juste envie d'en parler. Les disclaimers ont toujours été ma petite tribune personnelle après tout.

.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La Main Noire**

**.**

J'avais préféré lui donner le nom qu'elle lui avait attribué, ainsi, peut-être, il réussirait à me raconter son histoire sans tomber dans les brumes dans lesquelles l'avait plongé le Bannissement des Noms.

« Elle aurait dû naître Dragonne, me dit-il soudain. Elle aurait été plus heureuse si elle était née Dragonne. »

Je souris au compliment qu'il venait de lui faire. C'était rare de voir un Dragon loué ainsi quelqu'un.

« Je suis certain que tu crois le contraire mais mon Lié l'aime. A sa manière. Mais il l'aime.

-Car il en a fait sa Créature.

-Non. Avant ça. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est sa présence qui m'a tiré de ma torpeur. J'ai toujours perçu ses sentiments au milieu de ces brumes qui me transforment en bête. Parfois, sa tristesse réussissait à me tirer de là mais c'est elle qui a réussi à le faire pour de bon quelque part. Je me perds toujours mais je finis par revenir. »

Les Dragons peuvent sourire et le sourire qu'il avait maintenant était plein de mélancolie.

« Elle m'a donné un nom. Elle m'a parlé. Elle est allée plus loin que la bête. Elle a fait pareil avec mon Lié. Quand elle a su qui il était, elle n'a rien dit. Elle voulait juste savoir. Apprendre. Elle a rejoint notre cause par amour pour lui plus que par conviction personnelle. Voilà pourquoi tout va mal maintenant.

-Il ne l'aime plus Brisingr ?

-Oh si ! Il l'aime toujours. Je le ressens dans chaque fibre de mon être aussi sûrement que si je l'aimais moi-même. »

Il se mit à rire.

« Il était jaloux. Quand je lui ai parlé de ce jardinier qu'elle a rencontré il y a quelques temps, j'ai senti un tel flot de jalousie en lui. »

Il plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Sais-tu qu'il la fait suivre ? Pas pour trouver des preuves de son éventuel accointance avec tes Vardens. Non. Il voulu juste faire suivre ce jardinier parce que... Parce que Selena s'était intéressée à lui. »

Je préférai ne pas lui faire remarquer que j'étais le jardinier dont il parlait. Mieux valait qu'il continue d'ignorer que son Maître n'avait pas été aussi clairvoyant que lui, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à voir ce qu'il y avait derrière le masque du Jardinier. Un souvenir des temps oubliés refit surface. Je souris . Ça n'avait jamais été le Dragonnier l'être le plus intelligent de cette pair-là et pourtant, j'avais laissé ce Dragonnier faire de moi ce qu'il voulait.

« Elle aurait dû naitre Dragonne vois-tu ? Elle aurait été plus heureuse si elle était née Dragonne... »

Je faillis lui dire qu'il me l'avais déjà dit mais je me tus en comprenant qu'il était à nouveau en train de perdre pied. Pour que je sache ce qui s'était passé, il allait falloir que je lui pose des questions. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser discourir à torts et à travers ainsi qu'il le faisait.

« Comment as-tu connu Selena Brisingr ? Lui demandai-je.

-Il ne me l'a présentée qu'après lui avoir fait passer cette épreuve que tout le monde connait. Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente manière d'utiliser le mot ''guérir'' ? »

Je ne lui répondis pas. L'idée était ingénieuse c'est vrai mais... Au moins ces hommes étaient heureux au moment de leur mort. C'est tout ce que je pouvais dire à ce sujet.

« Mais je la connaissais bien avant ça. Je te l'ai dit. Je la voyais par l'esprit de mon Lié. A cette époque, elle n'était pas encore Selena-Compagne. Elle n'était que Selena-Regard-de-Pierre.

-Comment la traitait-il tandis qu'il l'entraînait Brisingr ?

-Différemment... Différemment des autres.. A cette époque, il avait déjà ce projet de Main Noire en tête. Je crois même qu'il a eu cette idée en la voyant. Elle n'était encore que Selena-Regard-de-Pierre. Pas encore Selena-Main-Noire. »

La peste soit de ce vieux lézards et de ces envolées lyriques ! Il était encore en train de perdre le fil.

« Son entraînement Brisingr ! Comment était-il avec elle pendant l'entraînement. »

Malgré son instant d'égarement, il ne résista pas à l'occasion de se payer ma tête.

« Désires-tu que je te raconte CHAQUE moment de leur vie à deux Argetlam ? »

Il souriait, tout fier du sous-entendu de sa question. Il avait percé à jour mon identité, venait maintenant le tour de mes sentiments. Mais je réussis à répondre calmement à sa provocation.

« Je veux juste savoir... Savoir s'il la traitait bien Brisingr.

-Je te l'ai dit. Il la traitait différemment. Il était plus dur et exigeant avec elle qu'avec tout autre mais dès que l'entraînement cessait, il était aux petits soins pour elle. Il la soignait. Il lui parlait. Il écoutait tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il l'a protégée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de se défendre elle-même. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que tout s'est dégradé. »

Je me souvins alors de sa joue blessée et je serrai les poings.

« Pourquoi la frappe-t-il Brisingr ? Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi la frappe-t-il s'il l'aime tellement ? Comment ose-t-il lever la main sur elle alors que... Que nous éprouvons tous les deux les mêmes sentiments à son égard ?

« C'est son châtiment. C'est sa punition si elle ne réussit pas une mission.

-Et elle l'accepte ?

-Selena-Compagne a droit à l'erreur. Pas Selena-Main-Noire.

-C'est la même personne Brisingr. »

Le Dragon secoua lentement sa lourde tête de droite à gauche.

« Selena-Main-Noire n'a pas droit à l'erreur mais il la laisse libre de ses choix. Selena-Compagne peut faire des erreurs mais elle ne doit pas s'opposer à ses décisions.

-L'a-t-elle déjà fait Brisingr ? S'est-elle déjà opposée à lui ?

-Une fois. Une seule fois. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Pour le faire fléchir, elle projetait ses émotions et malgré nos remparts, Selena-Compagne a réussi à nous atteindre. Mais mon Lié n'a pas cédé. Et s'ils n'avait pas fait oublier ces évènements aux humains qui nous servent, ils s'en souviendraient eux aussi. On ne peut oublier la souffrance d'une mère.

-Que veux-tu dire Brisingr ?

-Il lui a enlevé Murtagh-Héritier. Elle venait de donner la vie et il lui a pris son enfant comme l'Empereur a pris les nôtres. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui mais mon Lié l'a battu comme plâtre pour la faire céder. Il l'a même faite enfermer dans l'un des cachots du château mais elle a résister. Ses protestations ne se sont tues que lorsqu'il a menacé l'enfant de représailles. »

Il avait... Son propre fils... Il avait osé. Je ne comprenais pas. Si j'avais un fils, je ferais tout pour le protéger et le chérir. Lui avait fait du sien un otage dans la lutte qui opposait ses parents.

« Murtagh-Héritier va bientôt avoir un an... Comme Selena-qui-Change-et-Doute. »

Je comprenais un peu mieux à présent mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. La prudence me criait de quitter cet endroit tout de suite. J'étais découvert. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Ma mission avait échoué. Mais mon cœur... Je refusais de prononcer le nom du sentiment qui s'était emparée de moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'éprouver. Elle était mon ennemie mais j'étais incapable de la tuer ou de la plier à ma volonté. Je n'étais pas comme Lui. Je la voulais libre.

J'avais pris ma décision. Peu importait les évènements à venir, j'attendrais. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter Selena-qui-Change-et-Doute.

….........

Pourquoi lui avais-je fait cette promesse ? J'aurais dû immédiatement prévenir Morzan de la présence du Traître... Du Traître... Qui était le traitre après tout ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. Je ne voulais pas savoir.

Je m'étais retirée dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais voir personne.

J'allais mourir. Mon enfant aussi. Je songeais pendant un très court instant à m'enfuir... Sans lui mais j'en étais incapable. C'était lui et moi ou personne.

Brom pouvait peut-être m'aider à m'échapper mais je rejetai aussitôt cette idée. J'étais son ennemie. On n'aidait pas ses ennemies. Et si je lui demandais de sauver Murtagh ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'était pas responsable des crimes de son père. Peut-être pouvait-il le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Avant que... Avant que Morzan n'ait le temps de lui faire du mal...

Le mal de tête que je sentais poindre depuis un moment éclata soudain. La voix de Morzan l'accompagnait de près.

« Il y a un problème ma Main Noire ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement inquiet.

« Aucun. Je ne me sens pas très bien. C'est tout. »

« Seras-tu capable de remplir la mission que je veux te confier ? »

Une mission ? Elle tombait à point nommé.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. » répondis-je.

Ma réponse sonnait faux. Elle était fausse. Je n'étais pas, plus, prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui.

« Où dois-je me rendre ? »

« Dras-Leona. »

...

* * *

PvC : Tu croyais sincèrement que tu étais enfin débarrassée de moi ?

A : L'espoir fait vivre.

PvC : Je devrais te remercier d'écrire plusieurs fics en même temps. J'adore voyager.

A : Et moi, je remercie Lya (je dois dire que je n'ai encore aucune idée du nombre de chapitre), REeveuse et Fée Clochette pour leur review.

PvC : Dis si on re-testait la psychologie inversée ?

A : Pas question !

PvC : T'es pas drôle !

A : Maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'à cliquer sur « review this chapter » et à me parler de la pluie et du beau temps (il fait plutôt beau à Paris. C'est comment chez vous ?)


	16. Chapitre 13 : Les Souvenirs Douloureux

Ahélya : Et voilà, l'ours sort enfin de sa caverne et a enfin réussi à écrire un chapitre qui lui plait un peu mieux que le premier qu'elle avait écrit.

PvC : Et tu n'aurais pas quelques excuses à faire.

A : Si c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas répondu à la review de Lya... Donc voilà toutes mes excuses, surtout que par le plus grand des hasards, j'ai reçu une de tes review après un petit coup dur et ça m'a vraiment mis du baume au cœur. Alors, je te donne tous mes remerciements en même temps que ces excuses.

PvC : C'est bon. Tu as fini de t'apitoyer sur ton sort.

A : Oui... Oui... Oui... ne t'inquiète pas.

PvC : Pas très rigolo ton disclaimer aujourd'hui quand même ?

A : Un peu à l'image de ce chapitre. Rien n'est à moi. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Les Souvenirs Douloureux**

**.  
**

J'avais la tête ailleurs. Je ne cessai de penser aux images que j'avais vu dans l'esprit du Dragonnier. J'aurais voulu en savoir plus sur lui. Morzan le détestait mais je savais qu'ils avaient été amis, une chose que peu de personnes auraient pu être en mesure de croire au vue de leur destinées si différentes.

Je voulais en savoir plus sur cet homme. C'était un ennemi. On devait connaître ces ennemis pour mieux lutter contre eux. Ce n'était pas du tout parce que je voulais mieux le connaître. Pas du tout !

Je voulais en savoir plus sur les Vardens pour la même raison. Pas parce qu'il était à l'origine de leur création. Je devais en savoir plus car ils devenaient de plus en plus dangereux. Un de leurs hommes n'avait-il pas réussi à s'introduire chez nous ? Je devais en savoir plus sur eux pour ma sécurité. Uniquement pour ça.

« Ma Dame ? » m'appela-t-on d'un ton méprisant.

Je sortis de ma rêverie et je fixai longuement l'homme qui m'avait rappelée à l'ordre. Je choisis de ne pas faire attention au ton qu'il employait dès qu'il s'adressait à moi. Je méritais son mépris puisqu'il était plus proche des Dieux que moi.

Cette pensée me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Si s'enlever quelques os nous permettait d'être plus proche des Dieux, ça se saurait depuis longtemps !

Cet homme voulait être proche des Dieux mais il gardait encore quelques considérations plus que terrestres. Il était marchand d'esclave et on s'attaquait à son fond de commerce. Un autre homme, un fanatique disait-il, essayait de libérer les esclaves de son joug et de celui des autres habitants de cette ville.

C'était cet homme que je devais tuer pour ramener le calme à Dras-Leona.

Lorsque Morzan m'avait exposé les termes de ma mission, j'avais failli lui rire au nez. Depuis quand avait-on besoin de la Main Noire pour faire taire ce genre d'homme ? Ce n'était pas un rebelle. Ce n'était pas un dirigeant ennemi dont la mort faciliterait les choses. Ce n'était qu'un homme faisant de multiples discours sur les vertus de la liberté. Bien sûr, les mots avaient du pouvoir ; j'étais bien placée pour le savoir ; mais pourquoi devais-je être celle qui mettrait fin à la vie de cet homme ?

Morzan avait fini par tout m'expliquer. Cet homme n'était pas le prophète que je m'étais aussitôt imaginée. Le Parjure pensait que l'on avait affaire à un Rebelle... Peut-être même à un Varden. C'était du moins ce que certains messages interceptés laissaient penser.

Cet homme et ceux qui le suivaient devaient mourir.

Je laissai donc l'homme proche des Dieux discourir sur celui qui leur posait tant problème puisque j'étais déjà au courant de tout ce qu'il était en train de dire. J'en savais même un peu plus que lui à ce sujet. Mieux valait me concentrer sur la manière dont j'allais infiltrer ce groupe.

Le plus simple aurait été de me faire passer pour une esclave mais je savais d'ores et déjà que c'était impossible. Avant la vente, on brisait mentalement les esclaves pour les rendre plus dociles et plus serviles. Il aurait aussi fallu que j'intègre l'une des caravanes de ce marchand avant d'être vendue. Des mois d'infiltration en perspective alors que Morzan voulait que je mette fin à ce problème rapidement.

Je pouvais aussi me faire passer pour quelqu'un de passage s'intéressant à la condition des ces marchandises humaines mais l'idée ne me plaisait pas plus que ça car là aussi, il me faudrait certainement des mois pour mettre fin à la mission que Morzan m'avait confiée... Des mois pour qu'on fasse confiance à la nouvelle arrivante.

Il fallait quelque chose de plus radicale... De beaucoup plus rapide. Il fallait une action d'éclat.

J'avais bien une idée mais...

« Maître Ekel puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Faîte, répondit-il.

-Quelle est la peine infligée à ceux qui tentent de libérer vos esclaves ?

-Tout dépend de leur condition. »

Évidemment... Je me mis à réfléchir rapidement. Pour mon plan, quel rôle devais-je jouer ? Une guerrière fougueuse, intrépide et éprise de justice mais tout de même assez expérimentée me semblait être une bonne idée. Ceci expliquerait les raisons de ses sauvetages et me permettrait de me faire prendre sans me faire tuer. Peut-être devrais-je modifier un peu mon apparence également ? Me rajeunir un peu...

« Je pense à une femme mercenaire ou à quelque chose d'approchant.

-Une femme du commun donc.

-Exactement.

-Dix coups de fouet généralement... Et bien sûr, nous la vendons ensuite comme esclave pour compenser les pertes occasionnées. Les mercenaires sont généralement très appréciés. Il font de très bon garde du corps, même si ce sont des femmes ; surtout si ce sont des femmes en fait. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire grivois.

Proche des Dieux mais encore très attaché aux plaisirs de la chair. Je plaignais celle qui devait se donner à lui.

J'avais une dernière question à lui poser et sa réponse m'importait plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je ne me savais pas encore si coquette...

« Et cette femme, vous lui raseriez la tête comme à n'importe quel autre condamné ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi aurait-elle un traitement de faveur ? »

Je ne répondis pas et je pensais pendant un court instant à mes longs cheveux bruns que Morzan aimait tant. C'était pour la mission. Voilà ce que j'allais lui dire quand nous nous reverrions.

« Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Des esclaves vont-ils bientôt arriver ?

-Il en arrive tout le temps.

-Bien. »

Je lui exposai ensuite mon plan. Tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire fut :

« La douleur est déjà un grand pas nous permettant de nous rapprocher des Dieux. »

La douleur... Il n'y en aurait pas. Je savais quoi faire pour ne pas la ressentir. Il suffisait de quelques mots. Mais j'allais devoir donner l'impression de souffrir et je savais aussi comment faire une telle chose. Je n'avais qu'à me rappeler quelques souvenirs.

.

Tout allait être public. Les coups de fouet comme la perte de mes cheveux.

D'abord, le bourreau les coupa. Je n'accordai pas un regard aux mèches qui se trouvaient sur le sol autour de moi. Ensuite on me rasa. Je gardai la tête haute. Ce n'était pas la perte de quelques cheveux qui allait affecter Lesane la guerrière libératrice d'esclave.

J'étais assez contente de ce que j'avais accompli ces dernières semaines. Mon... Mon « client » proche de Dieux devait l'être beaucoup moins. Il est vrai que j'aurais dû le prévenir de la perte possible de quelques dizaines de ces précieux esclaves mais j'avais besoin de ces libérations pour faire croire à mon personnage. De toutes les caravanes que j'avais attaqué, deux d'entre elles avait réussi à rattraper tous les esclaves transportés. Quant à la dernière attaque, je m'étais laissée prendre avant d'avoir réussi à tous les libérer.

Ils en avaient fini avec mes cheveux. C'était au tour du fouet maintenant. Dans un sursaut de pudeur ; j'étais une femme après tout ; on m'avait laissé ma chemise mais le nombre de coup de fouet avait augmenté. Ils étaient passé à vingt.

Je murmurai rapidement les mots qui me permettrait d'atténuer la douleur. Je pensais réussir à tenir assez longtemps pour ne pas épuiser mes réserves d'énergie. Au besoin, j'avais les pierres cousus sur mes vêtements. Ce qui n'était que de la verroterie pour beaucoup était pour moi une précieuse source d'énergie. Ils me seraient utiles pendant les jours à venir. Grâce à eux, je ne souffrirais pas trop.

Perdue dans mes pensée, je ne fis même pas attention au premier coup de fouet. Je repris rapidement mes esprits. J'avais un rôle à jouer.

Deux.

Trois.

Quatre.

Je me souvins du jour où Morzan me gifla pour la première fois. Surprise mais surtout fierté blessée. Je sers les dents. Je fais semblant de ne pas avoir mal.

Cinq.

Six.

Sept.

Huit.

La façade commence à tomber. Il y a déjà eu trop de coups pour que je continue de les ignorer. Je ne serre plus les dents mais je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Le jour où j'ai compris qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais, j'avais pleuré aussi.

Neuf.

Dix.

Tenir... Encore tenir... Je dois tenir... J'ai une raison pour tenir maintenant et si je perds cette raison, tout est fini.

Onze.

Douze.

Treize.

De la sueur perle sur mon front. Ma concentration se relâche pendant un court instant.

Quatorze.

Ce coup de fouet-là, je le sens vraiment. J'ai failli crier. Ce jour-là non plus, je n'ai pas crier. Mon corps, encore fatigué par l'accouchement, n'était que plaies et bleus, contusions et blessures mais il ne fallait pas crier. Il fallait se concentrer sur ce que j'éprouvais pour projeter mes émotions.

Je ferme les yeux. Mes mains attachées se rapprochent des pierres ornant le haut de mon pantalon. Lorsque ma peau entre en contact avec l'une d'elle, une douce chaleur m'envahit.

Quinze.

Seize.

Dix-Sept.

Dix-Huit.

Le dernier bientôt... Le coup de grâce... La délivrance... Mais surtout le début de la souffrance qui durerait pendant plusieurs jours. J'ai un parfait souvenir à y associer. Une perte... Une perte qui me fera toujours souffrir.

Dix-Neuf.

Un Dragon bleu aux écailles encore plus brillantes que la pierre dont il porte en partie le nom ferme les yeux. Il a une plaie béante sur le flanc. Il a des marques, des blessures, infligées par un autre Dragon sur tout le corps. Je ne vois qu'une chose... L'épée rouge dans la plaie, cette plaie qui va bientôt mettre fin à sa vie.

Surprise par le souvenir qui vient de s'imposait à moi, je rouvre les yeux mais j'entends tout de même un dernier murmure... Un adieu.

Je n'entends pas les clameurs de la foule qui crie au feu. Je n'entends que ces quelques mots.

Il n'y eut pas de dernier coup de fouet. Quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras et m'emporta loin du lieu où j'avais souffert.

Je fermai de nouveau les yeux. Toutes mes pensées se tournèrent vers lui, vers cet homme que celui que j'avais aimé avait tant fait souffrir.

Son nom s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Brom...

...

* * *

Ahélya regarde d'un œil perplexe son nouveau chapitre.

PvC : C'est quoi le problème ?

A : Je sais pas. Il me plait beaucoup mieux que l'autre (enfin l'autre j'ai arrêté le massacre assez rapidement et je l'ai enterré dans un endroit où personne ne pourra le retrouver) mais...

PvC : Mais ?

A : Je sais pas. Peut-être est-il trop en rupture avec le précédent. J'aurais peut-être dû plus me pencher sur les sentiments de Selena après la révélation...

PvC : C'était pas ce que tu avais fait pour ton premier jet ?

A : Si mais... vous n'avez jamais eu cette sensation ? Le chapitre vous satisfait mais vous avez tout de même l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose pourtant vous n'arrivez pas à le reprendre ? C'est ce que je ressens pour ce chapitre.

PvC : Bon, je te laisse continuer de chercher dans ton coin ce qui ne va pas. Ahélya remercie Lya, REeveuse, Loveitachi et Fée-Clochette pour les review ! Le prochain chapitre n'a pas encore de titre mais le début est écrit. A la prochaine.

* * *

Suite à une remarque de Lya (encore merci), une phrase de ce chapitre a été quelque peu remaniée...


	17. Chapitre 14 : le Ruban et les Serments

Aujourd'hui, pas de long discours. Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que cette chère PvC n'est pas là (tant mieux, je suis sûre qu'elle ne vous manquera pas).

Rein n'est à moi.

Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le Ruban et les Serments**

.

On nous avait appris que la Dame des Jardins était souffrante. Elle devait garder le lit, avaient dit les guérisseurs venus la voir.

J'avais compris que Selena avait dû quitté le Domaine. La Main Noire était en mission. Quelqu'un allait bientôt mourir.

Le rythme de travail des Jardins avait ralenti. Moitié parce qu'il y avait moins de visiteurs car le Maître était absent. Moitié parce que beaucoup s'inquiétaient pour leur bienfaitrice.

Je m'inquiétais aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Pendant tout le temps que dura sa soit-disant maladie, il n'était pas rare de voir un jardinier arrêter le travail. Il se tournait ensuite en direction du château puis il fermait les yeux pendant un moment. Beaucoup priaient pour la santé de leur Dame.

Je priais aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Parfois, je me laissais aller à l'égoïsme et je ne pensais qu'à Elle. Pas à sa victime. Je voulais juste qu'elle revienne saine et sauve.

Parfois, je pensais à lui écrire. Je prenais le stylet qu'elle m'avait donné. J'avais le parchemin juste devant moi mais il restait toujours vierge. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Non, en fait, je savais parfaitement ce que je voulais lui dire mais en avais-je réellement le droit ?

...

.

Ce fut la douleur qui me réveilla. Je m'y étais attendue mais... Je réussis péniblement à bouger le bras pour que ma main repose sur l'une des pierres brodées sur mes vêtements. Je murmurai tant bien que mal une formule pour me guérir. La douleur reflua quelque peu.

« Vous êtes également magicienne ? »

Je tournai la tête pour voir qui venait de parler. C'était un homme... Plutôt grand et bien bâti. Il avait une cicatrice sur la joue. Je souris intérieurement. Hreddan, le libérateur d'esclave ; ma cible, était devant moi.

Il y avait un autre homme dans la pièce. Il était moins impressionnant que son comparse mais je me méfiais aussitôt de lui. Le libérateur d'esclave ne me poserait aucun problème. Lui par contre...

La question suivante d'Hreddan me surprit.

« Comment connaissez-vous Brom ? »

Devant mon air étonné, il ajouta :

« Avant de vous évanouir, quand nous vous avons tiré de là, vous avez murmuré ce nom. »

Le souvenir de la mort de Saphira me frappa de plein fouet ainsi que la peine et la douleur qui y étaient associées.

Je ne devais pas penser à ce genre de chose pour le moment. Plus tard peut-être. En cet instant précis, je ne pouvais penser à lui.

« Qui vous dit que notre Brom est le même ? » fis-je remarquer.

Hreddan se lança alors dans la description physique et morale d'un homme que je connaissais sans le connaître. Cet homme semblait connaître Brom. Il l'avait vu. Les soupçons de rébellion commençaient donc à être confirmés.

« Désolée, ce n'est pas la même personne. Mon Brom était un joueur et un tricheur qui a bien failli me plumer.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Demanda le deuxième homme présent.

-Il était plutôt bel homme. Nous avons donc décidé de régler nos problèmes dans un lit. Nous ne nous sommes plus jamais revu par la suite mais il m'arrive de repenser à lui avec plaisir. »

Un silence.

« Vous devez sans doute vous douter de mon identité. » finit par me dire Hreddan.

Je décidai d'être honnête avec lui.

« Oui.

-Ce que vous avez fait... Tous ces esclaves libérés... Tout ceci nous a tous beaucoup impressionné. Voudriez-vous rejoindre notre petit groupe et nous aider ? »

Je fis mine de réfléchir pendant un moment.

« J'ai longtemps été seule. J'ai longtemps lutté seule... Peut-être serait-il temps de... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être devrais-je... »

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens à dessein. Le libérateur d'esclave acquiesça.

« Je comprends... je comprends... Nous en reparlerons après que vous vous soyez remis.

-Merci. »

Puis il me surprit. Encore une fois.

« Je suis désolé pour vos cheveux. »

Pour être honnête, je n'y avais pas encore pensé. Je voulus lever la main pour toucher mon crâne maintenant lisse mais la douleur qui se réveilla à ce moment-là m'en empêcha.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » mentis-je.

Il n'eut pas l'air de me croire.

« On m'a nommé Hreddan à cause de mes actions mais mon véritable nom est Bregald. » dit-il ensuite.

J'allais devoir contacter Morzan pour le lui faire savoir. Peut-être que cet homme était déjà connu comme faisant partie des Vardens après tout.

« Et voici Cisc. » ajouta Hreddan/Bregald en me montrant l'autre homme présent dans la pièce.

Je lui fis un rapide signe de la tête pour le saluer. Le dénommé Cisc ne me le rendit pas.

« Je vais vous laissez vous reposer. Je vous enverrais un de nos guérisseurs le plus vite possible. Ils ne connaissent peut-être pas la magie mais ils pourront tout de même vous aider à vous sentir mieux.

-Merci. »

Hreddan quitta ensuite la pièce. Son compagnon, Cisc, resta avec moi. Devait-il me surveiller ? Au vue de l'état de mon dos, je n'allais certainement pas aller bien loin.

Nous nous observâmes pendant un petit moment puis je tournai la tête pour ne plus le voir et je fermai les yeux. J'espérais m'endormir le plus vite et le plus longtemps possible. J'avais besoin de reprendre des forces pour guérir mon dos.

J'entendis soudain Cisc se lever. Partait-il ? Je me trompais. Il s'approcha de moi. Je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Quelque chose me disait qu'il n'en fut pas dupe un seul instant. Il s'accroupit à mes côtés.

« C'est étrange. » murmura-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas.

« Oui, c'est très étrange. »

Silence.

« Cet homme, ce Brom, cet amant d'une nuit selon vos dires... »

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter.

« J'étais là. Vous avez dit plusieurs fois son nom pendant votre sommeil... Et la manière dont vous l'avez prononcé... Pour vous ce n'était pas un amant d'un soir. C'est un homme que ne réussissez pas à oublier. »

Je me retournai brusquement et je le fusillai du regard.

« Et puis-je savoir en quoi ce sont vos affaires ? En quoi les relations que j'ai entretenu avec mes amants sont vos affaires ? » demandai-je d'un ton exaspéré.

Tout ce qu'il venait de dire était vraiment gênant mais pas seulement parce ce que c'était plus que malvenues de le dire..

« Pardonnez mon impudence ma Dame. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Forte heureusement, il finit par s'en aller.

J'étais seule maintenant mais ce qu'il venait de dire avait fait son chemin dans mon esprit.

Un homme que je ne réussissais pas à oublier...

Je me mis à repenser à la prédiction de l'Herboriste de Teirm. Elle m'avait prédit un amour de Conte et de Légende, l'amour que louent les Poètes... Mais un amour qui devait aussi rester secret. Elle m'avait prédit le changement. Elle m'avait dit que le début de ce changement serait marqué par la présence d'un Dragon ou d'un Dragonnier. Le Dragonnier était maintenant là. Le Dragonnier était un homme qui me plaisait et que j'appréciais... Pourtant, je refusais de croire que ce Dragonnier puisse être l'Amant et le Père que les os de Dragon d'Angela m'avait annoncé. Ce n'était pas parce que je n'aimais pas cet homme. En d'autres temps et en d'autres lieux, j'aurais certainement pu me laisser aller à ce sentiment qui s'était emparé de moi. Mais ici et maintenant... C'était impossible.

Jamais ma main n'avait été liée à celle de Morzan par un ruban et pourtant j'étais liée à lui par un serment encore plus fort que celui de l'Union consacrée par ce simple ruban. Sur mon nom, mon véritable nom, je lui avais juré amour, fidélité et loyauté. Jamais je ne pourrais être capable de trahir Morzan. Jamais un autre homme ne serait capable de prendre sa place dans mon cœur... A moins que je ne change de nom.

Mais un nom, notre nom véritable, ne peut changer n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas...

...

* * *

PvC : Moi je suis certaine que j'ai manqué à pas mal de monde.

A : Dans tes rêves.

PvC : Rooooh... C'est moi ou tu es vraiment mal lunée ces temps-ci ?

A : Je ne suis pas mal lunée. Je suis angoissée... et quand j'angoisse j'ai tendance à être de mauvaise humeur.

PvC : Raconte tout à Tata PvC...

A : C'est rien de grave. J'attends mes résultats d'examen. J'ai fait ma petite journée d'essai/formation pour mon boulot de l'été... ça s'est bien passé. J'angoisse juste un peu de n'avoir personne derrière moi pour me surveiller la prochaine fois. Rien de bien extraordinaire quoi. C'est la vie.

Ahélya continue de discourir. PvC se tourne vers les lecteurs.

PvC : Bon laissons la psychoter tranquillement dans son coin. Ahélya remercie Lya, REeveuse, Fée-Clochette et Loveitachi pour leur reviews et comme d'habitude elle en réclame pour le présent chapitre. De mon côté, j'ai une question à vous poser... Histoire de savoir un peu plus sur vous les lecteurs... Y a-t-il des individus de sexe masculin dans la salle ?


	18. Chapitre 15 : Le Traître

Bon je crois qu'on va faire cours niveau bla bla parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveau chapitre depuis longtemps. Donc mes soucis d'ordi sont finis. J'en profité pour écrire et je vais essayer de tout faire pour continuer à avoir la maigre avance sur vous que j'ai réussi à prendre.

.

Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Christophe Paolini.

.

Bonne lecture

...

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le Traître**

**.  
**

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai tué des gens. Oh ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais bien sûr mais... Mais aujourd'hui c'est la première fois que je tue quelqu'un sans que l'on m'en ai donné l'ordre. Je devais tuer un homme. Je l'ai fait. On ne m'avait rien dit à propos de ses compagnons. Je les ai presque tous tué. Morzan croira que c'est parce que j'aime le travail bien fait. Il pensera que c'était le meilleur moyen de les empêcher de recommencer à causer des troubles à l'Empire. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je les ai tué. Loin de là._

_ Est-ce que je regrette ces meurtres ? Honnêtement, je ne saurais le dire. Je suis trop habituée à donner la mort pour en éprouver un réel regret._

_ Non, en fait, le seul regret que je pourrais avoir c'est que cette confession pourrait t'éloigner de moi. Des hommes sont morts et ma seule inquiétude est que tu te détournes de moi... Rien que pour ça tu devrais le faire de ce pas..._

_._

J'étais restée plusieurs jours alitées mais mes pouvoirs associés aux bons soins de Hœlian, une guérisseuse, m'avait tout de même remis rapidement sur pied. J'avais profité de ce repos pour devenir amie avec Hœlian. Je l'avais d'abord fait par intérêt, pour ma mission puis... Puis ce ne fut rapidement plus qu'un simple prétexte pour obtenir des renseignements sur Bregald et sa petite troupe de libérateurs d'esclaves. La jeune femme me plaisait. Elle était franche, droite et fière... Des qualités que j'appréciais.

Hœlian fut la première à me parler réellement des Vardens ainsi que des contacts que le petit groupe avait avec eux. Grâce à elle une partie de mes soupçons avaient été confirmés mais... Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Ce petit groupe semblait faire partie des Vardens sans l'être vraiment. Ils avaient des contacts fréquents avec eux mais les membres du groupe ne connaissaient pas les dirigeants actuels des Rebelles. De plus, Bregald m'avait plusieurs fois parlé de Brom en ces termes alors que cela faisait bien longtemps que le Dragonnier n'était plus à la tête des Vardens.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Je compris rapidement que c'était Cisc qui recevait ou envoyait des lettres aux Vardens. Bien sûr, il les lisait à Bregald qui lui dictait des réponses en retour mais quelque chose n'allait pas et j'avais décidé que j'aurais le fin mot de cette histoire.

Il fallait que je mette la main sur l'un de ces messages.

Si j'avais su...

J'eus l'occasion de mettre mon plan à exécution quelques temps plus tard. Je me grimais en une femme différente de Selena le Main Noire et de Lesane la guerrière puis je suivis le messager. A la nuit tombée alors qu'il dormait profondément, je le délestai de toutes ses affaires. Après avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais, je me mis à lire les lettres destinées aux Vardens... Enfin censées être destinées aux Vardens, devrais-je dire.

Un mensonge. Tout ce qu'avait bâti Bregald reposait sur un mensonge. Cet homme croyait faire partie des Vardens. Il croyait agir en leur nom alors que... Il pensait apporter la liberté aux esclaves mais en fait, il servait juste de fournisseur à tout un réseau de marchand d'esclaves et de voleur sans le savoir.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé une telle colère. J'étais en colère contre Cisc pour avoir profité de la naïveté de Bregald mais j'étais aussi en colère contre cet homme parce qu'il avait utilisé les Vardens dans cette supercherie. Il avait piétiné tout ce en quoi un homme que j'aimais croyait.

Il allait payer...

…

...

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Je ne cessais de penser à elle tout en me traitant mentalement d'idiot. Avec tristesse et tendresse, j'imaginais ce que Saphira aurait pensé de mon état d'amoureux transi. Elle se serait certainement moqué de moi tout en cachant intérieurement sa joie.

Mais une arrivée inattendue finit par venir me distraire quelque peu de mes pensées romantiques. C'était le début de l'après-midi. Je venais juste de terminer mon service. J'étais en train de rentrer au dortoir avec cinq ou six collègues et soudain une jeune fille se jeta sur moi et s'accrocha à mon cou.

« Grand frère ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête, me regarda dans les yeux puis éclata en sanglot.

« Oh Eragon si tu savais ! »

Elle enfouit sa tête contre mon épaule en sanglotant de plus belle. Les autres jardiniers nous regardaient d'un air étonné.

Je devais agir.

Lorsque ma « sœur » m'avait touché, elle m'avait envoyé un message mental. C'était un simple mot. Varden. Je décidai donc d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Papa. Papa est mort. Hild veut que tu reviennes. »

Elle reprit son souffle.

« Nous avons eu tellement de mal à te trouver Eragon. Si tu n'étais pas allé voir notre oncle Dragh à Dras-Leona avant de venir ici je... Je... »

Je pris ma sœur par les épaules.

« Calme-toi petit sœur s'il te plait. » lui dis-je d'un ton doux.

Je me tournais ensuite vers les autres jardiniers.

« Excusez-nous. Il semblerait que quelques problèmes de famille viennent de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. »

Nous nous éloignâmes lentement, moi soutenant ma sœur évidemment. Je menais la jeune femme jusqu'à mon atelier. Ici personne ne nous dérangerait.

Elle changea du tout au tout au moment où je la lâchai. Fini les pleurs. Ses yeux étaient secs. Son air était des plus sérieux.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer monsieur. » me dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Elle ne prononça pas mon véritable nom mais je le sentais presque sur ses lèvres.

Je m'assis.

« Ainsi... Weldon est mort. »

Je l'avais personnellement choisi pour devenir le chef des Vardens. Il y avait de cela plus de vingt ans.

« Qui lui succède ? Demandai-je.

-Deynor. Beaucoup aurait préféré Ajihad mais il est encore bien trop jeune pour d'autres. »

Je préférai ne pas me prononcer à ce sujet. Mieux valait ne pas me mêler de la succession. J'abordai donc l'autre raison de sa venue. Elle m'avait dit être allée voir notre oncle Dragh à Dras-Leona. Il y avait donc des problèmes là-bas. Lesquels ?

« Que se passe-t-il à Dras-Leona ? La questionnai-je.

-Un groupe de marchands d'esclaves et de voleurs se fait passer pour nous. Ils libèrent les esclaves pour mieux les revendre ensuite et ils en profitent aussi pour piller les caravanes.

-Comment vous en êtes-vous rendus compte ?

-Des esclaves ont réussi à nous rejoindre. Nous avons enquêté puis intercepté quelques messages. Une de nos guérisseuses les a infiltré il y a quelques mois. Elle a confirmé nos soupçons mais elle cherche encore par quel moyen les empêcher de nuire.

-Pourquoi me confier tout ceci ? Le problème semble être bientôt réglé.

-Dans son dernier message, notre espionne nous a dit qu'une femme était arrivée à Dras-Leona. Elle a libéré des esclaves mais on a fini par l'arrêter. C'est le groupe qui nous intéresse qui l'a libérée. »

Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Hœlian pense qu'il s'agit de la Main Noire. »

…

…

Je devais trouver un moyen d'agir. Lequel ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir très longtemps à ce propos. Je venais à peine de rentrer de mon expéditions que Bregald et Cisc nous convoquèrent. Ils avaient des choses à nous dire ou plutôt Cisc avait des chose à nous dire et Bregald nous observait, assis dans son fauteuil. En regardant le chef des libérateurs d'esclave, je repensai à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Il se reposait tellement sur Cisc. Pourquoi ? C'était étrange.

Au début je n'écoutai Cisc que d'une oreille puis un mot finit par retenir mon attention. Traître. Il y avait un traître parmi nous.

Évidemment à cette annonce du furtifs coups d'œil s'échangèrent. Est-ce toi le traître ? Ou toi ? Ou lui ? Ou elle ? Qui était le traître ?

Cisc prononça enfin mon nom.

« Lesane ! »

Je fis mine de prendre un air à la fois surpris et apeuré.

« Cisc je t'assure que... »

Il me fit taire d'un geste de la main. Une autre nom fit suite au mien. La réaction de Forreada fut la même que la mienne et il obtint la même réponse de la part de Cisc.

« Arrêtez Hœlian. »

Mon étonnement ne fut pas feint. C'était impossible. Pas ma guérisseuse. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

« J'ai reçu un message de nos amis. Hœlian est la Main Noire. »

Des murmures effrayés parcoururent l'assemblée. J'avais envie d'éclater de rire. Mon regard croisa alors celui de la guérisseuse qui n'avait pas bronché malgré toutes les accusations portées à son encontre.

Ce regard...

A cet instant, je compris qu'elle savait qui et ce que j'étais. Je ne vis qu'une seule raison à cette clairvoyance et cette raison expliquait le comportement de Cisc. Hœlian était une Varden, une véritable Varden.

...

* * *

PvC : Et c'est l'heure des remerciements...

A : Zut ! Je pensais que tu avais crâmé avec mon disque dur toi !

PvC : Ce n'est pas ainsi que je disparaîtrais.

Rire démoniaque de PvC. Ahélya hausse un sourcils.

A : Alors je remercie inheriwiki pour les renseignements sur les dirigeants des Vardens. Je remercie également loveitachi, Lya, Fé-clochette et Flad (tiens une nouvelle (nouveau ?) ! Bonjour. Bonjour.) pour leur review.

PvC : Et maintenan un petit sondage...

A : Tiens t'as fini de rire comme une débile.

PvC : Pose ta question.

A : Donc... Je pensais décaler le jour de parution des chapitres... au lundi soir ou au vendredi. Si vous avez une préférence, merci de m'en fait part dans les review... Bien sûr, vous pouvez aussi me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre par la même occasion ;)

* * *

Chapitre 16 : le Premier Pas.


	19. Chapitre 16 : le Premier Pas

A : Oh bon sang ! J'ai complètement oublié de poster. Désolée. En plus j'ai oublié de répondre aux review anonyme sur mon blog. Re-désolée ! Je répare ça le plus vite possible.

PvC : Seul avantage... c'est qu'elle va faire court niveau disclaimer. Je commence. Rien n'est à elle. Elle ne touche pas d'argent là-dessus.

A : Une fois j'avais parlé playlist avec Lya. Voilà la chanson que j'ai écouté en boucle en écrivant ce chapitre et les deux suivants : Pale ( www . youtube . com / watch?v=vUy36jUWxe8 )

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : le Premier Pas**

**.  
**

_Mais j'ai aussi laissé une vie suivre son cours dernièrement. Je n'y ai pas mis fin alors que j'avais toutes les raisons de le faire._

_ Regarde-moi ! Me voilà à me vanter d'avoir laisser quelqu'un en vie juste parce que cela pourrait contrebalancer ce que je t'ai annoncer plus haut. Tout ceci est ridicule. Totalement et irrémédiablement ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce que je cherche à ce point ton approbation ? Lorsque je n'étais qu'une jeune fille éprise de Morzan c'était parfaitement normale. Il était mon Maître et mon Sauveur, je devais..._

_ Cela va peut-être te paraître étrange mais je crois que c'est la première fois depuis que j'ai quitté Carvahall que je prends une décision sans avoir pensé un seul instant à sa réaction. (1)  
_

.

Forreada et moi avions quitté Dras-Leona pour nous rapprocher d'Hellgrind. C'était près de ces Montagnes de cauchemar que devait avoir lieu l'exécution de la Main Noire.

Nous passâmes la nuit sur place. J'utilisai l'Ancien langage pour que mon compagnon dorme plus profondément que jamais puis j'allais m'installer à côté d'Hœlian.

La guérisseuse était allongée à même le sol. Elle avait les mains et les jambes liées. On aurait dit qu'elle était en train de dormir mais je savais qu'elle faisait semblant.

Je restai à côté d'elle sans prononcer le moindre mot. Je voulais qu'elle parle la première. Le silence dura pendant un long moment puis enfin sa voix s'éleva.

« Pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

J'aurais pu lui poser la même question.

« Par amour. Et toi ?

-Par haine. »

Je comprenais mieux maintenant. J'en avais rencontré des dizaines comme elle. L'Empire avait fait souffrir un nombre incalculable de gens mais ils ne rejoignaient pas tous les Vardens pour autant. Beaucoup préféraient continuer de porter des œillères. Beaucoup préféraient continuer à endurer et à souffrir pendant que d'autres se chargeraient à leur place de les libérer. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien différencier ces hommes et ces femmes alors qu'ils avaient également souffert ?

« Brom sait-il qui tu es ? »

La question m'étonna mais je ne le montrais pas.

« Nos Brom ne sont pas les mêmes, mentis-je.

-Oh que si ! Tu rêvais de lui. Je t'ai veillé. Tu rêvais de lui et d'un Dragon bleu. Des rumeurs disent que le Dragon de Brom était plus bleu et plus brillant que le plus beau des saphirs et d'autres rumeurs disent qu'il s'est lancé à la poursuite de la Main Noire. »

Je ne pouvais pas continuer à mentir plus longtemps.

« Les Vardens sont toujours en contact avec lui ?

-Il ne nous dirige plus mais il nous aide toujours. Pour beaucoup il est même toujours notre chef. Sans lui, nous ne serions pas ce que nous sommes.

-Il vous a pourtant quitté.

-Il est un symbole. Il est le premier à avoir osé se dresser contre l'Empire.

-Il ne l'a pas fait pour vous, lui fis-je remarquer. La preuve ! Ne préfère-t-il pas courir après le Parjure au lieu de vous diriger vers la victoire ? »

Elle ne répondit pas à ma provocation par la colère. Elle resta calme.

« Comme beaucoup, il veut se venger. Nous ne pouvons pas l'en blâmer. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, il a droit à sa vengeance. »

Hœlian se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux. Je soutins son regard.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Et je n'avais aucune envie de le faire.

« Je pense qu'il sait, finit-elle par dire. La seule question que je me pose maintenant est donc celle-ci : pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas encore tuée ? »

Il n'y avait nulle trace d'animosité dans sa voix. Juste une intense curiosité.

« Tu parles bien facilement d'un homme que tu n'as jamais croisé. » déclarai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est une Légende. Tout le monde aime parler des Légendes. »

Une pause.

« Comment est-il ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Il me fallut un peu de temps pour réussir à répondre à cette question.

« Je ne peux rien te dire sur son apparence. Il s'est introduit chez nous sous un déguisement évidemment et je ne l'ai encore jamais vu sans lui. Mais la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé que c'était un homme qui avait vu et vécu beaucoup de choses. »

Je me tus. Elle ne parla pas.

« J'ai beaucoup discuté avec lui avant de savoir qui il était. C'est un homme cultivé, intelligent, audacieux. Il faut l'être pour se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du dragon. C'est... C'est un homme qui souffre. Je l'ai vu et je l'ai senti. Ses murs mentaux sont à toute épreuve mais quelques images se sont échappées alors que j'étais en contact avec lui et... Et je les ai vu. Bon sang, comment a-t-il pu ne pas devenir fou avec toute cette souffrance ? »

Moi, je le serais devenue. J'avais bien failli le devenir quand Morzan m'avait enlevé notre enfant. J'avais réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau pour une seule raison. Son chantage. Une mission menée à bien contre une visite à mon fils. C'était après une mission mener à bien, c'était après une visite que j'avais vu. Ce n'était qu'un bébé. D'où pouvait bien provenir tous ces bleus ? Et là, j'avais bien failli devenir folle encore une fois. Parfois j'aurais même préféré voir mon fils mort. C'était peut-être le seul moyen pour qu'il ne souffre plus. Mais j'étais égoïste. Je voulais que mon enfant vive alors... Alors je soignais chaque bleus, chaque plaies que je trouvais sur son petit corps et je faisais tout mon possible pour détourner l'attention de son père sur moi. A moi, il pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il ne touchait pas à un cheveux de mon fils.

J'aimais un monstre. J'avais même continué à le faire après ses découvertes mais maintenant... Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Tout en pensant à ma propre histoire, j'avais continué de parler de Brom et soudain Hœlian éclata de rire.

« Non ! Ce pourrait-il que ce soit réciproque ? Ce serait pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas tué ? Si un jour les Poètes ont vent de cette histoire, ils se battront pour en écrire la Légende. »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Non, en fait, j'avais trop peur de comprendre. Je choisis de changer de sujet.

« Tu es infiltrée depuis plus longtemps que moi. Que sais-tu sur notre petit groupe de soi-disant libérateurs ? »

Elle prit son temps pour répondre.

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment Cisc a su, me dit-elle.

-Moi aussi et je dois dire que j'apprécie l'ironie de la situation. Te faire passer pour la Main Noire alors que tu es une Varden...

-Alors que la véritable Main Noire est elle aussi là. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire. C'était étrange de rire avec l'ennemi mais ce n'était pas déplaisant.

« Bregald sait tout. » m'annonça-t-elle après ce fou rire.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle révélation mais je ne le lui montrais pas.

« Explique-moi tout. »

Elle parla pendant un long moment. C'était en devenant la maîtresse de Bregald qu'elle avait réuni la plupart de ses informations. Elle avait d'abord fait comme moi. Elle avait intercepté l'une des messagers pour voir ce que contenait les lettres qu'envoyait Cisc aux Vardens puis elle avait attendu pendant un moment avant de mettre la deuxième partie de son plan à exécution. Elle était donc devenue la maîtresse du libérateur d'esclave et leur relation était restée secrète mais elle soupçonnait Cisc d'avoir tout découvert dernièrement.

Bregald était en fait l'un des lieutenants de Cisc et il rêvait de gloire et de prestige. Cisc lui avait donc offert cette position tandis qu'il se gardait celle d'éminence grise. Bregald se moquait de ce que devenait vraiment les esclaves puisqu'il avait ce qu'il voulait. Il était célèbre. Tout le monde louait ses actions.

J'écoutai Hœlian sans l'interrompre une seule fois tout en montant mentalement un plan. Le plan que j'avais en tête était simple mais il allait certainement me coûter pas mal d'énergie. J'allais devoir altérer les souvenirs de Forreada et ceux d'Hœlian. J'avais décidé de la laisser en vie mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser une Varden partir comme ça alors qu'elle connaissait mon visage et mon identité. A Forreada, je ferais croire que le traître avait été éliminée. Pour Hœlian, j'effacerai tout souvenir me concernant puis je lui ferais croire qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper.

Forreada et moi allions ensuite retourner à Dras-Leona pour rendre compte de notre mission à Bregald et Cisc. J'allais laisser quelques jours passer afin de connaître qui trempait véritablement dans l'affaire puis ces derniers connaîtraient la mort de la main de la Main Noire.

…

…

J'avais le parchemin ensorcelé toujours enroulé devant moi. J'avais le stylet qui l'accompagnait juste à côté, tout prêt à rendre son office. J'avais quelque chose à lui dire, plus un prétexte qu'un véritable message qui me permettrait de reprendre contact avec elle. Tout était prêt. Tout était là. Mais j'hésitais encore et toujours à dérouler le parchemin.

Était-ce de la trahison ?

Je me résonnai. Ces hommes ne faisaient pas partie des Vardens. Ils nous portaient même préjudice. Quel mal y avait-il à mettre fin à leurs agissements ?

Petit problème, la personne à qui j'allais les dénoncer n'était pas n'importe qui. Moi, Ancien Dragonnier, l'homme qui avait créé les Vardens, j'étais sur le point de donner des renseignement à l'âme damnée de Morzan, j'étais prêt à aider la Main Noire elle-même.

La voix de Saphira résonna dans ma tête comme si la Dragonne était toujours vivante.

Sois donc honnête avec toi-même. En fait le Créateur des Vardens, le Fer de Lance de la rébellion est tout simplement amoureux de la Main Noire et c'est pour cette raison qu'il veut l'aider à tout prix.

Je déroulai le parchemin pour ne plus entendre sa voix. Cela faisait bien trop mal d'imaginer les réflexions qu'elle aurait pu avoir à propos de mes actions.

Je fus surpris de voir que le parchemin était couvert d'une écriture connue. Selena m'avait écrit en premier. Ce que j'avais tellement hésité à faire, elle l'avait fait avant moi. Dans son message, elle m'expliquait sa mission puis elle me faisait part de ses pensées.

…

…

_ Tu dois te demander où je veux en venir. Moi-même je me le demande._

_ Parfois il m'est arrivé de croire que les choses pouvaient changer, qu'Il changerait. C'était il y a si longtemps. Cet espoir a rapidement était déçu. Rien n'allait changer._

_ Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne en fait. Juste avant notre première rencontre, j'étais à Teirm. Alors que je me trouvais là-bas, j'ai dû me rendre dans une herboristerie. Pourquoi ? Et bien, les armes blanches et la magie ne sont pas mes seuls talents ainsi que tu dois t'en douter. J'ai fini par atterrir dans le quartier où vivent les riches marchands de Teirm. C'est là... Entre deux grandes maisons que j'ai déniché une herboristerie. Je suis repartie de cette boutique sans les herbes que je cherchais mais j'en suis revenue avec une prédiction._

_ Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Les prédictions tombent très rarement juste mais j'ai préféré me renseigner sur ce point et j'ai très vite appris que les prédictions issues d'os de Dragon étaient fiables, plus que fiables même. Elles ne sont pas nombreuses à être arrivées jusqu'à nous mais elles ont toutes eu lieu apparemment._

_ Je ne te dirais pas ce que m'a confié celle qui a lancé les os. Ce secret restera entre elle, son chat et moi. Je ne te dirai qu'une chose. Elle m'a annoncé un changement... Un changement et un Dragonnier._

_ Et te voilà..._

_ Et j'ai enfin pris ma décision._

_ Bientôt je serais de retour et tu sauras tout. (1)_

_...

* * *

(1) : Les passages en italiques sont des passages du message que Selena adresse à Brom.

* * *

_Un peu de pub :

Envie de discuter avec d'autres fanficeur faites donc un tour par ici : www . fanfiction . net/myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/

Envie de me laisser une review : cliquer juste en dessous !

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre : L'autre Nom


	20. Chapitre 17 : L'autre Nom

A : Fleur-de-lune-dorée-au-soleil-automnal salue tous les gentils-lecteurs-qui-suivent-sa-fic. Ugh !

PvC : Non, tu vas pas parler comme ça ici aussi !

A : Les-3-livres-bientôt-4-parlant-de-Dragon n'appartiennent pas à Fleur-de-lune-dorée-au-soleil-automnal. Elle ne touche pas de verroterie pour écrire cette fic. Fleur-de-lune-dorée-au-soleil-automnal souhaite une bonne lecture aux gentils-lecteurs-qui-suivent-sa-fic !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : L'autre Nom**

**.  
**

Ma première visite lors de mon retour au Domaine fut pour Brisingr. Le Dragon rouge allait bien, très bien même. D'habitude, il n'était jamais très en forme après nos absences à Morzan et moi. Il fallait toujours un peu de temps et quelques visites pour qu'il redevienne lui-même mais aujourd'hui, il allait bien. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour retrouver ses esprits après mon arrivée. Juste quelques deux ou trois « Brisingr » ainsi que quelques caresses.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. » déclarai-je.

« Il est venu me voir pendant ton absence. Parfois pas très longtemps mais tous les jours il se réservait un peu de temps pour moi. »

Le Dragon sourit.

« Il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Les Dragons sont toujours sa priorité. Tu aurais dû le voir avec Saphira ou avec n'importe quel autre Dragon. Un vrai charmeur. Bien peu ont réussi à lui résister. »

« Comment était Saphira ? » lui demandai-je.

Il sourit de nouveau.

« Comme n'importe quelle Dragonne. Fière. Imbue d'elle-même. Arrogante. Ironique. Sarcastique. Et en même temps, je n'ai jamais connu Dragonne plus obéissante et respectueuse de ses Ainées qu'elle. Elle aimait follement son Dragonnier et Brom lui rendait cet amour au centuple. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il aurait dû devenir fou à sa mort mais c'est presque tout le contraire qui s'est produit. Il est devenu plus dur, plus fort, plus rusé, plus... Tout était déjà là avant mais il a fallu la mort de sa Saphira pour que... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il semblait triste.

« T'entendais-tu bien avec Saphira ? »

A demi-mot, Morzan m'avait dit avoir eu le même Maître que Brom et Brinsingr avait confirmé cette information.

« Avec moi, il n'y avait aucun problème mais... Mais Saphira ne pouvait pas voir Morzan en fairth. Elle détestait la manière dont Brom s'écrasait devant mon Dragonnier. Elle a toujours détesté Morzan. C'était le seul point de discorde qui existait entre elle et Brom. »

Un léger voile passa dans les yeux de Brisingr.

« Elle aimait follement son Dragonnier et Brom lui rendait cet amour au centuple. Il ne voyait qu'elle... »

« Brisingr. » appelai-je doucement pour qu'il ne perde pas pied.

Il secoua sa lourde tête comme s'il voulait s'éclaircir les idées puis son regard de feu se posa sur moi. Le voile avait disparu... Pour le moment.

« Tu as changé. » me dit-il.

Je passai la main dans mes cheveux courts. J'avais un peu, très peu, accélérer leur repousse. Je ne voulais pas dépenser autant d'énergie pour une simple question de coquetterie.

« C'était pour ma mission. » déclarai-je.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Il baissa la tête pour me renifler puis il la releva. Il souffla. Quelques flammes dansèrent dans l'air et éclairèrent le plafond de la grotte pendant un court moment.

« C'est plus profond que ça. Tu as changé Selena. »

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre. .

« Il est rare de t'entendre m'appeler seulement Selena. » murmurai-je.

D'habitude c'était Selena-Main-Noire ou Selena-Compagne mais le plus souvent, il me nommait « Compagne de mon Lié ».

« J'ai d'autres noms qui pourraient convenir maintenant mais tu n'es pas encore prête à les entendre. »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Il arrive. »

Il les rouvrit.

« Il est venu me voir pendant ton absence. Parfois pas très longtemps mais tous les jours il se réservait un peu de temps pour moi. »

Je me retournai. Le Changement était là.

…

…

Comme à peu près chaque jour depuis le départ de Selena, je m'étais réservé un instant pour aller voir le Dragon de Morzan. Parfois je ne restais que quelques minutes avec lui. C'était lorsqu'il n'était pas en état de me répondre. A d'autres moments, je passais une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec lui.

Une étrange danse s'était instaurée entre nous deux. Il y avait trop de chose entre lui et moi pour que nos conversations ne soient pas emprunte d'un certain embarras. Nous faisions tout notre possible pour éviter d'aborder certains sujets sensibles mais comme nous passions tout notre temps à parler d'un temps dont nous étions les seuls à nous rappeler, ces sujets-là étaient toujours très proches de nous. C'était à nous de faire en sorte qu'ils ne se mettent pas entre nous.

Nous n'étions pas ennemis. Nous n'étions pas non plus amis. Nous n'étions que deux anciens Combattants qui ne s'étaient pas battus dans le même camps. Nous n'avions en commun que deux solitudes que nous voulions voir disparaître pendant un instant.

Elle m'avait dit être de retour bientôt. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi tôt.

Selena était revenue et sa première visite avait été pour le Dragon. Ce dernier avait dit qu'elle aurait été plus heureuse si elle avait été Dragonne. De mon côté, je pensais que si les temps avaient été différents, elle aurait sans doute fait partie des nôtres.

En la voyant, je pris aussitôt un air inquiet que je ne cherchais même pas à masquer. Il n'était plus temps pour nous deux de porter des masques.

Elle était plus pâle, plus mince. Avait-elle été malade ? Et ses cheveux... Sa longue crinière brune avait disparu. Ses cheveux étaient courts. Quelques épis rebelles se dressaient fièrement sur son crâne.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Je me souvins enfin de ce que m'avait raconté ma prétendue sœur. La femme qui devait être la Main Noire avait été condamnée pour avoir libérer des esclaves. Je comprenais mieux maintenant. Ses cheveux étaient aussi courts parce qu'on avait dû les lui raser. Elle n'avait pas été malade. Elle n'était juste pas encore tout à fait remise des coups de fouet qu'elle avait reçu. Elle était donc prête à aller aussi loin ? Juste pour lui.

Je m'approchai d'elle. Je levai la main pour la passer tendrement dans ses cheveux courts. Ma main finit son chemin sur sa joue.

Je me rendis enfin compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je voulus retirer ma main.

Elle la retint.

…

…

Il passa la main dans mes cheveux. Je ne l'en empêchai pas. Puis il posa la main sur ma joue. Il voulut presque aussitôt la retirer. Ceci, je l'en empêchai.

Je fermai les yeux.

Comme Morzan, il avait la main calleuse mais ce n'était pas le même type de cals. Le Parjure maniait l'épée tandis que le Dragonnier utilisait la pelle et la pioche. Après tout, ici, il n'était qu'un simple jardinier.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, répondis-je. Je connaissais les conséquences. »

Je lâchai sa main. A mon grand plaisir, il ne la retira pas tout de suite.

« Ça te va bien, tenta-t-il.

-Non c'est faux mais c'est gentil de le dire. »

Sa main quitta enfin ma joue. Elle me manqua aussitôt.

…

…

Je retirai ma main à regret.

Je n'avais pas menti lorsque je lui avais dit que cela lui allait bien.

« Ç a ne risque pas de lui plaire. » intervint alors le Dragon du Parjure.

Selena et moi, nous tournâmes vers lui.

« Il devra bien s'y faire. » répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le Dragon se mit à rire. Ce rire était vraiment malicieux comme si... Comme s'il était le seul à savoir quelque chose.

« Tu as changé Selena. » dit-il.

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules. Je la regardai. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Je posai ensuite les yeux sur le Dragon. Nos regards se croisèrent. La question que j'étais en train de me poser me brûlait les lèvres mais Selena était là. Je ne pouvais pas poser cette question devant elle. Plus tard, lorsque nous serions seuls lui et moi, je le ferai. Plus tard, j'oserai lui demander si mon hypothèse était la bonne.

Je regardai de nouveau Selena. J'aurais voulu lui demander ce qu'elle avait à me dire mais je n'osai pas le faire.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

…

…

Le silence venait de surgir et il ne semblait pas prêt de nous quitter. Brom semblait mal à l'aise. Je l'étais également. Le message que je lui avais envoyé via le parchemin ensorcelé se dressait maintenant entre nous. Il devait mourir d'envie de me demander ce que j'avais à lui dire comme je brûlais d'envie de lui faire part de ma décision. Mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. J'avais quelques petites chose à faire avant. J'avais des adieux à donner.

Murtagh...

Si j'acceptais mon destin, il n'y aurait pas de retour possible.

« Ton voyage s'est-il bien passé ? » Finit par me demander Brom.

Une banalité.

« Comme tous les voyages. »

Le silence. Il fut bientôt troublé par un soupir d'ennui provenant de Brisingr.

« Les humains je vous jure... »

Nous le regardâmes. Il soupira de nouveau.

« Vous êtes si compliqués... »

Je choisis de l'interrompre avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. S'il commençait une diatribe contre les humains, nous allions en avoir pour des heures de discours.

« Quand revient-il Brisingr ? »

Le Dragon ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Bientôt. Les Vardens qu'il poursuivait se sont échappés. Il sera d'une humeur massacrante à son retour. »

Je vis Brom sourire. Il sentit mon regard posé sur lui.

« Désolé mais je ne peux que me réjouir d'une telle nouvelle. »

Je regardai Brisingr.

« Informe-le de mon retour. Dis-lui que le libérateur d'esclave est mort et que le calme est revenu à Dras-Leona. Je lui dirais le reste à son retour. »

Le Dragon inclina la tête pour signifier son accord. Mon regard alla ensuite de Brom à Brisingr.

« Je vais vous laisser. Le Domaine m'appelle. »

…

…

Selena nous laissa. Je n'ignorais pas qu'elle dirigeait le Domaine. La Compagne de Morzan était souvent souffrante mais dès qu'elle allait mieux, les Jardins retrouvaient leur Dame. Autrement dit, quand elle n'était pas en mission, elle s'occupait de la gestion du Domaine.

J'attendis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Je voulais être certain de son absence avant de poser la question qui occupait mon esprit au Dragon de Morzan. Lorsque je me tournai vers lui, je remarquai aussitôt son air goguenard.

« Elle a changé. » lui dis-je.

Il acquiesça.

« Jusqu'à quel point ? » demandai-je.

« Selena-qui-change-et-doute n'est plus. Elle a choisi. »

« Qu'a-t-elle choisi ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Argetlam »

Un silence.

« Et puis tu poses les mauvaises questions Argetlam. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a choisi qui devrait t'intéresser mais plutôt qui. »

...

* * *

PvC : Je t'en supplie ! Arrête de parler comme ça !

A : Fleur-de-lune-dorée-au-soleil-automnal ne voit pas pourquoi elle devrait écouter petite-voix-embêtante-qui-n'arrête-pas-de-la-ramener-pour-un-oui-ou-pour-un-non.

PvC : Tu as un peu de pub à faire. Ils ne comprendront rien si tu continues à parler comme ça...

Ahelya réfléchit.

A : Petite-voix-embêtante-qui-n'arrête-pas-de-la-ramener-pour-un-oui-ou-pour-un-non a peut-être raison.

Ahélya enlève sa perruque et efface ces peintures de guerre.

A : Déjà je remercie Lya (j'espère que tu as retrouvé internet), loveitachi et REeveuse pour leur review. Maintenant une page de PUB. Ceux qui le désirent peuvent partir mais laissez-moi quand même une petite review avant de vous en aller définitivement.

* * *

Le forum francophone vient d'avoir 15 jours (bon anniversaire FoF) et quelques petites animations ont commencé à se mettre en place. N'hésitez pas à venir vous inscrire sur Forum Francophone (voir mes auteurs favori) pour pouvoir y participer.

=** Cap ou pas Cap** : Des défis pour favoriser votre fièvre créatrice !

- forum . fanfiction . net/topic/77280/28601308/1/

= **La première Nuit d'écriture du FoF**

- Explication : forum . fanfiction . net/topic/77280/29272306/1/

- Inscription : forum . fanfiction . net/topic/77280/29282081/1/

= **Des jeux : Loups-garou et Rigors Mortis** (on cherche des joueurs et une date qui arrange tout le monde)

- forum . fanfiction . net/topic/77285/29269969/1/

= **Les journées à thèmes du FoF (**que l'on est en train de tester. Aujourd'hui c'est journée indienne)

- forum . fanfiction . net/topic/77285/29311156/1/


	21. la Ruse de la Déesse

PvC : Je crois que vous vous êtes encore fait avoir mes cocos...

A : Mais non, ça fait juste longtemps que je n'avais pas mis de conte donc...

PvC : Et puis comme ça tu t'accordes une semaine supplémentaire pour écrire le chapitre 18

A : Faux le chapitre 18 est déjà écrit ! Comme pour les contes précédents, ne pas lire ce chapitre ne gênera en rien la compréhension de la suite. Vous pouvez donc vous en aller et attendre vendredi prochain pour lire le chapitre 18

PvC : N'empêche que c'est sadique ce que tu fais...

A : Ce conte est librement inspiré d'une légende égyptienne mettant en scène Isis et Râ. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**La Ruse de la Déesse**

**.  
**

_Comme les Hommes, les histoires naissent, vivent et meurent. Comme les Hommes, les histoires peuvent être tuées._

_ Les meurtriers de l'histoire que je vais ressusciter sous vos yeux sont les Elfes. Ces splendides créatures ont tout fait pour que cette histoire soit oubliée et perdue. Ils ont tout fait pour qu'elle meure. Mais malgré toutes leurs tentatives, elle est toujours là. Peu d'homme la connaissent mais à chaque que l'un d'eux la raconte, cette histoire revit un peu._

_ Pourquoi les Elfes veulent-ils assassiner cette histoire ? Car ils ne croient pas aux Dieux et ils nient avoir un jour cru en eux. Et pourtant... pourtant cette légende ne prouverait-elle pas le contraire ? S'ils n'ont jamais cru en dieux pourquoi cette légende parle-t-elle d'eux ?_

…

...

Le Dieu Heaousigel avait fini par bénir de sa présence le monde des Elfes. Chaque matin, il montait sur sa barque magique et il se lançait dans un long voyage pour apporter la lumière dans chaque coin et recoin de leur terre.

Mais chaque soir, Lyft au corps étoilé absorbait Heaousigel et les rayons de soleil du Dieu ne parvenait plus aux Elfes. Dans le corps étoilé de Lyft, Heaousigel devait vaincre son ennemi mortel Naedrynn. Le soleil devait lutter contre le serpent jusqu'à ce que le jour revienne.

Les jours passaient. Pendant la journée, Heaousigel voyageait. La nuit, il luttait contre le serpent Naedrynn.

Les années passèrent. Le Dieu vieillissait. Son corps devenait d'or. Ses yeux commençaient à ressembler à deux pierres précieuses. Il se déplaçait de plus en plus lentement...

Une femme veillait sur le Dieu vieillisant. Son nom était Modoreynd. Modoreynd était une déesse mineure et elle désirait plus de pouvoir. Elle pensait pouvoir tirer ce pouvoir de Heaousigel mais elle avait beau s'occuper de lui de tout son cœur et de toutes ses forces, Heaousigel ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention qu'au Dernier des Elfes. Modoreynd conçut donc un plan pour poivoir s'emparer du pouvoir de Heaousigel

Modoreynd savait que le Dieu tirait son pouvoir de son nom, de son véritable nom. Si elle connaissait ce nom, elle pourrait se servir du Vieux Dieu. Elle ferait de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle savait son véritable nom, elle pourrait avoir toute la puissance qu'elle désirait.

Chaque jour Heaousigel faisait une promenade dans les jardins du temple que les Elfes avaient construit pour qu'il se repose. Chaque jour, il empruntait exactement le même chemin. Parfois Modoreynd l'accompagnait et elle lui offrait son bras pour l'aider à se déplacer mais bien souvent, le vieux Dieu préférait se promener seul pour réfléchir aux problèmes que les Elfes ne cessaient de lui confier.

Le plan qu'avait conçu Modoreynd était simple. Elle façonna un petit serpent de terre et elle lui donna la vie. Elle déposa le serpent magique sur le chemin qu'empruntait Heaousigel durant sa promenade. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Le lendemain alors qu'il se baladait, Heaousigel fut mordu par le serpent de Modoreynd. La morsure était mortelle. Si Heaousigel n'était pas soigné, il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

La douleur du vieux Dieu résonna dans chaque coin et chaque recoin du monde. Elle alerta bien vite tous et toutes. Chaque Dieu, chaque Déesse, chaque Elfes fut bientôt à son chevet et chacun fit tout ce qu'il avait en son pouvoir pour le soigner. Nul n'y parvint.

Modoreynd finit par s'avancer. Elle annonça qu'elle connaissait un moyen de guérir Heaousigel mais le sortiliège qu'elle voulait utiliser ne pouvait fonctionnait que si le vieux Dieu lui disait son véritable nom.

Heaousigel se refusait de donner son véritable nom à Modoreynd. Il connaissait les ambitions de sa servante. Il savait qu'elle voulait devenir une Déesse majeure et qu'elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir. S'il lui donnait son nom...

Il essaya de duper la Déesse. Il lui donna tous les noms que les autres Dieux et les Elfes lui avaient un jour donné. Heofoncandel... Sungang... Sigel... Ficandel... Sol... Wedercandel... Merecandel... Sunna...

Modoreynd essaya chaque nom. Le sort de guérison ne fonctionna pas. Heaousigel continuait de souffrir et si on ne faisait rien il allait finir par mourir.

Les Dieux et les Elfes le pressèrent de donner son nom à Modoreynd. Ils ne pouvaient vivre sans lui. Heaousigel devait vivre eux. Sans lui, ils n'étaient rien.

Le vieux Dieu finit donc par donner son plus précieux trésor à sa servante. Il l'attira plus loin et lui confia son nom tout bas. Modoreynd récita aussitôt le sortilège. Heaousigel fut guéri. La Servante devint plus puissante que jamais. Elle fut une Déesse de premier plan et contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, elle ne profita pas trop de son pouvoir. Les Elfes furent assez heureux sous sa tutelle.

Les années passèrent. Il était difficile de savoir qui servait qui entre Heaousigel et Modoreynd. Le Dieu était sous le contrôle de la Déesse mais cette dernière continuait de le servir comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Il ne faut cependant pas croire que la ruse de la Déesse resta impunie. Un nom véritable peut changer et Modoreynd l'ignorait. Un jour, elle perdit tout contrôle sur Heaousigel. Le nom du Dieu avait changé, sans doute à cause de toutes ces années de servitude. Modoreynd ne pouvait donc plus se servir de lui.

La vengeance de Heaousigel fut douce. Modoreynd n'était-elle pas restée à ces côtés pendant toutes ces années ? N'avait-elle pas continuer à prendre soin de lui ? Mais son crime ne pouvait rester impunie. Il fit comme elle. Heaousigel s'empara du véritable nom de Modoreynd. Comment ? L'histoire ne l'a pas retenu. Peut-être était-il si puissant qu'il n'eut aucunement besoin d'une ruse pour le connaître. L'histoire n'a retenu que le résultat.

Heaousigel exila Modoreynd. La Déesse ne pourrait revenir auprès de lui et auprès des Elfes que si son véritable nom changeait. Si elle abandonnait tout envie de pouvoir et de puissance, son nom ne serait plus le même et comme Heaousigel, elle ne serait donc plus soumise aux ordres de celui qui le détenait.

…

…

_Modoreynd -t-elle réussi à changé ? Certains le pensent. D'autres affirment le contraire. Je n'en ai personnellement aucune idée._

_ Il ne faut retenir qu'une chose de cette histoire. Votre véritable nom peut changer. C'est rare mais ce n'est pas impossible. Tout chose évolue. Vous évoluez et votre nom fait de même. Si vous changez profondément, votre nom ne sera plus le même..._

...

* * *

PvC : Dis... ce conte là il n'était pas prévu la semaine dernière non.

A : En effet, je l'ai écrit cette semaine. C'est pour ça que le chapitre 18 est fin prêt pour la semaine prochaine. Voilà pourquoi loveitachi tu as reçu le début du chapitre 18 dans ma RàR et pas le début de ce petit conte ;)

PvC : D'ailleurs, ces contes ils vont avoir une utilité ou pas ?

A : D'une certaine manière oui mais l'explication n'est pas pour tout de suite. Un grand merci à Fe-Clochette, REeveuse, Lya, Loveitachi et RandomnessIsGold pour les review, la mise en favori. A vendredi prochain !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Le choix.


	22. Chapitre 18 : Le Choix

PvC : Cette fois-ci c'est enfin la suite !

A : Oh c'est bon ! Pas besoin de le faire remarquer.

PvC : Tu veux vraiment que je réponde ?

A : Non. Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Paolini. Pendant un moment je me suis demandée si je n'allais pas passé cette fic au rating M mais j'ai estimé que je restais dans l'implicite.

PvC : Je me demande bien où tu as pu pêcher cette idée.

A : Je me le demande aussi. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le Choix  
**

**.  
**

Morzan était de retour. Il ne me convoqua pas tout de suite pour lui faire un compte-rendu de ma mission. Après tout, ma cible était morte. Il avait dû en avoir la confirmation depuis longtemps. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de compte-rendu pour le moment. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire... La revue de ses gardes et la gestion du Domaine par exemple.

J'aurais dû le voir afin de lui donner les « Livres » du Domaines mais j'avais envoyé un domestique à ma place. Je crois que je craignais sa réaction à la vue de mes cheveux courts. Pendant un moment, j'avais même été tentée d'utilisée le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait pour leur faire retrouver leur longueur d'antan.

Le moment de nos retrouvailles finit par arriver. Comme d'habitude, notre rencontre eu lieu dans son bureau, dans le plus grand secret. J'aurais voulu rester dans l'ombre durant notre conversation mais bien entendu, il m'ordonna d'avancer vers lui et j'obéis.

Ses yeux vairons se durcirent à la vue de ma coiffure.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Pour m'infiltrer parmi eux, j'ai choisi d'attaquer des caravanes d'esclaves afin de les libérer. Après avoir acquis une certaine renommée, je me suis laissée arrêter. J'ai donc été condamnée à avoir la tête rasée ainsi qu'à vingt coups de fouet. Le groupe m'a libéré pendant l'exécution. Il m'ont ensuite accueilli parmi eux.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé la magie pour y remédier ?

-J'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour détruire ce petit groupe et je ne veux pas gaspiller le peu qu'il me reste. Tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi. »

C'était un demi-mensonge. Garder cette longueur de cheveux c'était lui montrer mon désaccord, c'était m'affranchir de ses décisions. Une petit déloyauté. Une petite victoire. Une infime trahison puisque le serment que je lui avais prêté ne s'était pas douloureusement rappelé à mon bon souvenir. Ce n'était rien mais pour moi, c'était beaucoup.

Morzan s'approcha de moi. Comme Brom, il passa la main dans mes cheveux puis sa main se posa sur ma joue. Il m'embrassa sur l'autre. Ses lèvres se posèrent ensuite sur les miennes. Un premier baiser léger. Le deuxième prit des accents déjà un peu plus passionné. Je n'y répondis que par automatisme. Si j'avais pu le faire... S'il n'y avait pas eu ce serment entre nous... Je l'aurais repoussé.

« Que dirais-tu d'un cadeau en plus de ta récompense habituelle ? Je pourrais... »

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non ! Ne gâche pas ton énergie pour moi. Garde-la pour lutter contre nos ennemis. »

C'était un mensonge, un énorme mensonge et pourtant, il n'y eut aucun contrecoup. Aucune douleur. Aucune souffrance.

Une troisième baiser. Je n'y répondis pas. J'étais trop étonnée par cette absence de douleur. Je lui avais menti. J'aurais dû...

Le baiser se fit plus insistant. Je ne réagissais toujours pas. Morzan perdit patience.

« Selena, fit-il d'un ton doux, si tu n'es pas plus coopérative, ta récompense ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir. Tu ne voudrais pas me déplaire n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le regardai. Prenait-il tout ceci pour un jeu amoureux ? Parfois il voulait que je lui résiste. Il aimait ça. Il aimait dompté la meurtrière la plus crainte de l'Empire.

Sa main se trouvait au niveau de la fermeture de mon justaucorps.

Prenait-il vraiment tout ceci pour un jeu amoureux ? Ne m'avait-il pas menacer de supprimer ma visite à Murtagh ? Il n'avait jamais osé faire ça auparavant. Il n'avait jamais touché à Murtagh pendant ces badinages.

Je me forçai à lever la main et j'effleurai sa joue malgré tout le dégoût que cela m'inspirait puis je baissai les bras pour laisser mes mains se perdre plus bas. Morzan ferma les yeux. Il en voulait plus. J'aurais dû me réjouir de pouvoir tenir en mon pouvoir l'homme le plus puissant de l'Empire après l'Empereur lui-même mais il n'y avait plus que du dégoût. Je ne voulais pas de ses mains sur moi. C'était répugnant. Ce que nous étions en train de faire ne provoquait en moi qu'un profond écœurement, tout le contraire de ce que j'aurais dû normalement éprouvé.

« As-tu des armes sur toi ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

-Mon épée longue. Une épée courte. Un poignard à ma cheville et deux rangées de couteaux de lancée. Un sur ma cuisse. L'autre sur mon bras, énumérai-je rapidement.

-Garde le poignard et les couteaux sur toi. Certaines femmes sont belles quand elles ne portent que des bijoux mais tu es ma Main Noire. Des armes sont la meilleure parure que tu puisses avoir. »

…

…

Les potagers occupaient maintenant tout le temps de l'équipe du matin. Il fallait bêcher, creuser, piocher... Nous y travaillions le matin jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Une fois que la terre aurait fini d'être préparer, viendrait le temps de semer.

Les potagers n'étaient pas très loin de nos dortoirs et ils entouraient une route menant à un village perdu dans la campagne. Quelques jardiniers vivaient là-bas. Ce village ne devait pas avoir plus d'une cinquantaine d'habitants.

La route n'était pas très passante. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un la prendre mais ce matin-là un voyageur à cheval s'y trouvait.

Le cheval marchait au pas. Nous nous trouvions sous un arbre en train de prendre une petite pause bien méritée. Le cheval passa devant nous. Leur Dame était là. Les jardiniers s'inclinèrent. Je fis de même avec un temps de retard.

Le cheval s'arrêta et sa cavalière le quitta. La Dame des Jardins posa quelques questions et donna quelques encouragements.

Mon regard croisa celui de Selena pendant un court instant puis elle ne m'accorda plus un seul regard jusqu'à son départ.

Je remarquai très vite son air défait. Elle semblait l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle n'allait pas bien. Que s'était-il passé ? Morzan avait-il...

Elle s'en alla. J'aurais voulu la suivre. Je voulais savoir. J'aurais voulu la serrer contre mon cœur. J'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître cet air hagard de son visage.

…

…

Morzan... Murtagh... Eragon... Brom... En peu de temps, j'avais vu ou j'allais voir tous les hommes qui avaient une place importante dans ma vie.

J'avais vu Morzan la veille. J'étais sur le chemin qui me conduisait auprès de Murtagh. J'avais laissé un message à Brom lui donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain ; il serait donc le dernier à recevoir ma visite. Et je venais de voir Eragon le Jardinier.

Ma rencontre avec lui avait été totalement fortuite. J'avais complètement oublié que les jardiniers de l'équipe du matin étaient en train de s'occuper des potagers... Et même si je m'en étais souvenue, combien de chance y avait-il pour qu'il fasse partie de l'équipe qui serait en train de travailler le long de la route que j'allais emprunter ?

J'avais ignoré Eragon mais son double avait occupé toutes mes pensées pendant que j'échangeais quelques mots avec les jardiniers. En pensant à Brom, j'avais pensé à l'autre Dragonnier de mon existence. J'avais pensé à ce qui s'était passé la veille et mes nausées avaient repris de plus belle. Je ne voulais plus jamais sentir ses mains sur moi et je me demandais maintenant comment j'avais pu ressentir autant de plaisir en les sentant sur ma peau. Il ne restait rien de tout cela. Il n'y avait que du dégoût et en voyant Brom aujourd'hui, j'avais eu l'impression que ce qui s'était passé la veille était une trahison envers lui. Ce qui était complètement illogique puisque c'était tout le contraire. Mon compagnon, l'homme que j'aimais, n'était-ce pas Morzan ? Je pensais avoir pris une décision mais j'étais en train de me rendre compte que tout autre chose allait sans doute en découler.

J'étais arrivée à la maison de la nourrice de Murtagh. Je l'aperçus avec elle dans la cour de la maisonnette. Toutes mes pensées moroses me quittèrent. J'allais voir mon enfant.

Je descendis de cheval et je m'approchai silencieusement. Je voulais lui faire une surprise. La nourrice me tournait le dos. Murtagh marchait devant elle. J'essayai de me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouvais lorsqu'il avait fait ses premiers pas. Par tous les Dieux, quelle mère étais-je donc pour avoir manqué les premiers pas de mon enfant ?

J'étais presque prêt d'eux. Murtagh se retourna.

« Maman ! »

Il ne le prononçait pas encore très bien. Je souris. Il avait dû me voir.

Je le vis ensuite lever les bras vers sa nourrice.

« Maman ! »

Mon sourire disparut et mon cœur se brisa un peu plus. Ce mot n'était pas pour moi.

La nourrice le prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne suis pas ta maman, lui expliqua-t-elle. Ta maman est très malade. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne peut pas s'occuper de toi. »

Murtagh la regardait. Ses petits sourcils étaient froncés.

« Maman ! »

Il lança ses petits bras autour du cou de sa nourrice puis il la serra comme il put tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

« Murtagh tu dois m'appeler... »

Je toussotai pour signifier ma présence. La nourrice se retourna. Je vis à son air désolé qu'elle avait compris que je me trouvais là depuis un moment. Elle reposa Murtagh puis elle s'avança vers moi. Mon fils, qui s'était aussitôt accroché à ses jupes, fit de même.

« Bonjour ma Dame, dit-elle en s'inclinant rapidement. Le Maître m'avait prévenu de votre visite. »

Je gardai le silence tout en la fixant. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux. J'en éprouvai un satisfaction mesquine.

« Je suis désolée ma Dame. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle osa lever les yeux. Je la foudroyai du regard. Ce n'était pas sa faute, je le savais, mais j'avais besoin d'un bouc émissaire.

« Partez, ordonnai-je.

-Comme il vous plaira ma Dame. »

La nourrice s'en alla. Murtagh voulut s'accrocher à elle mais elle l'en empêcha d'une légère tape sur la main.

« Ta maman est venu te voir. Je te laisse avec elle. » lui dit-elle avant de nous quitter.

J'étais maintenant seule avec mon enfant. Je l'observais. Il me regardait. Je m'accroupis et restai immobile pendant un moment puis je l'attirai contre moi.

J'étais désolée... Tellement désolée...

Je tentai d'étouffer mes sanglots mais je sentis bientôt des larmes sur mes joues.

« Triste ? »

Il prononçait mal les « r ». Je l'éloignai un peu de moi pour mieux le regarder.

« Pas pleuré. »

Le « l » était devenu un « i ».

Il me regarda pendant un petit moment puis il s'approcha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ma joue.

« Pas pleurer. » répéta-t-il en secouant sa petite tête de droite à gauche.

Toujours un « i » et pas de « l ». Je souris à travers mes larmes.

J'avisai soudain des petites épées et un cheval de bois sur ma droite. Je séchai mes larmes.

« Tu veux jouer ? » lui demandai-je en montrant les armes de bois du regard.

Il sourit et acquiesça.

…

Je passai tout l'après-midi avec Murtagh. Je quittai la maison à la nuit tombée tout en assurant à la nourrice que je serais de retour le lendemain. En récompense de mes services à Dras-Leona, Morzan m'avait donné la permission de voir mon fils pendant les sept jours suivants.

Je remontai à cheval et je pris la route que j'avais emprunté plus tôt. Je fis prendre à mon cheval un léger galop. Il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure-ci, je pouvais donc ne pas le mener au pas ainsi que je le faisais dès que je pensais avoir d'éventuels spectateurs. Une femme aussi souffrante que moi ne pouvait qu'utiliser le pas.

Je ralentis cependant au moment où j'arrivai au niveau de l'arbre auprès duquel j'avais vu les jardiniers. Bien sûr, il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure-ci.

« Selena. »

Je sursautai en entendant mon nom puis je plissai les yeux pour essayer de distinguer ce qui se trouvait aux alentours. Il y avait une silhouette appuyée contre l'arbre.

« Brisingr. » entendis-je murmurer.

Un odeur de tabac parvint bientôt à mes narines. La silhouette s'approcha de mon cheval et la nuage qui cachait la lune s'en alla enfin. Je pouvais voir le visage ce celui qui avait prononcé mon nom.

Je ne le connaissais pas. Ses yeux, en revanche, je les aurais reconnu entre mille. Ils étaient plus enfoncés dans leur orbite mais je reconnaissais ses yeux vifs.

Je voyais enfin le véritable visage de Brom.

Il avait le nez aquilin et des traits plus fins que ceux d'Eragon le jardinier. Il semblait plus noble. Il se tenait aussi différemment. Plus droit. Il avait plus de prestance.

Il leva la tête pour me regarder.

« Ton fils allait bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Il s'appelle Murtagh. »

Un silence.

« Nous devions nous voir demain.

-Je voulais te voir. Cet après-midi... Tu... Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien. J'étais inquiet. »

Ceci me toucha mais je ne le lui montrai pas.

« Puisque tu es là, autant tout te dire. » déclarai-je d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

Je le regardais dans les yeux.

« Tu te souviens de la question que tu m'avais posé quand j'ai découvert qui tu étais » (1)

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer.

« J'ai choisi et ce sera la mort. »

...

* * *

(1) Voir chapitre 11.

* * *

PvC : Dis... tu n'aurais pas dû mettre ce chapitre hier ?

A : Oui mais j'étais en vacances et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de le faire. Aujourd'hui c'est boulot et demain je repars jusqu'à ma verte campagne. Fête de famille pour les 35 ans de mariage de mes parents.

PvC : On en a rien à faire.

A : Je sais. Un grand merci à RandomnessIsGold, ilai, Lya, Fe-clochette et Jiif (pour répondre à ta question Jiiif, oui il y aura un pitit Eragon). A la prochaine !


	23. Chapitre 19 : Les Explications

PvC : Le chapitre précédent a suscitée quelques réactions étranges chez les lecteurs. Certains se sont transformés en chat apparemment.

A : Ne te moque pas d'eux ! Tu vas les faire fuir bon sang !

Ahélya s'incline.

A : Veuillez excuser PvC. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle raconte.

PvC (ignore Ahélya) : Je me demande quelle sera leur réaction à la f...

A : Mais tait-toi !

Ahélya fait taire PvC (et non vous ne voulez pas savoir comment)

A : Rien n'est à moi. Bonne lecture à tous. On se retrouve à la fin ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Les Explications**

**.  
**

Notre lit était loin d'être confortable. Pouvait-on appeler ça un lit d'ailleurs ? Mais c'était un véritable bonheur de la retrouver ce soir-là. La journée avait été tellement harassante.

Comme chaque soir, je consultai discrètement le parchemin ensorcelé. Selena m'avait laissé un message. Elle voulait me voir le lendemain à mon atelier.

Allongé sur mon lit, je repensai à notre rencontre de la journée. Elle ne m'avait accordé qu'un rapide regard. Il fallait garder les apparences sauves je le savais bien mais c'était dur d'être ignoré. Je pensais à sa mine défaite. Mon inquiétude se réveilla. Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-elle bien ? Si seulement je pouvais la voir...

Selena allait certainement emprunter la même route pour rentrer, je pouvais toujours aller l'attendre là-bas mais c'était risqué de partir du dortoir pendant la nuit. Si je le faisais, je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que la Garde ne vienne pas inspecter les Dortoirs cette nuit. Les jardiniers étaient plus libres que tous les autres domestiques mais cela ne voulait pas dire que nous n'étions pas surveillé. La Garde pouvait donc débarqué n'importe quand. Elle nous comptait puis repartait. Les absents étaient aussitôt renvoyés.

Étais-je prêt à prendre ce risque ?

Oui.

« Tss... Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? »

Je souris malgré la tristesse qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que j'entendais cette voix féminine. Cette petite partie de mon esprit qui avait été lié à Elle était toujours empli d'Elle. Bien sûr, ce n'était que des réminiscences, de pâles souvenirs qui ne me faisait ressentir qu'avec plus de douleur son absence et pourtant... Je n'étais jamais aussi heureux que dans ces moments-là car pendant un court, très court, instant elle avait été là.

J'étais décidé. J'irai voir Selena.

Je montai aussitôt une petite comédie pour tromper mes compagnons de chambre à propos de la véritable raison de mon départ.

Je me mis à chercher quelque chose dans mes maigres affaires. De temps en temps, je me relevais, regardais mon lit et mes quelques sacs puis je soupirais et reprenais mes recherches.

Mon agitation ne passa pas inaperçue.

« Tu as perdu quelque chose Eragon ? »

Je m'assis sur mon lit tout en prenant un air ennuyé.

« Quand ma sœur est passé, elle m'a donné une petite amulette. C'était à mon père. Il la gardait tout le temps sur lui. Il disait qu'elle donnait la main verte. »

Un soupir.

« Je n'en voulais pas au début. Mon père et moi... Enfin... Bref ! J'ai fini par la prendre et je viens de m'apercevoir que je l'avais perdu. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi je la chercher. Je vais aller me coucher. »

Aelfric me lança un regard dubitatif. Il s'assit à mes côtés.

« Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ? »

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

« Je crois que je l'ai prise pour aller au potager aujourd'hui. »

Je frappai du poing sur ma paume.

« Je l'ai sorti de ma poche à un moment. C'était un peu avant de voir la Dame. »

Mon « ami » me lança un regard navré.

« Nous en avons fini avec cette parcelle. Je ne sais pas quand tu pourras y retourner.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce truc n'avait aucune importance de toute façon.

-C'était à ton père et il est mort. C'est important. »

La chance était avec moi. Le jardinier avec lequel j'étais en train de converser n'avait jamais eu de père ou presque puisque ce dernier était mort pendant qu'il était enfant. Je savais qu'il avait été un des soldats de Morzan et que l'un de mes Vardens avait dû le tuer. Aelfric les haïssait. Quant à moi... L'homme compatissait à sa peine mais le Dragonnier, le créateur des Vardens préférait la mort d'un des soldats de Morzan à celle d'un des Vardens.

« Je ne peux pas aller là-bas cette nuit, murmurai-je. Et si la Garde venait ?

-C'est peut-être ta seule chance. C'est un souvenir de ton père Eragon et même si tu ne t'entendais pas avec lui, ça n'a pas de prix. »

Il me sourit.

« Et puis n'oublie pas que le frère de Beorn est garde. Si jamais ils font une descente, nous le saurons bien avant leur arrivée. »

Il posa la main sur mon épaule.

« Je viendrais te chercher s'il y a un problème. »

Je lui adressai un regard reconnaissant.

« Merci Aelfric. »

Je quittai le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds.

…

La nuit était presque tombée quand j'arrivais à l'arbre où nous nous étions reposés. J'espérais ne pas avoir manqué Selena.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je décidai soudain de me débarrasser du maquillage que j'avais sur le visage. Je ne voulais plus de la tête d'Eragon. A quoi bon garder ce masque devant elle après tout.

Je finis pas entendre la galop d'un cheval. Je me redressai. Le cheval ralentit en arrivant près de l'arbre.

Je souris.

Un nuage venait de surgir devant la lune mais j'avais eu le temps de voir le cavalier. Elle était là.

« Selena. » appelai-je.

Elle redressa la tête et elle parcourut les alentours du regard tandis que j'allumai ma pipe. Je m'approchai enfin d'elle.

Le nuage s'en alla.

Elle me scruta attentivement sans ciller un seul instant. M'avait-elle reconnu ?

« Ton fils allait bien ? Lui demandai-je.

-Il s'appelle Murtagh. »

Le silence surgit et nous sépara.

« Nous devions nous voir demain. » me fit-elle remarquer.

Comment lui dire ?

« Je voulais te voir, répondis-je. Cet après-midi... Tu... Tu n'avais pas l'air bien. J'étais inquiet. »

Tout d'un coup cela me semblait si naturel de lui faire part de mes sentiments et de mes pensées.

« Puisque tu es là autant tout te dire. »

Elle semblait si désinvolte en disant cela mais ses yeux étaient graves.

« Tu te souviens de la question que tu m'avais posé quand j'ai découvert qui tu étais ? »

Je n'avais posé cette question que pour la faire réagir. La mort ou la trahison ? Mais j'étais incapable de la tuer tout comme elle était incapable de le trahir.

« J'ai choisi et ce sera la Mort. »

Mon cœur se brisa. J'avais dû mal entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ce choix. Je ne voulais pas. Elle devait vivre même si elle ne le trahissait pas.

« Selena. » murmurai-je.

…

…

Son visage était passé par toute sorte d'émotion et d'expression. La peur... L'horreur... La douleur... Le refus... Il n'avait pas compris ce que je voulais dire.

Je descendis de cheval tandis qu'il murmurait mon nom. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il en sortit quand je pris sa main.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et je posai mon autre main sur sa joue.

« Tu ne comprends pas, chuchotai-je. Qu'importe le chemin que je choisis, c'est la mort que je trouverais au bout. »

Il garda le silence. Je lâchai sa main pour poser la mienne sur son autre joue.

« Je le trahirais. »

Pour Murtagh... Et pour toi. Pour que mon enfant soit libre et fier de sa mère... Pour que je puisse être digne d'être aimée de toi.

…

…

Je ne comprenais pas. Non, en fait, je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Qu'importe le chemin que je choisis, c'est la mort que je trouverais au bout. »

Je fermai les yeux pendant un court instant tandis que sa main droite se posait sur ma joue.

« Je le trahirais. » m'annonça-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

Une joie irrationnelle s'empara de moi. Elle m'avait choisi moi, plutôt que Lui. Puis la raison reprit le dessus. Elle avait raison. Si elle le trahissait et qu'il le découvrait... Une brusque inquiétude s'empara de moi. Il lui avait certainement fait jurer fidélité en ancien langage. Peut-être avait-il pensé à un garde-fou supplémentaire. Un véritable nom pouvait changer et il pouvait en être prévenu.

Mes mains se refermèrent sur ses poignées.

« Quel serment lui as-tu prêté ? » demandai-je.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La question devait la surprendre. Ses mains quittèrent mes joues.

« Je lui ai juste promis de ne jamais le trahir et de rester à ses côtés.

-Sur ton nom ? Ton véritable nom ?

-Bien sûr. C'est toujours ainsi qu'il procède. »

…

…

Il avait l'air si inquiet et je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison. Pourquoi toutes ces questions sur les serments que j'avais pu prêter à Morzan surtout que...

« Je lui ai menti hier, déclarai-je. Il n'a pas paru s'en rendre compte et... Et je n'ai rien senti non plus. »

Brom sourit.

« Il t'a parlé des véritables noms mais il ne t'a pas dit qu'il pouvait changer. »

Changer ?

« Le tien a changé Selena. Selon son Dragon, tu n'es plus Selena-qui-change-et-doute. Ton nom a dû changer. Peut-être est-ce dû à ta maternité... »

A ma maternité... Et à notre rencontre, complétai-je aussitôt.

…

…

Il lui avait bien parlé des véritables noms sans lui avoir dit qu'ils pouvaient changer, ainsi que je le pensais. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne serait pas prévenu en cas de changement.

« Le tien a changé Selena, lui expliquai-je. Selon son Dragon, tu n'es plus Selena-qui-change-et-doute. Ton nom a dû changer. Peut-être est-ce dû à ta maternité... »

Et aussi à notre rencontre. Mais cette pensée était bien trop présomptueuse pour que j'ose lui en faire part.

« Mais il a pu utiliser un sort pour être prévenu si cela se produisait et... »

Elle devint pensive.

« S'il le sait, il ne fera de nouveau prêter serment et je ne pourrais donc plus le trahir sans risque. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Je suis prête à prendre ce risque. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton résolu.

…

…

Maintenant le sujet était clos. J'avais autre chose à lui dire.

« J'ai des conditions à notre association, lui annonçai-je.

-Je t'écoute. »

Je souris. Il m'aurait déçu s'il avait accepté sans attendre.

« Je te donnerais le nom de mes cibles. Il arrive aussi qu'il me parle des autres opérations de l'Empereur, je t'en parlerais donc également mais je ne te donnerais jamais de renseignement sur Lui. S'Il quitte le Domaine, je ne te dirais pas où il se rend. Je peux te dire tout le reste. Je suis prête à suivre tes directives mais je ne te dirais jamais quelque chose qui te permettrait de prendre un avantage décisif et mortel sur lui. »

Il devait comprendre mon point de vue. Je n'aimais plus Morzan mais il avait été mon compagnon pendant si longtemps. C'était l'homme qui m'avait sauvé de l'ennui de mon village... C'est l'homme qui m'avait permis de vivre et ce que je venais de dire était tout ce qu'il restait de ma fidélité. Cet homme que j'étais en train de trahir, je l'avais aimé. Il était le père de mon enfant...

…

…

Je pesais le pour et le contre. Le nom de ses cibles. Les éventuels mouvements de l'Empereur. Elle m'offrait beaucoup... Mais ce n'était pas ce que je désirais le plus. Je voulais Morzan. Je voulais sa tête. Mais ce n'était que mon intérêt, ma vengeance. Les Vardens avaient besoin des renseignements qu'elle m'offrait. Je n'étais pas prêt à sacrifier cela. Je trouverais un autre moyen de me venger de lui.

« Eragon ! »

Cet appel nous surprit tous les deux.

« Eragon ! »

Une silhouette était en train de s'approche de nous. Je murmurai quelques mots en Ancien Langage pour modifier mon apparence. J'avais vers la silhouette. C'était Johan, un autre jardinier de l'équipe du matin. Selena se retira dans l'ombre. Je l'entendis cependant murmure les mêmes mots que moi. La Main Noire était prudente.

« La Garde doit une descente dans le milieu de la nuit. Aelfric m'a dit de venir te chercher. »

Je le remerciai rapidement.

« Alors tu as trouvé le talisman de ton père. » me demanda-t-il d'un ton malicieux, un sourire gaillard aux lèvres.

Il avait dû apercevoir Selena. Il me donna alors une grande claque dans le dos.

« Va... On l'a tous fait ce coup-là. Pas besoin de te cacher, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Prends-le temps de dire au revoir à ta bonne amie et rejoins-moi. »

Il se retourna et s'éloigna lentement. Selena sortit de l'ombre. Je vis Johan jeter un léger coup d'œil en arrière. Elle avait au raison de modifier son apparence.

Je pencha la tête vers elle. J'hésitai un court instant puis je posai brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me redressai aussitôt mais Selena posa la main sur ma nuque pour me retenir. Elle me força doucement à baisser la tête de nouveau. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Il nous regarde. » murmura Selena.

Je voulus jeter un coup en arrière mais elle posa ses mains sur mes joues pour m'en empêcher.

Elle m'embrassa. J'écarquillai les yeux. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et mordilla les miennes. Nos langues se mêlèrent et dansèrent.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser de comédie. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Et pourtant...

...

* * *

PvC : C'est assez ironique quand on y réfléchit bien.

A : A propos de quoi ?

PvC : De ta première fic. Les interruptions n'étaient que des... interruptions et là... C'est l'interruption qui provoque le baiser.

A : Si tu veux.

Ahélya se désintéresse de ce que dit PvC. Elle a mieux à faire.

A : Merci à RandomnessIsGold et à Lya pour leur review. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Il suffit de cliquer sur "review this chapter" et c'est bon. A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Le Baiser.


	24. Chapitre 20 : Le Baiser

Je suis au regret de vous annoncer la mort de PvC... qui a malencontreusement était dévorée par un lion (Merci Lya !)

Beaucoup de guimauve pour le début de ce chapitre. C'est plus sérieux pour la fin.

Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Paolini.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Le Baiser**

**.  
**

_Nous devons nous voir. Nous devons encore parler. Je sais que tu ne peux pas te libérer de tes obligations de la matinée. Nous nous verrons donc cette nuit, au même endroit qu'hier, sous l'arbre._

_ Rassure-toi, la Garde ne viendra pas la nuit prochaine faire une visite au dortoir. Notre entrevue pourra donc donc durer autant de temps que nous le voulons._

.

Je ne dormais pas. J'écoutai la respiration paisible de Morzan endormi tout en pensant à un autre homme, à un autre Dragonnier... Et au baiser que nous avions échangé. Ce n'était qu'une supercherie et nous y avions tous deux mis bien trop d'ardeur. Le baiser avait d'abord été maladroit puis il était devenu très vite plus passionné, plus affamé... Si nous nous étions écoutés, il n'aurait pas eu de fin... Ou il aurait mené à beaucoup plus.

Ce n'était que lorsque l'autre jardinier avait toussoté que nous nous étions séparés l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle.

Je me redressai. Appuyée sur un coude, je regardai Morzan. J'avais tellement aimé cet homme et ceci ne semblait qu'un lointain souvenir. On aurait dit une autre vie.

Le Dragonnier se retourna. Ses paupières découvrirent pendant un court instant ces yeux vairons.

« Selena... » murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Je posai la main sur sa joue. Ce geste n'était plus aussi naturel qu'avant.

« Tu ne me trahiras jamais ? »

Je déglutis.

« Jamais.

-Promet-le moi. »

Un silence.

« C'est promis. » murmurai-je.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Il se rendormit.

…

…

Le dortoir attendait la visite de la Garde. Beaucoup étaient endormis tandis que je rêvais tout éveillé. Je pensais à Selena... Et à notre baiser. Tellement faux tout en étant tellement vrai.

« Elle est mignonne. » entendis-je soudain murmurer.

La couche de Johan était voisine de la mienne.

« Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? »

Silence.

«Tu dors pas Eragon. Je le sais. »

Je soupirai.

« Dans une allée. Un matin. En allant à mon atelier. »

Ce souvenir était encore si frais dans mon esprit mais comme n'importe quel souvenir il finirait par faner. Je voulais qu'il reste aussi vivace qu'aujourd'hui. Peut-être devrais-je en faire un fairth ?

« Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle a l'air d'avoir trouvé un moyen d'entrer dans les Jardins, mentis-je. Depuis ce jour, je la vois chaque matin.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Le nom me vint spontanément aux lèvres.

« Marianne.

-Tu l'aimes ? »

Je préférai garder le silence. Johan se mit à ricaner.

« Tu t'es déclaré ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Son rire amplifia.

« Fais attention. C'est un joli brin de fille, je pourrais bien te la piquer. »

Je me retournai et l'ignorai. Son rire continua de me poursuivre pendant un instant puis il finit par s'éteindre.

Je m'endormis en pensant au baiser de la Main Noire.

…

…

Comme la veille, j'étais allée voir Murtagh mais je restai avec lui moins longtemps que le jour précédent. J'avais un rendez-vous. Je devais voir Brom.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée quand j'arrivai à l'arbre qui serait encore une fois le témoin de notre rencontre.

Brom était déjà là. Assis par terre, le dos contre le tronc. En train de fumer sa pipe.

Il avait le masque d'Eragon.

J'arrêtai mon cheval et je mis pied à terre. Il se leva pour me saluer.

Nous restâmes debout l'un en face de l'autre pendant un long moment, incapables de savoir comment nous saluer convenablement.

Je pensais à notre baiser de la veille. A mon amour pour lui. J'avais envie de retrouver le goût de ses lèvres mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ça.

Y pensait-il aussi ?

…

…

Je ne cessais de fixer ses lèvres. J'essayais pourtant de détourner les yeux mais ils ne cessaient d'y revenir.

J'avais envie de ses lèvres. Je voulais un nouveau baiser. Un vrai baiser.

Mais je n'étais pas là pour ça. Je serrai donc la bride à mes désirs et je la saluai enfin.

« Bonsoir Selena. »

J'avais la gorge sèche. Ma voix était plus rauque que d'habitude. Par tous les Dieux des Nains, j'étais en train de me comporter comme un adolescent alors que j'étais un homme fait depuis longtemps !

Elle inclina simplement la tête pour me rendre mon salut puis elle alla s'installer à la place que j'occupais un peu plus tôt, contre l'arbre.

Je la regardai s'installe. Sa robe en corolle autour d'elle. Elle prit un air agacé quand le tissu se prit entre quelques ronces qui se trouvaient tout prêt. D'une main vive, elle le décrocha sans y faire le moindre accroc.

Je m'arrachai avec peine de la contemplation dans laquelle je venais de plonger. Je crois que je n'avais jamais prêté autant d'attention à une femme. J'observai le moindre de ses gestes. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. J'aurais voulu le faire à sa place. J'avais tellement envie de la toucher et en même temps... C'était un tel délice de me contenter de l'admirer.

C'est un petit rire moqueur qui me permit de m'arracher tout à fait au spectacle délicieux que j'avais sous les yeux.

Je remerciai mentalement Saphira. Je crus entendre une réponse mais ce n'était qu'un murmure d'un souvenir oublié.

Je m'installai en face d'elle. Je me mis à observer les alentours pour ne pas me perdre une nouvelle fois dans des délires qui n'étaient plus de mon âge.

…

…

Il ne s'était pas assis à côté de moi. Avait-il cru qu'il ne devait pas ? Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû étendre ma robe ainsi autour de moi...

Je levai les yeux au ciel à cause de ses pensées incongrues. J'étais femme depuis longtemps et cet homme n'était qu'un homme que j'avais échangé un baiser de comédie. Il y en avait eu d'autres. Pourquoi me mettre dans des états pareils ? Mieux valait ne pas compliquer les choses. Notre relation l'était déjà bien assez comme ça.

« As-tu réfléchi à mes conditions ? » lui demandai-je.

Il cessa enfin d'observer le paysage pour poser les yeux sur moi.

« J'y ai pensé et je suis d'accord. » me répondit-il aussitôt.

…

…

Elle avait changé de nom. Elle l'avait trahi mais je comprenais son point de vue. Elle ne lui tournerait pas complètement le dos. Cela aurait dû me déplaire ou me rendre soupçonneux mais j'avais confiance en elle. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

« Nous devons trouver un autre endroit pour parler. » lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle acquiesça.

« J'aimerais que nous nous voyons toutes les demi-lunes, au moins, répondit-elle, afin de faire le point. Si j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, quelque chose qui ne peut pas attendre, je t'enverrais un message avec le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous. »

Je n'étais pas d'accord.

« Je choisirai l'heure et le lieu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai un rôle à tenir Selena. Tu ne pourras plus me donner le moindre renseignement si je me suis fait renvoyé pour m'être trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. » répliquai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas.

« De plus, si je te réponds, cela voudra dire que j'ai bel et bien reçu ton message. Nous devrions aussi convenir d'un code. Il y a peu de chance que le parchemin tombe en de mauvaises mains mais je préfère me montrer prudent. »

Elle devint pensive.

« Un signe distinctif plutôt qu'un code, proposa-t-elle. Un code peut toujours être décodé. »

Je n'étais pas convaincu.

« Un signe distinctif peut être imité, contrai-je.

-Je comptais signer mes messages avec des noms différents mais puisque tu veux me donner l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous, je t'écrirais de longue lettre. Tu prétendras qu'elles viennent de ta famille. Ainsi tu sauras que je veux te voir. »

L'idée semblait astucieuse.

« Je coderais mes réponses, déclarai-je.

-Quel code ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir poussé un léger soupir.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Nous devons nous voir de nouveau pour que je te le dise.

-J'ai le droit de voir Murtagh pendant encore quelques jours. » m'informa-t-elle.

J'en pris note. J'avais donc quelques jours pour trouver un code et lui en parler et ce serait la dernière fois que cet arbre serait le témoin de nos rendez-vous.

Il restait encore une chose.

« Où nous retrouverons-nous toutes les demis lunes ? »

…

…

Je souris.

« Je connais un endroit discret et ça ne sera pas un problème pour toi d'y aller, lui dis-je. Nombre de jardinier s'y rendent. Des hommes qui ne sont entourés que par des hommes ont parfois besoin d'un peu de compagnie féminine. »

Il comprit ce que je voulais dire.

« Le bordel de Cwene. » murmura-t-il.

Cwene était une petite ville qui se trouvait à une petite heure à cheval du Domaine. Tout comme moi, il semblait savoir que certains jardiniers s'y rendaient fréquemment.

« Et toi, comment justifieras-tu tes allers et venus là-bas ?

-Je m'y rend assez souvent quand je ne suis pas en mission. Les clients ne sont pas que des jardiniers et c'est fou ce que les hommes sont capables de confier à un amant ou une maîtresse sur l'oreiller. «

Je le vis hochai la tête d'un air entendu.

Nous étions arrivés à un accord. Bien sûr, nous devions encore arrangés quelques petites choses mais nous avions avancés.

Je me levais, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Il fit de même.

Comme au début de cette rencontre, nous nous tenions maintenant l'un en face de l'autre sans savoir quoi dire. Trouverons-nous un jour un moyen de parler d'autre chose que de meurtres, de trahison et de conspiration ?

...

* * *

- : BOUH !

A : AH !

PvC est d'une pâleur toute fantomatique.

PvC : Même morte, je reviendrais te hanter mouahahahahahaha !

Elle se tourne vers les lecteurs.

PvC : Et je ferais pareil avec vous si vous ne laissez pas de review !

* * *

Merci à ilai, Lya et jiif (un nouveau chapitre tous les vendredi normalement... si j'ai un empêchement, je le note généralement dans le résumé^^)

Chapitre 21 : Le Bordel de Cwene


	25. Chapitre 21 : le Bordel de Cwene

Finalement j'ai réussi à avoir du temps dans ma matinée et j'ai donc pu reprendre ce chap à l'ordi. Je le poste donc aujourd'hui !

La fin a pris une tournure tout à fait différente de ce que j'avais en tête au départ. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Paolini.

Bonne lecture à toutes !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Le Bordel de Cwene**

**.  
**

Je me trouvais au lieu de notre rendez-vous et ce n'était même pas moi qui avait décidé d'y aller... Enfin, pas vraiment. En fait, j'avais réussi à faire croire à Johan que la jeune femme qu'il avait vu ne voulait plus de moi. J'avais joué les hommes inconsolables et Johan avait fait part de ma peine à quelques uns de nos compagnons du dortoir. Mes amis avaient alors décidé de m'emmener ici pour me consoler de la perte de cette donzelle.

J'avais vu des dizaines d'endroits de ce genre. Que ce soit ceux des grandes villes ou ceux des pires bouges d'Alagaësia. Peu importait le luxe et les dorures, peu importait les chambres miteuses, on trouvait toujours la même chose. Des filles plus ou moins jeunes. Des garçons aussi parfois mais c'était plus rare. On mélangeait rarement les prostitués de sexe différent dans une même maison.

Le bordel de Cwene était typique d'une petite ville. Pas trop miteux. Un peu luxueux. Un bon choix de filles. Quelques garçons aussi.

Mes camarades n'étaient pas ivres mais ils étaient tout de même assez joyeux. Quelques verres de plus et les filles n'auraient pas grand chose à faire pour gagner leur salaire.

Je n'avais que très peu bu contrairement à ce que croyaient les autres. Je devais avoir les idées claires pour ma rencontre avec Selena.

« Alors Eragon, tu veux laquelle ? On te l'offre. » me demanda Johan en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Une demi-douzaine de filles se trouvaient devant nous. Certaines assisses. D'autres non. Toutes dans des positions plus ou moins lascives. Selena pouvait être l'une d'elle. Elle m'avait dit qu'il lui arrivait de se mêler à ces femmes... Toujours pour les mêmes raisons... Obtenir des informations ou tuer.

Une jeune femme aux boucles brunes, aux épaules nues et à la jupe largement remontée sur le côté gauche me fit un discret clin d'œil.

« Elle. » dis-je en la montrant du doigt.

Leur gardienne me lança un regard irrité. Elle regarda la fille que je venais de choisir. Cette dernière lui fit signe que tout irait bien.

Elle s'avança. En passant près de leur gardienne, elle lui glissa quelques choses à l'oreille qui la fit rire.

Arrivée près du groupe de jardinier, elle se pressa contre moi. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à mon oreille.

« Suis-moi. »

Elle avait gardé la même voix. Le clin d'œil était bien un signe.

Elle ne s'était pas encore éloignée de moi. Sa bouche était toujours près de mon oreille. Je sentis bientôt ses dents fines sur le lobe qu'elle mordilla.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

Elle s'éloigna et me regarda dans les yeux, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle pris mon bras.

« Allez. Viens. »

La voix avait changé. Ce n'était plus celle de Selena.

…

…

J'entrai par la petite porte. Jamais par la grande. La grande était réservée aux clients. La petite aux employés et je faisais plus souvent partie de la deuxième catégorie que de la première.

Galh m'accueillit comme à son habitude. C'était une femme assez fluette. Elle n'avait rien de la femme imposante qu'on s'attendait à trouver en tenancière de lieux de plaisir mais elle tenait sa maison close d'une main de fer.

« Nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis longtemps Nyss. »

Pour elle, j'étais Nyss, espionne de Morzan, notre maître à toutes deux. Bien qu'à un moindre degré, elle était un de ses pions, tout comme moi et il en avait plusieurs autres comme elle à travers toute l'Alagaësia. Ainsi que je l'avais dit à Brom, les hommes font parfois beaucoup de confidences sur l'oreiller...

« Le Maître m'avait envoyé en mission, répondis-je. Tu as du nouveau pour moi ?

-Rien de bien probant. »

Elle m'observa attentivement.

« Tu as été malade ? Tu as maigris. »

Il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas modifié... Même lorsque l'on se grimait à l'aide de l'Ancien Langage.

« Ma mission. »

C'était tout ce que je pouvais lui dire et elle le savait bien.

« Tu te mêles aux filles ce soir ?

-Si tu m'en donnes la permission.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous. »

Nous discutâmes pendant encore quelques minutes puis j'allais à l'une des chambres pour me changer. A peine avais-je revêtu mon nouveau déguisement qu'on me fit appeler. Des clients étaient arrivés. C'était Eragon en compagnie de quelques autres jardiniers. Le plan de Brom avait donc fonctionné.

Discrètement, je lui fis un clin d'œil. Un léger sourire surgit brièvement sur ses lèvres.

C'était moi qu'il voulait.

Galh me lança son regard habituel. C'était toujours ainsi qu'elle me regardait dès qu'un client me désignait. Je lui fis signe qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Bien sûr, elle ignorait que la plupart des clients que je recevais ne me touchait pas. Un mot et je les envoyais à un endroit où ils feraient de doux songes. Quelques phrases et je m'assurais que leurs rêves étaient à la hauteur de ce qu'ils voulaient en venant ici.

Je m'approchai du petit groupe. En passant à côté de Galh je lui glissai à l'oreille que vu l'état d'ébriété de ce brave homme l'affaire serait rapidement terminée. Cela la fit rire. J'allais ensuite vers Brom et je me collai contre lui. C'était bien sûr parce que je devais me conformer à mon rôle. Pas parce que j'en avais terriblement envie. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je m'autorisai cette petite fantaisie. Je le pris ensuite par le bras et je le menai à l'une des chambres.

…

…

La chambre était petite mais propre. Selena semblait la connaître. A peine étions-nous entrer qu'elle se rendit dans la pièce adjacente. Je restai dans la chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit. Selena ressortit quelques minutes plus tard... Sous son vrai visage et dans sa tenue noire. Elle avait plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin à la main. Elle alla les poser sur la petite table qui se trouvait devant une minuscule cheminée puis elle s'approcha de la porte afin de vérifier si elle était bien fermée. Elle revint ensuite à la table et elle me fit signe d'approcher. J'allai à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandai-je.

-Quelques cartes. » répondit-elle.

Elle déroula les parchemins.

« Je sais où stationnent ses troupes ainsi que celles de l'Empereur. »

Elle me montra plusieurs points sur la carte. Je les mémorisai immédiatement.

« Il y a du parchemin vierge et une plume dans la salle d'eau, m'informa-t-elle. Si tu veux noter quelque chose, prend-les. »

Je déclinai l'offre. Un parchemin pouvait toujours tomber dans d'autres mains que les miennes. Je préférai faire confiance à ma mémoire. Je le lui dis. Cela la fit sourire.

« J'ai autre chose à te montrer. »

Elle posa son index sur la carte. Je m'approchai un peu plus. Nous étions épaule contre épaule. Je me penchai pour mieux voir quel était l'endroit qu'elle était en train d'indiquer. C'était dans les montagnes des Beors, près de Buragh.

« Ils pensent que vous êtes là. Ils ont envoyé quelques hommes en éclaireurs. D'autres devraient bientôt les rejoindre.

-Combien ? »

Le chiffre qu'elle me donna n'était pas trop effrayant. Nous pouvions leur tenir tête sans trop de problème.

« Qui sera à leur tête ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. J'en tirai les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

« Que dois-tu faire pendant ce temps ? La questionnai-je.

-Je dois me rendre à notre frontière avec le Surda voir quelques garnisons. Vous auriez infiltré des espions là-bas et je dois les découvrir puis les tuer discrètement. »

Nous avions certainement quelques espions là-bas en effet mais j'étais parti depuis trop longtemps pour savoir leur nombre exact. Il fallait que je me renseigne avant son départ.

« Quand pars-tu ?

-Dans une lune au plus tard. »

Il fallait que je rende une petite visite à ma « sœur » pour en savoir plus à ce propos. Elle avait sûrement quelques oiseaux à sa disposition. Je pourrais ainsi prendre contact avec les Vardens.

« Je te dirais ce qu'il en est dans une demi-lune. » lui dis-je.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête.

« Eraaaagooooooon ! »

Nous nous entreregardâmes. Un coup à la porte suivit de près ce cri.

« Eraaaaaagoon ! »

J'avais identifié la voix. C'était celle bien plus qu'aviné de Johan.

D'autres clameurs la rejoignirent bientôt. Les autres jardiniers.

Nous n'arrivions pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient mais j'avais une certaine idée de la teneur de leur parole au vue des rires gras qu'ils émettaient de temps en temps.

« Cache les cartes. Je m'en occupe. »

Je lui obéis. J'emmenai les cartes dans la pièce adjacentes. Elle était minuscule et elle ne contenait qu'un petit placard, une vasque et un pichet d'eau ainsi que quelques linges pour s'essuyer. Je revins ensuite dans la chambre... Et je restai bouche-bée. Selena était... Elle ne portait maintenant qu'une fine chemise qui ne dissimulait guère ses charmes. Elle était courte et lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle était aussi un peu trop grande pour elle, si bien qu'une de ses épaules était largement découverte.

Je la détaillai pendant un instant. Son corps était fin et musclé, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle était ce qu'elle était. Un assassin et un espion. Les quelques cicatrices que j'entrevoyais étaient également des preuves de sa condition... Et je savais que certaines n'étaient pas le souvenir d'un ennemi mais d'un amant et d'un compagnon.

Sois maudit Morzan pour avoir fait d'elle ta chose et pour l'avoir marquée ainsi !

…

…

Je profitai du départ de Brom pour me parer d'une tenue, ou plutôt d'une absence de tenue, un peu plus conforme à ma situation présente.

J'ouvrais la porte tandis que le Dragonnier revenait dans la chambre. Des rires gras m'accueillirent.

« Eragon a besoin d'aide ? Lança l'un d'eux.

-A moins qu'il n'ait besoin d'être remplacé. »

Un main se posa sur mon bras.

« Enlevez votre main tout de suite. » ordonnai-je d'une voix dure et glaciale.

Ainsi que je m'y attendais, ma demande suscita rires et quolibets. Je remontai légèrement ma chemise. Des sifflements surgirent puis se turent. Ils avaient vu le poignard attaché à ma cuisse. La main sur mon bras disparut.

Je sentis soudain un torse masculin, et indéniablement nu, se presser contre mon dos.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'en sors très bien sans vous. »

Et il voulut leur en donner la preuve apparemment. Je sentis bientôt des lèvres sur mon cou. Quant à ses mains, elles n'étaient pas non plus inactives.

Le premier instant de surprise passé, je me laissai aller pendant un court instant puis je repris le dessus. Je refermai brusquement la porte et je m'éloignai rapidement de Brom.

« Il ne faut pas. » dis-je simplement.

Je n'étais pas idiote. J'avais très bien compris ce qui se passait entre nous. Lui aussi certainement. Nous ne devions pas nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre plus que de raison. Nous ne devions rester que des associés, des partenaires. Pas des amants. L'amour compliquerait tout.

Son regard était triste. Je le vis soudain ouvrir la bouche. Je savais ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne devait pas le faire.

« Je t'aime Selena. »

...

* * *

PvC a un papier et un stylo à la main.

PvC : Baiser ?

A : Fait !

PvC : La déclaration ?

A : Faite !

PvC : La première fois ?

A : C'est un rating T ma petite.

PvC : Tant que ça reste implicite.

A : On essaiera. Autrement on montera le rating.

Ahélya se tourne vers les lecteurs.

A : J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. Je remercie Lya, Fe-clochette (oui j'ai pris du retard sur mon blog au niveau réponse à review... il faut vraiment que j'y retourne mais je faignasse un peu beaucoup en ce moment), ilai (Contente que Merlin ait recommencé ?) et RandomnessIsGold (Je sors les pompons pour t'encourager dans la traduction :D). Ce soir c'est Nuit d'écriture sur le FoF. Si certains d'entre vous sont intéressé (le principe est simple : On donne un thème[un mot généralement] et on a une heure pour écrire une fic et la publier sur le site). Tous les fandoms sont les bienvenus et vous aussi ! Vous pouvez encore vous inscrire pour participer ce soir !

* * *

Titre du chapitre 22 : Les Mots que je ne dirais pas.


	26. Chapitre 22 : les Mots que je

A : On va faire court... Un peu comme ce chapitre d'ailleurs. Il est un plus court que le dernier et l'avant dernier.

PvC : Un jour ils vont être aussi court que ceux de sa fic sur Merlin.

A : Euh... Quand même pas. D'ailleurs toi, tu as un truc à faire non. Allez ! Au boulot !

PvC s'éloigne en ronchonnant.

A : Pour la petite explication : PvC doit me remplacer pour écrire l'un des chapitre du Cri de la Banshee (Merlin). Avec la rentrée, toussa je manque un peu de temps... mais on en reparle à la fin de ce chapitre. Rien n'est à moi. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Les Mots que je ne dirai pas**

**.  
**

C'était dit. Je l'avais dit. Je ne le regrettai pas. Enfin... Pas vraiment.

Selena ne répondit pas à mon aveu. Elle resta silencieuse. Elle me regardait. J'avais du mal à savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Elle semblait contrariée et en même temps...

« Selena... »

Elle leva une main en l'air. Son regard échappait au mien.

« Tait-toi ! Ne dit rien. »

Je voulus m'approcher. Elle s'éloigna. Elle avait l'air triste et résigné.

« Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être Brom. Il y a des mots que je ne peux pas dire. »

Je voulus répliquer. La raisonner. Elle me fit signe de me taire.

« Je... Je suis la Main Noire. Je tue les tiens depuis des années. J'ai aimé l'homme qui a détruit ta vie. Il est le père de mon enfant. »

Je ne répondis pas. Tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je n'en avais rien à faire car ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. » conclut-elle.

…

…

Chaque mot, chaque phrase qu'il prononçait... il était sincère. Je le savais. Comme nous savions tous les deux la nature des sentiments qui nous liaient.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. »

Je savais bien que c'était faux mais je voulais tout de même essayer de m'en persuader... Et de l'en persuader par la même occasion. Nos vies étaient déjà assez compliquées.

« Tu ne dois pas m'aimer. »

Cette phrase le peina.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Avait-il vraiment besoin que je réponde à cette question ?

Je décidai de changer de sujet. Il était temps de prendre congé.

« Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Je vais y aller. Il sait où je suis mais il va finir par se demander pourquoi je met autant de temps à revenir. »

Ce n'était qu'un prétexte et j'avais l'impression qu'il s'en rendait parfaitement compte.

…

…

« Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Je vais y aller. Il sait où je suis mais il va finir par se demander pourquoi je met autant de temps à revenir. »

Elle avait intentionnellement dressé l'ombre de Morzan entre nous. Je le savais et elle savait que je savais. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Je comprenais et je l'acceptais.

« Je voudrais peut-être te voir avant notre prochain rencontre ici... Pour t'informer du nombre exact d'espion que nous avons sur la frontière avec le Surda.

-Tu vas aller voir ta sœur ? »

Cette question me surprit pendant un court instant. Elle s'en aperçut et cela la fit rire.

« Nous avons quelques espions chez les jardiniers. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en doutais pas. »

Oui et non. L'équipe du matin était l'une des plus libres mais...

« Leurs noms ? » demandai-je.

Je devais savoir de qui je devais me méfier.

« Ils sont quatre, m'informa Selena. Crein. Jeildan. Kiaf... Et Johan. »

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Johan était l'un d'eux.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas que Selena avait retrouvé une tenue décente. Elle s'était ensuite approchée de moi. Elle s'inclina.

« Atra esternì ono thelduin, Mor'ranr lìfa unin hjarta onr, Un du evarìnya ono varda Brom-Elda. » me dit-elle d'un ton protocolaire. (1)

Cette distance qu'elle voulait instaurer entre nous, je devais la faire disparaître.

« Sé mor'ranr ono finna pommuria Eldunarì. » (2)

Elle ne comprit pas ce dernier mot. Je le savais et m'en doutais. Je n'aurais même pas dû l'utiliser devant elle. C'était le plus grand de nos secrets mais... Mais c'était ce que j'avais perdu et ce que je venais presque de retrouver avec elle.

Je m'approchai. Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais je pris sa main pour l'en empêcher. Je lui donnai un chaste baiser et je m'éloignai aussitôt d'elle, juste à temps pour éviter la gifle qu'elle voulait me donner.

Je m'inclinai à mon tour.

« Eka weohnata forbyrdìan mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta un acéosan onr cost luflìchjarta. » (3)

Je décidai de quitter la pièce sur cette promesse.

…

…

« Il m'aime.

-Oui. Et ? »

J'avais confié tous les tourments de mon cœur à Brisingr tout en refusant de peser à l'ironie de ma situation. N'avais-je pas confié les sentiments que j'avais pour un autre homme à l'être le plus intimement lié au compagnon que j'étais en train de trahir ?

La situation semblait follement l'amuser.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Le Dragon ne répondit pas. Ma question ne demandait pas vraiment de réponse de toute façon.

« Je ne peux pas lui rendre... Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je ressens.

-Alors montre-lui. » répliqua Brisingr d'un ton goguenard.

J'ignorai que les Dragons étaient capables de faire des sourires grivois.

Brisingr redevint subitement sérieux.

« Il vient me voir. Il sera bientôt là. »

Son regard était triste, amer. Avant, il aurait sauté de joie à la simple idée d'une visite de Morzan. J'avais bien tenté de lui faire comprendre que notre compagnon à tous deux souffrait atrocement en le voyant aussi hagard, aussi perdu, aussi diminué... Mais Brisingr refusait farouchement cette explication. Son Lié devait être avec lui, en tout temps, en tout lieu, quelle que soit la situation.

Il n'y eut presque aucun échange entre Dragonnier et Dragon. Cette situation me brisait le cœur pour l'un et l'autre. On aurait dit qu'ils ne avaient plus comment se parler, comment interagir avec l'autre. Ce devait être pour cette raison que Morzan l'emmenait de moins en moins souvent avec lui...

Il voulait me voir. Il m'entraîna hors de la grotte.

« Tu dois avancer ton départ. Il y a encore eu des rebelles qui ont réussi à fuir par la frontière. Il faut trouver ces espions.

-Quand veux-tu que je parte ?

-Je dois partir demain ou le jour suivant. Attend quatre ou cinq jours et fais de même. Mais part dans le plus secret. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit au courant de ton arrivée.

-Quel rôle dois-je jouer ?

-Tu rejoindras la relève sur le chemin. Tu seras un simple soldat. »

J'inclinai la tête.

« Je te laisse inventer l'histoire de ce soldat. Tu es plus douée que moi pour ça. » ajouta-t-il.

Je le remerciai pour ce compliment.

« Si tu réussis, tu pourras voir mon fils. »

Mon fils, venait-il de dire. Pas le nôtre. Pas le mien. Pendant un court instant, une haine farouche s'empara de moi. A ce moment précis, je ne regrettai absolument pas de l'avoir trahi.

« Merci Morzan. »

Il fut soudain tout près de moi. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur la ligne de ma mâchoire.

« Si seulement tu pouvais me donner un autre héritier...

-Je peux le faire.

-Et je perdrais ma Main Noire ? Pas question. »

Comment aurait-il réagi s'il avait su qu'il l'avait déjà perdue ?

« Laisse-nous. Je veux lui dire au revoir. »

Ainsi il n'emmenait pas Brisingr avec lui.

Je commençai à m'éloigner tandis qu'il retournait dans la grotte. Quelques minutes plus tard, je le vis redescendre le chemin menant à a grotte d'un pas précipité. Il se tenait le bras. J'allais vers lui.

« Morzan ? »

Il était en colère, terriblement en colère. Il m'ignora. Je le retins en agrippant son autre bras.

Le coup partit avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui poser la moindre question. Je tombai par terre. Il poursuivit sa route sans me jeter un seul regard.

Je le regardai monter à cheval puis partir. Je me relevai quelques minutes plus tard. Tout le côté droit de mon visage était douloureux.

Je retournai à la grotte mais je n'y entrai pas.

Brinsingr criait sa rage au monde. Brisingr pleurait.

Ce n'était pas moi qu'il voulait. Je m'en allais la mort dans l'âme.

…

De retour au château, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre pour écrire une longue lettre à Brom, une longue lettre emplie de vrai-fausse vérité.

Quelqu'un frappa soudain à ma porte. Je cachai le parchemin puis je lui ordonnai d'entrer.

C'était une de nos domestiques. Elle avait un message pour moi. Il était de la part de Morzan.

…

…

_ Pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure._

_ Tu peux voir Murtagh autant que tu le veux jusqu'à ton départ._

...

* * *

(1) Que la chance t'accompagne, que la paix règne sur ton cœur et que les étoiles veillent sur toi Brom.

(2) Puisses-tu trouver la paix mon cœur des cœurs

(NdA : Je discutais avec une amie de ce chapitre et je lui parlais de la difficulté que j'avais à trouvé un « petit nom » en ancien langage pour finir cette phrase. Elle m'a proposé Eldunarì car [et je la cite] ''c'est ce qu'il a perdu et un peu ce qu'il retrouve avec elle''. L'idée m'a plu et bien que ce mot veut dire « Le cœur des Coeurs » j'ai préféré le garder tel quel. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?)

(3) J'attendrai que la paix règne sur ton cœur et que tu fasses ton choix (littéralement : choisisses ton chemin) ma bien-aimée (littéralement : Aimée de mon cœur).

(NdA : Certains mots sont tirés des petites lexiques de fin des livres, d'inheriwiki et d'autres sont du vieil anglais)

...

* * *

A mon grand regret, je vais encore changer les moments de publication. Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de faire un nouveau chapitre par semaine (mon emploi du temps est chargé. C'est un truc de fou. Bienvenue en M1 !) j'ai donc décidé de reporter le délai d'une semaine. Je mettrai donc le prochain chapitre le 1er octobre. Si je réussis à reprendre de l'avance sur l'écriture, je reprendrais le "un chapitre par semaine" et je vous en préviendrais bien évidemment^^

Pour finir, un grand merci à ilai, Fe-clochette et Lya !

Place aux review maintenant !


	27. Chapitre 23 : Les larmes de la Main Noir

Je fais ça très rapidement parce que... Je suis en retard ! En retard ! En retard !

Rien n'est à moi. Bonne lecture à tous. Ça avance enfin entre nos deux amoureux^^

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Les larmes de la Main Noire**

**.  
**

_Eragon,_

_._

_ J'envoie cette lettre à ta sœur même si elle t'est adressée. Il parait qu'elle a fini par te retrouver mais je ne sais si elle te parviendras._

_ Te souviens-tu de moi ? Sans doute pas. Moi, je ne t'ai jamais oublié. J'aurais difficilement pu le faire de toute façon._

_ Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? Au milieu d'une mer de fleur, chez ton père. Le soleil commençait à descendre. Un léger vent s'était levé et faisait osciller les fleurs._

_ J'avais pris une rose. Elle était blanche. __Je l'avais cueillie pour ma mère. Tu m'avais laissée partir mais tu m'avait dit de ne pas recommencer, que la prochaine fois, je tomberais peut-être sur ton père et qu'il ne serais pas aussi indulgent que toi._

_ Nous n'étions encore que des enfants._

_ Nous ne nous sommes revus en grandissant. De plus en plus souvent. De plus en plus proches..._

_ Te souviens-tu de moi maintenant ?_

_Et tu es parti. Tu m'as laissée seule... En me laissant un petit bout de toi._

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu ne voulais pas revenir ici même si ton père n'est plus là._

_Eragon, j'ai besoin de toi et ce petit bout de toi que tu m'as laissé aussi. Ne voudrais-tu pas voir mon fils ? Ne voudrais-tu pas voir notre enfant ?_

_._

_Cianna_

_(1)_

…

…

_Après l'enfant. Arbre. Demain. Crépuscule (2)_

…

_..._

J'avais demandé une journée de congé afin de pouvoir rendre visite à « ma sœur ». Johan avait appuyé ma demande. Maintenant que je savais qu'il était un espion de Morzan, je me demandai pour quelle raison il avait fait ça. Me surveillait-il ?

Ma sœur s'était installée dans une villes voisines. Elle avait réussi à se placer comme domestique et elle était venue me rendre visite plusieurs fois au Domaine. C'était la première fois que je lui rendais la pareille.

Mes soupçons à propos de Johan se renforcèrent quand je me rendis compte qu'il avait lui aussi pris un jour de repos mais j'allais tout de même chez ma sœur. Il n'eut pas l'air de me suivre.

Ils m'avaient envoyé quelqu'un qui avait dû être formé par des mages et je les en remerciais intérieurement. Ma sœur était capable de tenir une conversation mentale et orale en même temps même si elle ne parlait que très peu. Elle n'avait pas mes capacités et mon expérience en ce domaine.

Pour un œil extérieur, nous parlions de la pluie et du beau temps, de la famille... Elle essayait toujours de me convaincre de rentrer tandis que je lui expliquais pourquoi je ne voulais pas. Mais intérieurement...

C'est ainsi qu'elle m'apprit que Hoelian, leur espionne à Dras-Leona était revenue saine et sauve et ils avaient rapidement découvert que sa mémoire avait été modifié. Ils cherchaient maintenant pourquoi.

Je savais...

Selena...

Ma sœur ne me demanda pas la raison de ma visite et la demande que j'étais venu lui faire la surprit. Avait-elle a sa disposition des oiseaux messagers ?

Oui, elle en avait quelques uns et elle me demanda pour quelle raison j'en avais besoin. Je ne lui répondis pas. Je me contentais de lui confier un message à transmettre aux Vardeens puis je lui ordonnai de me prévenir quand elle recevrait une réponse.

J'avais codé mon message. Elle n'était pas capable de le lire. Seuls les dirigeants des Vardens pouvaient savoir de quoi il était question dans mon message.

…

_ L'infiltration est réussie au-delà de mes espérances. Une garde a trahi par amour._

_ Elle doit bientôt partir pour la frontière afin de débusquer les espions que nous pourrions avoir dans les garnisons qui sont à notre frontière avec le Surda. J'ai besoin de leur nombre et de leur nom._

_ Morzan et ses troupes se dirigent vers Buragh. 50 hommes y sont déjà en éclaireurs._

_._

_MdA_

_(3)_

…

J'attendais Selena près de l'arbre qui avait déjà été témoin de plusieurs de nos rencontres. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous ici car elle m'avait dit qu'elle devait allé voir son fils.

J'étais inquiet. La nuit était là depuis longtemps et Selena ne m'avait toujours par rejoint.

J'entendis soudain le bruit d'un cheval mené au grand galop. L'animal passa bientôt devant moi.

Je crus pendant un instant que le cavalier avait perdu le contrôle de sa monture mais je me rendis compte de mon erreur en voyant le cheval faire volte-face puis s'arrêter devant moi. L'instant d'après son cavalier était dans mes bras.

Selena pleurait et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

…

…

J'avais décidé de profité de l'autorisation de Morzan. J'allais ensuite voir Brom. L'arbre était encore une fois notre point de rendez-vous.

En arrivant à la maisonnette de la nourrice de Murtah, je trouvais la porte fermée. Il n'y avait personne dans le petit jardin.

Je frappai. La porte s'ouvrit à demi. Les traits tirés de la nourrice renforcèrent le soupçon d'inquiétude qui s'était emparé de moi et ce n'était pas les mots qu'elle prononça par la suite qui allait me rassurer.

« Partez ma Dame. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. »

Elle referma la porte. Je glissai mon pied dans l'entrebâillement. Je fis une légère grimace de douleur en sentant la porte cogner contre ma botte.

Le visage de la nourrice réapparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« J'ai le droit de venir le voir. Il m'a donné l'autorisation.

-Vous ne l'avez plus. »

Elle chercha à refermer la porte malgré la présence de mon pied. J'ignorai la douleur et je retirai rapidement mon gant avec les dents. Je posai ensuite la main sur la porte. Coupé de la terre, le bois mourait mais je sentais encore quelques étincelles de vie dans le bois de la porte.

« Aecyrftraevam, inlaetan eka un eka weohnata néiat haina ono. »(4)

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. La nourrice tomba à la renverse. J'entrai et courrai jusqu'à la chambre de Murtagh. Je me précipitai vers son lit et je restai figée.

Que lui avait-il donc fait ?

La responsable de ce bras enrubanné, de cette jambe placée dans une attelle... ça ne pouvait être lui.

Que lui avait-il fait ?

Je posai la main sur son petit front. Il était brûlant. Je prononçai quelques mots en Ancien Langage pour le soulager.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Mama ? » dit-il d'une petite voix enrouée.

Je le pris dans mes bras. Il grimaça puis il se mit à sangloter faiblement tout en essayant de ne pas le faire.

« Pas pleurer. Pas pleurer. Papa colère si pleurer. »

Je le serrais un peu plus fort contre moi. Il fallait partir. Nous enfuir. Échapper à cet homme, à ce monstre. Si nous ne partions pas, il allait finir par le tuer.

« Ma Dame, partez ! »

Je me retournai. La nourrice... Et deux hommes... Deux soldats de la garde personnelle de Morzan... Deux espions et assassins qui savaient en partie la vérité sur ce que j'étais.

« Laissez-moi passer.

- Vous devez laissez l'enfant ici.

-Pas question. »

Forcer le passage était peut-être suicidaire mais il n'était que deux après tout.

« Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici, murmurai-je à Murtagh en l'embrassant. Très loin d'ici. Tu pourras jouer autant que tu veux. Pleurer comme tu veux. Je resterais toujours avec toi. Nous resterons tous les deux. »

Je relevai la tête. Avec quelques mots d'Ancien Langage, je me débarrassai des deux hommes puis courrai dans la maison pour rejoindre l'extérieur. La nourrice ne bougea pas. Cela aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Dehors, dix hommes de la garde personnelle de Morzan m'attendaient. Je savais que tout était perdu mais je ne voulais pas encore m'avouer vaincue.

…

…

Elle pressa soudain ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'en écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

Tous ses murs mentaux étaient tombés/ J'appris ainsi ce qui venait de se passer. Je partageais son chagrin et sa colère et je n'avais pas dressé mes murs, je me serais certainement laissé submerger par ses émotions. Elle voulait oublier ce qui s'était passé. Elle voulait se perdre dans un instant de plaisir afin de ne plus penser à rien. Juste elle... Moi... Une étreinte... Du réconfort... De l'oubli...

Je l'éloignai de moi.

« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, lui dis-je après avoir repris mon souffle.

-Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie. Ne me... »

Elle chercha encore une fois à m'embrasser. J'évitai le baiser en tournant la tête. Face à son échec, ses mains prirent le relais. J'agrippai ces poignets. Elle grimaça. Je la lâchai.

« Non Selena. Non. Pas comme ça. Pas alors que tu es dans cet état, tentai-je de la raisonner. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Ce serait...

-C'est moi qui est en train de profiter de toi. Pas le contraire ! »

Elle était très douée pour transmettre ses émotions. Ses talents de télépathes semblaient supérieurs aux miens. Mes murs étaient en train de craquer.

Ce n'était même pas des mots. Juste des émotions brutes, pures...

Chagrin...

Désespoir...

Peur...

Désillusion...

Besoin... Besoin de réconfort... Besoin de moi...

Envie... Envie d'oublier... Envie de moi...

Plaisir...

Je la repoussai... Mentalement et physiquement ce qui la laissa à bout de souffle pendant un court instant.

Elle porta ensuite la main à son oreille. Le bout de ces doigts étaient rouge. Elle saignait. Mon attaque mentale avait été trop forte. Je l'avais blessée... Comme lui... Je n'osai plus la regarder dans les yeux.

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? »

Je levai la tête. Plus de larme. Un sourire séducteur. Elle s'approche de moi. Séductrice... Manipulatrice... Main Noire...

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux Brom, dit-elle en me caressant la joue et en m'envoyant des images de ce qui pourrait être. Tu me désire je le sais. Je le sens. »

Je la laissai discourir. J'étais figé, glacé. C'était la compagne de Morzan que j'avais en face... Ce n'était pas ma Selena. C'était de nouveau la sienne... Et cette femme-là, je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. J'aurais voulu pourtant parce qu'elle était aussi Selena mais cette part d'elle, je ne pouvais pas totalement l'accepter. Pendant un instant, je doutais de mes sentiments à son égard. Elle était la Main Noire. J'étais tout ce qui restait de la Confrérie.

Selena se figea. Elle s'éloigna de moi, me tourna le dos. Elle gardait le silence.

Ses murs n'étaient pas revenus. J'avais toujours accès à ses pensées. Elle avait perçu mon trouble. J'aurais pu aller plus loin mais je me refusai à le faire. Je n'avais pas le droit.

Je m'approchai d'elle et je le serrai dans mes bras.

Nous restâmes ainsi, enlacés, pendant un long moment.

« J'aimerais te dire les mots que tu attends, me dit-elle soudain, mais j'en suis incapable. J'aimerais pouvoir être celle que tu... »

Elle se tut.

« Mais ça ne serait plus tout à fait toi. » lui fis-je remarquer.

Doucement, je l'obligeais à se tourner vers moi. Elle refusa de croiser mon regard.

« Lufian eka. » (5)

Je penchai la tête.

Un baiser calme.

Plus aucune envie de lutter.

Juste être ensemble.

Juste elle et moi... Et ce qui était né entre nous.

Et l'arbre qui avait été le témoin de nos complots devint à ce moment-là celui de nos étreintes.

...

* * *

(1) Message de Selena à Brom.

(2) Message décodé de Brom à Selena

(3) Message décodé de Brom aux Vardens

(4) « Ce qui reste de l'arbre, laissez-moi passer et je ne te ferais pas de mal. »

(5) « Je t'aime »

.

* * *

A : Rapide ici aussi... Je suis, enfin, je devrais être en train de faire la 5ème nuit d'écriture du FoF mais le premier thème ne me stimule pas même s'il est « stimulant » (= premier thème). Bien sûr, on laisse des review comme d'habitude.

PvC : J'ai un truc à ajouter !

A : Fait... Fait...

PvC : alors y'en a marre ! Y'en a que pour les Dragons... L'autre dragonne blanche (NdA : Sweostor... voir ma fic sur Merlin) a plus de membre dans son fan-club que moi et je suis sûre que si on en faisait un pour le vieux tout rouge ça serait pareil... Donc, c'est officiel, je boude !

A : Tant mieux ! Ça me fera des vacances !


	28. Chapitre 24 : Les tourments de la Main

Mieux vaut tard que jamais, c'est certainement ce que vous direz PvC si elle n'était pas trop occupée à chercher pPvC (la petite sœur a essayé d'écrire un lemon sur nous deux... PvC veut se venger).

Donc non je ne vous ai pas oublié et je n'ai pas abandonnée cette fic. C'est reparti comme en 40 \o/

J'ai 2 ou 3 chapitres d'avance mais je préfère garder le rythme de parution que je m'étais imposée avant cette très longue pose c'est-à-dire un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines (jour de parution : le vendredi).

Merci à tous ceux qui reviewe cette fic... puisque nous avons atteint les 100 review.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Les tourments de la Main Noire**

**.**

« Brisingr. » murmurai-je.

Les flammes prirent possession du bois puis je me réchauffai tant bien que mal tout en jetant un léger coup d'œil à Brom. Le Dragonner était adossé à l'arbre, les yeux fermés. Dormait-il ? Le froid de la nuit ne semblait pas encore l'avoir pénétré.

Je fixai de nouveau mon attention sur la source de chaleur.

Brisingr...

Le feu...

Les Dragons...

Leur Dragonnier...

Mes Dragonniers... Deux feux différents... Ou le même avec différentes facettes ?

Je sentis un mouvement dans mon dos. Je me retournai à demi.

« Je suis trop vieux pour dormir à la belle étoile. » ronchonna Brom.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Une certaine gène s'installa. Je regardai de nouveau le feu.

« M'en veux-tu ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui. Mais je m'en veux aussi. »

C'était quand même difficile à entendre.

« Tu regrettes ? » Me demanda-t-il.

L'honnêteté et la franchise. Il devait en être ainsi maintenant.

« Je ne sais pas.

-Moi non plus. »

…

…

Elle me tournait le dos. Je l'observai. Elle avait remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Ses cheveux courts en bataille étaient tout ce qu'il restait de notre étreinte.

Je ne regrettai pas ce qui venait de se passer en fait. Je regrettais la manière dont tout ceci s'était produit. Un arrière goût doux-amer. A la sauvette. Contre un arbre. Un amour qui ne pourrait jamais exister au grand jour et dont la Lune seule devait être le témoin.

Je m'approchai d'elle. Je m'assis derrière elle et la serrai dans mes bras. Elle se laissa aller contre moi.

En silence, nous observâmes tous deux le feu qu'elle avait allumé.

« Je pourrais t'aider à t'enfuir, déclarai-je soudain.

-Pas sans lui. »

Je m'en étais douté.

« Nous l'emmènerons avec nous et nous rejoindrons tous les trois les Vardens. Ils vous protégeront. »

J'essayai de m'en convaincre tout du moins. Mais si je la menais à eux, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'elle avait pu être.

…

…

« Et ta mission ? Lui demandai-je.

-J'aurais éliminé la Main Noire d'une certaine manière.

-Et ta vengeance ? »

Il ne répondit pas. De toute façon, sa réponse importait peu. Je ne pouvais pas partir d'ici. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprendre Murtagh. Il ne me laisserait jamais le faire et même si je réussissais... Il nous poursuivrait. Murtagh était son héritier. Le seul. Il ne le laisserait jamais s'échapper. La petite armée qu'il m'avait envoyée chez la nourrice en était bien la preuve. D'abord deux hommes... Puis des dizaines...

« J'ai choisi Brom. Il n'y a pas de retour possible. Autant profiter du temps qu'il me reste pour réparer mes erreurs de jeunesse.

-Le temps qu'il te reste ? »

Silence.

« Elle annonçait ta mort c'est ça ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Il soupira.

« Bien... Garde ce secret si tu le désires mais je te jure de faire en sorte que cette prédiction n'ait pas lieu. »

Le si sage Dragonnier se montrait bien naïf tout d'un coup.

« On est toujours naïf quand on aime, me fit-il remarquer.

-Je t'interdis de lire dans mes pensées.

-C'est toi qui laisse tes murs baissés. »

Je souris mais je redevins très vite sérieuse.

« Il y a des choses que j'aimerais... Mais c'est impossible. »

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Le peu que nous avons, nous nous en contenterons. » déclara-t-il.

Je souris tristement. Oui, nous devions nous en contenter... Le temps que ça durerait.

« Quand pars-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

« Je ne pars pas, finis-je par dire d'un ton résolu.

-Selena il va te...

-Je ne pars pas tant que mon fils est dans cet état ! M'écriai-je. Il peut m'interdire de le voir mais je ne le laisserai pas. »

Brom me regarda sans savoir quoi dire.

…

…

Elle prenait des risques. Trop de risques. Je le connaissais... Si elle se rebellait ainsi contre lui, il allait...

« Je suis sa Main noire, dit-elle tout d'un coup. Il ne peut pas me tuer. Il a trop besoin de moi. »

Quand bien même... Il avait beaucoup d'autres moyens de lui faire du mal.

…

…

Elle avait osé ! Il était surpris et furieux. Furieux car elle lui avait désobéi. Surpris car c'était pure provocation de sa part. Sa Main Noire elle-même était surveillée. Sa compagne devait bien s'en douter. Il allait tôt ou tard finir par savoir.

Peut-être espérait-elle que la distance et le temps adoucirait le punition ? Non, elle le connaissait aussi bien qu'il la connaissait. Le temps ne ferait qu'alourdir la peine... Mais ce qu'elle avait fait devait être puni immédiatement.

Heureusement il connaissait les moyens à utiliser pour voyager rapidement.

D'abord, il la priverait de l'enfant. Elle ne pourrait plus le voir. Plus jamais. Il serait trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. Mais si elle se repentait... Si elle réussissait ses prochaines missions avec brio, peut-être reviendrait-il sur sa décision. Peut-être seulement.

Mais il devait la punir encore plus durement que d'habitude. Cette résolution l'ennuyait cependant car elle allait le priver de sa Main Noire pendant un moment. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. C'était sa faute. Pourquoi lui avait-elle désobéi ainsi ?

Si elle ne lui avait pas désobéi... Si elle n'était pas restée au domaine... Il aurait été plus clément. Il lui aurait peut-être même pardonner les morts qu'elle avait causé dans leurs rangs...

Il lui avait laissé trop de liberté ces derniers temps. Il fallait rappeler à la Main Noire qui était son Maître à présent.

…

…

_Où es-tu ?(1)_

…

…

_Je n'oublie jamais vraiment un client mais ton visage semble vouloir rester dans ma __mémoire constamment. Je n'ai pas pu oublier totalement ton sourire, ta gentillesse, ta douceur... Ta tendresse..._

_ Les autres... Les autres ne voient que mon corps et ce qu'ils vont en faire. Toi, tu es allé au-delà. Je t'en ai voulu d'abord. Pour pouvoir faire ce que je fais, mieux vaut n'être qu'un corps._

_ Je veux te revoir mais ne passe pas par la grande porte. Cette fois-ci, la petite est faite pour toi... Pour nous._

_Nyss_

…

…

J'étais inquiet. Elle m'avait laissé plusieurs semaines sans nouvelle. J'avais cherché à en avoir évidemment mais le château de Morzan gardait farouchement ses secrets. J'avais juste réussi à apprendre le retour du Parjure et ce retour avait rapidement était suivi par la pendaison de plusieurs de ses gardes. La raison de cette condamnation à mort... Je l'ignorais.

Je l'attendais devant la porte de service du bordel de Cwene. Elle n'était toujours pas là.

Quelqu'un frappa soudain, très discrètement, à la porte de mon esprit. Je tendis l'oreille.

_Viens..._

Le fil de pensée qu'elle m'avait envoyé me conduisit à une maison adjacente à la maison close.

La porte était ouverte. J'entrais.

_Monte..._

J'obéis.

_Par ici..._

J'arrivais à une chambre, éclairée par une unique bougie. Je réussis à distinguer une silhouette assise dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Elle se leva puis s'approche de moi en s'appuyant sur une canne.

Que lui avait-il fait ? Par tous les dieux des nains, comment avait-il pu oser...

« Assis-toi, ordonnai-je. Ne te lève pas ! »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux.

« C'était mon choix Brom. J'ai choisi de rester ici. Je connaissais les conséquences. Ne te sens pas coupable. »

Je voulus m'approcher, la prendre dans mes bras. Elle battit en retraire. Effrayée.

« Ne me touche pas. » lança-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Elle voulut retourner à son fauteuil. Elle vacilla. Je me précipitai à ses côtés pour l'aider. Elle eut un nouveau haut le corps. Je sentais sa peur. Au moment où je retirais ma main de son bras, elle eut l'air de se calmer un peu.

Un horrible soupçon m'effleura l'esprit. Il n'avait tout de même pas...

« Pardonne-moi. » dit-elle soudain.

Pardonne-moi d'avoir peur de toi, compris-je... Et la question me brûlait les lèvres mais je n'osais pas la lui poser. J'avais deviné l'un des tourments qu'il lui avait imposé.

Je n'eus pas besoin de demander. Les mots qu'elle prononça par la suite m'apportèrent la confirmation que j'attendais.

« C'est l'un des meilleurs moyens qu'il existe pour briser quelqu'un. Tu le sais bien. »

J'entrai dans une colère noire.

« Combien de temps ? »

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

« Combien de temps ? » répétai-je tout en tentant d'adoucir le ton de ma question.

J'échouai lamentablement.

« Le temps que la jalousie prenne la pas sur la colère. Je suis sa Main Noire... Sa compagne après tout. »

Les gardes... Voilà donc la raison de leur mort.

« Où est-il ? »

Où est-il que je le tue...

« Brom... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Tu ne peux pas le tuer. Pas maintenant. Pense à Brisingr. Il est le dernier. »

Au fond de moi, je savais tout ça mais le tuer était tout ce que je voulais pour le moment. Le voir mort et savoir qu'il ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal... C'était tout ce que je désirais.

« Il faut continuer ce que nous avons commencer.

-Selena... »

En serait-elle capable après...

« Raconte-moi ! » dit-elle soudain.

Je ne comprenais pas.

« Emmène-moi ailleurs... Au temps où les Dragons parcouraient la Terre et les Cieux. »

Elle ferma les yeux.

« Emmène-moi loin d'ici pendant un instant. »

Je m'assis à ses côtés tout en faisant attention à ne pas la toucher. Elle finirait par me laisser le faire de nouveau mais je devais laisser faire le temps. Pour le moment, je devais juste être présent et l'emmener loin d'ici ainsi qu'elle me l'avait demandé et j'allais continuer de le faire jusqu'au jour où nous pourrions nous éloigner vraiment du lieu de ses tourments.

...

* * *

(1) : Message codé de Brom à Selena

(2) : Réponse de Selena au message de Brom

* * *

A : Alors tu as trouvé pPvC

PvC : Non mais quand je la trouverais...

PvC se met à décrire les tourments qu'elle compte faire subir à pPvC.

A : Sacré programme.

* * *

Conte : Le Dragon Bleu (18 mars)


	29. Le Dragon Bleu

A : J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. La famille s'est agrandie !

PvC : Chouette ! Une nouvelle petite voix. J'espère que celle-ci n'écrire pas lemon sur nous en revanche.

A : Euuuuhhh... Non pas de nouvelle petite voix. Juste un nouveau petit menou chez moi.

PvC : C'est pour ça que tu postes aussi tard en fait.

A : Il fallait que le petit menou rencontre le gros (pour l'instant on ne déplore aucun mort. Ça se regarde en chien de faïence...

PvC : Je vais tout de suite t'arrêter là. Bonne lecture à tous. Rien n'est à nous comme d'habitude.

* * *

**Le Dragon Bleu**

**.**

**.**

_L'Oeuf_

_._

Qui est arrivé le premier ? On se pose souvent cette question. Est-ce le Dragon ou l'Oeuf ? Sans Dragon pas d'œuf mais sans œuf, pas de Dragon. Qu'ils existent ou non, on pourrait passer des heures à réfléchir à cette question.

Bien souvent les gens, ceux qui n'ont pas connu le temps des Dragons et de leur Dragonnier, se posent une autre question. Qui vient à qui ? Est-ce l'œuf qui va à son futur Dragonnier ou est-ce le futur Dragonnier qui vient à son œuf ?

Un peu des deux en fait.

Nombre de parents emmenaient leurs enfants à Llinerea pour les présenter aux œufs avec l'espoir que l'un d'eux éclose pour lui. Parfois l'œuf se brisait pour un adulte. Mais le Dragonniers en mission amenaient souvent un œuf avec eux et ils le présentaient aux enfants de la ville par lesquelles ils passaient. Nul n'avait peur que les œufs soient volés car peu osait attaquer les Dragonniers.

Un jour, un Dragonnier qui passait par Kuasta, présenta aux habitants un œufs bleu aux nervures brillantes plus claires.

Enfants et adultes... Riches et Pauvres. Tous se présentèrent à l'œuf. Certains osèrent même le toucher... Ce fut le cas de l'Enlumineur Holcomb et de toute sa famille. Holcomb était superstitieux et toucher un œuf de Dragon portait bonheur, parait-il.

Mais après cette visite, et à chaque fois, qu'un Dragonnier vint a Kuasta Holcomb et Nelda n'allèrent pas à la présentation. Toucher l'œuf de Dragon leur avait porté malheur. Le Destin leur avait pris leur seul fils, Brom, car quand quand le jeune garçon avait touché la coquille, l'œuf s'était brisé. Un Dragon était né. Le Destin avait choisi. Le fils ne suivrait pas la voie de son père. Leurs fils serait un Dragonnier.

…

_Les Années d'Entraînements_

_._

Brom, fils d'Holcomb, quitta donc Kuasta pour Llinerea afin de suivre l'entraînement des Dragonniers. Comme l'œuf, le lien entre père et fils fut brisé. Helcomb n'accepta pas la décision du Destin mais il n'empêcha pas le départ de son fils. Aller contre le Destin pouvait porte malheur.

Brom ne vit donc ni père, ni mère au moment de son départ pour Llinerea. Il était seule maintenant et cela même s'il avait son Dragon, une femelle aussi bleue et brillante que la plus belle des pierres dont elle portait le nom. Peut-être est-ce l'une des raisons de son attachement à l'autre apprenti de ses Maîtres Oromis et Glaedr ? Mais sa chère Saphira exécrait l'autre élève, Morzan et ce fut pendant très longtemps le seul point de discorde qu'il exista entre l'enfant de Kuasta et le Dragon Bleu.

L'entraînement de Brom et de Saphira dura de longues années. Quand Glaedr et Oromis les jugèrent prêt, ils passèrent l'Épreuve. Brom gagna alors une Épée aussi bleue que l'était son Dragon. Il la nomma Undbitr .

…

_La Chute_

_._

La Dragon avait eu raison de se méfier du compagnon d'étude de son Dragonnier. Peut-être avait-elle senti sa nature de Traître ? Car oui Morzan devint un Traître, un Parjure, le Premier... Qui serait aussi le Dernier.

De concert avec Galbatorix, le Sans-Dragon, ils volèrent un œuf et ils se servirent de leurs maléfices pour que le Dragon qui en naquit se lie à celui qui ne l'était plus.

Douze autres Dragonniers trahirent. Treize Parjures contre tous les autres.

Mais ce fut les Parjures les Vainqueurs. Pas les Dragonniers. Et lors de la Bataille de Doru Areaba, le Dragon Rouge porta un coup fatal au Dragon Bleu. Ainsi Morzan détruisit le cœur de Brom mais en même temps le Parjure créa son plus grand et farouche ennemi.

…

_Aujourd'hui_

.

De nos jours encore, le combat continue entre celui qui avait été le Premier et celui qui est le Dernier. Le Dragon Bleu n'est plus. Le Dragon Rouge est toujours en vie mais son esprit est perdu... Et un dernier joueur est entré dans la Partie.

Une Main Noire.

...

* * *

PvC : Alors ?

A : Pas d'amélioration. Et moi qui voulait lancer des paris s'il y avait eu combat. C'est pas drôle.

PvC : A d'autre ! Tu avais la trouille qu'ils se battent. Avoue !

A : Bon d'accord... Peut-être un peu.

Ahélya se tourne vers la salle.

A : Si vous voulez savoir le nom de nouveau petit menou, laissez une review !

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Les Années de Collaboration (1er Avril)


	30. Chapitre 25 : Les Mois de Collaboration

J'ai eu un petit problème dans la journée qui a induit une baisse certaine de motivation et juste une envie de me coller sous les draps et de ne plus en sortir (c'est rien de grave rassurez-vous... je me prends juste très vite la tête dès que j'ai un problème).

M'enfin... Bref ! Merci au marathon d'écriture faussement improvisé par Aria qui m'a motivé pour reprendre ce chapitre et le poster (pour comprendre ce qu'est le marathon d'écriture je vous renvoie au FoF, lien sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris).

Rien n'est à moi. Je ne touche par d'argent là dessus.

Remarque supplémentaire : Un chapitre un peu étrange qui me sert d'ellipse. Il n'est donc constitué que de messages ou d'extrait de messages mais pas seulement ceux entre Selena et Brom.

.

NdA : Les messages en italiques sont ceux de Brom à Selena (ou de Selena à Brom). Ceux en gras sont ceux échangés entre les Vardens et Brom. Pour les autres, une note précisera l'émissaire et le destinataire.

...

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Les Mois de Collaboration**

**.  
**

_ La vie nous sépare encore une fois. Je dois partir. Mon fiance m'appelle. Il veut que je revienne... Mais je ne vais auprès de lui que pour un temps. J'essaierai de lui expliquer puis je reviendrai vers toi._

_ A moins que ce ne soit toi qui vienne avec moi ? Notre Oncle, Narda, est malade et les guérisseurs craignent pour sa vie au point d'avoir dit à notre mère qu'il était sans doute temps de lui faire nos adieux._

_ En venant avec moi, tu pourrais aussi voir Naht, Biwist et Drut. N'étiez-vous pas amis auparavant ? Mis si tu préfères rester ici, je veux bien leur faire passer un message en ton nom._

_._

_Bid-Daum_

…

…

_ Je dois envoyer ces noms à mes amis pour en savoir plus._

_ Quand dois-tu partir ?_

…

…

**Naht.**

** Biwist.**

** Drut.**

** Que pouvez-vous me dire sur eux ?**

…

…

_Mon fiancé me presse et me supplie mon cher frère. Je ne peux pas m'attarder trop longtemps._

…

…

**Naht : pas des nôtres**

** Biwist : Marchand. Ravitaillement.**

** Drut : Contact entre les marchands qui nous ravitaille à Narda.**

** Pourquoi veux-tu ces informations ?**

…

…

_Naht : pas des nôtres_

_ Biwist : Marchand. Ravitaillement._

_ Drut : Contact entre les marchands qui nous ravitaille à Narda._

_ Message à faire passer à Drut : « Notre père veut que tu reviennes à la maison. » Il comprendra._

…

…

**La Main Noire les frapperait prochainement.**

…

…

_Ainsi, je dois partir seule. Tu m'en vois navrée mon frère._

_ Je passerais le message à Drut._

_ Puis-je rendre visite à Biwist en ton nom ?_

…

…

**Biwist est une perte acceptable. Pas Drut.**

** Es-tu sûr de ces informations ? Ta source est-elle fiable ?**

…

…

**Vous pouvez avoir confiance en ma source comme en moi-même.**

…

…

_Mon frère, _

_ Je serais bientôt de retour avec une surprise pour toi. Notre jeune frère m'accompagne. Il veut te voir et il compte sur toi pour lui montrer les endroits intéressants de la région._

_.(1)_

_Grand frère, ce que notre sœur ne te dit pas c'est que... Je veux vivre. J'en ai assez d'être enterré là-bas. Notre village est un vrai cimetière. Je veux vivre et voir le monde. Quelqu'un comme toi, quelqu'un qui a autant voyagé, doit connaître les bons endroits. On m'a parlé de Cwene. Pourrais-tu m'y emmener ?_

_._

_Anurin_

…

…

_ Je t'en conjure. Ne te déguise plus jamais en garçon !_

…

…

_ Notre ami commun m'a confié qu'Il n'était plus préoccupé par le sort du jardinier. Quelqu'un lui aurait rapporté que ce dernier préférait apparemment les garçons._

…

…

Marianne,

.

Cette lettre ou plutôt ce parchemin te parviendra. J'en suis certaine. Il mettra peut-être du temps à le faire mais il le fera. Je le sais. J'ai tout fait pour. Mais comme il pourrait tomber tout de même dans d'autres mains que les tiennes, je ne te parlerais que peu de moi. Mais même si je connaissais un moyen plus sûr de te faire parvenir cette lettre, je crois que je ne te dirai presque rien de moi. Je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'il reste de notre amitié d'enfance.

Pourquoi t'écrire après tout ce temps ? C'est la question que tu dois te poser. Je ne le sais pas moi-même honnêtement. Beaucoup de chose ont changé dernièrement. J'ai changé moi aussi.

Comment va mon frère ? Comment vont mes parents ? Comment se porte Carvahall après tout ce temps ?

Répond-moi je t'en supplie. Au nom du Passé qui nous lie écris-moi sur ce parchemin. Nulle besoin de me le renvoyer. Je saurais. Ce serait trop long de t'expliquer comment mais si tu écris sur ce parchemin j'aurais ta réponse presque immédiatement.

.

S.

(2)

…

…

_ Ton voyage s'éternise. As-tu un problème ?_

…

…

_Mon frère,_

_._

_ Encore une fois, j'ai dû rester éloignée de toi à cause de mon fiancé._

_ Nous avons rencontré quelques difficultés pendant notre voyage en mer. D'où mon retard à te répondre. Nous avons en fait essuyé une forte tempête et l'un des bateaux qui nous précédaient à couler. J'ai donc pensé à différer le jour de mon départ mais comme je dois me presser... _

_ Le nom du bateau sur lequel je vais naviguer est étrange... Kialandí._

_ Comment va notre petit frère ? Mère demande de ses nouvelles._

…

…

_ Ce bateau ne doit pas couler._

_ L'enfant va bien. Je te donnerais de plus amples nouvelles quand tu me reviendras._

…

…

_ Tu ne comprends pas mon frère. Je dois prendre ce bateau. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Mon fiancé se posera des questions si je ne le prend pas._

_(3)_

…

…

**Le bateau doit couler. S'il ne le fait pas, mon informateur sera en danger.**

…

…

** Ce bateau ne coulera pas. Nous avons confiance en votre jugement. Sans vous, nous ne serions rien mais notre avis prime sur le vôtre. Le bateau ne coulera pas. Ajihad, Dæg et et Hagol le prendront comme prévu. A votre informateur d'empêcher le naufrage.**

** Nous vous sommes, et nous vous serons toujours, éternellement redevables pour les services que vous continuez de nous rendre mais ne tirez pas trop sur la queue du Dragon. Certains trouvent votre attachement à cet informateur plus que suspect.**

…

…

Ils ne veulent pas m'écouter. Je m'adresse donc à toi. Vous ne devez pas prendre ce bateau. Il en va de la sécurité de mon informateur. Nous ne pouvons pas le perdre.

Répond-moi et je t'indiquerais comment la trouver. A vous deux, vous trouverez sûrement un moyen d'éviter le désastre qui s'annonce.

(4)

…

…

_Grand frère, je t'écris aujourd'hui pour te rassurer et te faire part de la rencontre étrange que j'ai faite il y a quelques jours. T as donc bien un ami dans chaque ville d'Alagaësia ainsi que le pense notre frère aux yeux de feu._

_ Comment cet homme a-t-il réussi à me trouver ? Il ne connaissait pas mon nom bien sûr mais il savait qui j'étais pour toi._

_ Heureusement, grâce à lui, l'affaire qui me posait problème est réglée. Merci de l'avoir prévenu._

_ Je serais bientôt de retour auprès de toi._

…

…

Merci pour ton intervention.

…

…

Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu es celui qui a le plus souffert... Le plus donné. Si tu as trouvé une petite parcelle de bonheur de quelle droit pourrions-nous te la reprendre ?

Puisse cette mystérieuse femme être le feu qui réchauffe et éclaire ton foyer.

(5)

…

…

Ma chère sœur,

.

Oui Selena, tu es ma sœur maintenant. Je suis ta sœur et tu as un neveu. Garrow l'a nommé Roran en l'honneur de ton grand-père.

Après ta disparition, ton père a déclarer devant tout le village qu'il n'avait jamais eu de fille du nom de Selena. Si seulement tu avais envoyé ce message plus tôt... Avant sa disparition. Peut-être t'aurait-il pardonné ?

Ton père est mort comme il a vécu. Dans son champs. Nous n'avons jamais compris ce qui s'était passé. Il allait très bien quand il est parti et quand Garrow est allé le rejoindre...

Ta mère s'est éteinte dans son sommeil un sourire aux lèvre un peu avant la naissance de Roran.

Quand Garrow a compris que la lettre était de toi, il a voulu la brûler. Il ne veut donc plus entendre parler de toi mais j'ai réussi à sauver ta lettre et je l'ai apporté à Gertrude pour qu'elle me la lise.

Je ne savais pas je devais te répondre... Et je ne comprends pas comment tu pourrais savoir ce que je te répond sans te renvoyer ce parchemin... J'ai eu très peur quand j'ai vu les mots s'effacer après que Gertrude m'ait lu ta lettre. Que t'est-il arrivé ces dernières années Selena ?

Non. D'abord, je dois te demander la raison de ton départ. J'avais toujours imaginé que nous serions sœurs et que nos fils seraient frères. Pourquoi Selena ?

Je pensais que ta rébellion finirait un jour ou l'autre et... Et tu es juste partie. Tu nous as tous laissé derrière toi. Sans un mot. Sans aucune nouvelle.

Où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ?

Je n'aurais pas dû te répondre. Si Garrow l'apprend...

(1)

Selena, les mots qui vont suivre te paraîtront sans doute trop durs mais j'ai du mal à montrer de l'indulgence à ton égard.

Quel besoin avais-tu de la troubler ainsi ? Ne te rends-tu pas compte du mal que tu es en train de lui faire ? Les temps sont dures ici. Nous ne pouvons survivre que si nous nous serrons les coudes et toi tu provoques une dispute entre eux... Alors que Marianne se remet encore difficilement de son accouchement.

J'ai envie de te dire de rester loin d'eux Selena mais... Es-tu sérieuse ? Au nom du Passé tu as demandé une réponse. Au nom du Passé et de mon amitié avec Marianne, je te demande de faire preuve d'honnêteté. Si tes intentions ne sont pas pures, je te prie de cesser cette correspondance immédiatement.

(6)

…

* * *

(1) L'écriture du message change

(2) Lettre de Selena à Marianne

(3) Extrait

(4) Message de Brom. Le destinataire est inconnu.

(5) Message du destinataire inconnu à Brom.

(6) réponse de Marianne et message de Gertrude à Selena.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu étrange je vous l'accorde. Dans 2 semaines, on reviendra à quelque chose d'un peu plus normal ;)

Chapitre 26 : Le début de la Fin (15 avril)


	31. Chapitre 26 : le Début de la Fin

A : Retour à quelque chose de plus classique.

PvC : Je tiens à te féliciter... Tu as l'air de tenir ton délai de 2 semaines... Bon tu finis toujours par taper le chapitre le jour où tu dois le poster mais tu as réussi à conserver ton avance c'est vraiment très bien.

A : Toi tu veux vraiment quelque chose.

PvC : Mais non. Mais non.

Ahélya n'est pas convaincue mais elle n'a pas que ça à faire.

A : Rien n'est à moi. On se retrouve à la fin comme d'habitude et bonne lecture à toutes !

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Le Début de la Fin**

**.**

« A-t-il des soupçons ? »

Avec le temps cette question avait cessé de m'étonner, je continuai donc de jouer négligemment avec ses cheveux. Je me demandais parfois pour quelle raison Brom continuait de me la poser. Il savait très bien que s'Il avait eu des soupçons, nous ne serions déjà plus là pour en parler.

Aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas Selena. J'étais Nyss. Quant à Brom... Il n'était ni Brom, ni Eragon. Il n'avait pas de nom et au bordel de Cwene, un client pouvait n'avoir aucun nom... Ou alors il pouvait n'en avoir qu'un seul Argent.

C'était étrange de partager ces moments-là alors que nos visages n'étaient pas les nôtres. C'était étrange mais pas dérangeant. Nous étions trop habitués l'un comme l'autre à porter des masques pour que cela nous dérange vraiment.

Je me redressai et m'étirai.

« As-tu vu Murtagh ? » lui demandai-je.

…

…

Elle ne me regarda pas en posant cette question. Elle ne me regardait jamais quand elle la posait.

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés mais sa rébellion avait laissé des traces. Elle n'avait presque plus aucun contact avec son fils. Moitié à cause de Lui. Moitié à cause de moi. Il la laissait le voir rarement et elle préférait souvent passer ces moments-là avec moi. Elle avait même presque cessé de le voir en secret mais je savait qu'elle le faisait encore de temps en temps. L'observer de loin. Le regarder vivre. Mais c'était de plus en plus rare maintenant.

Je me redressai à mon tour mais je ne m'approchai pas d'elle.. Elle ne me voulait pas près d'elle pour le moment.

J'appuyai mon dos contre le bois du lit et la regardai. J'avais du mal à ne pas la toucher. J'avais besoin d'être en contact avec elle quand elle était là. Constamment. Si ça n'était pas mentalement ça devait être physiquement et inversement.

« Je l'ai vu. Il se promenait dans les Jardins avec sa nourrice.

-Sa mère tu veux dire. » me reprit-elle d'un ton amer.

Je gardai le silence.

« Il allait bien ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

« Que lui a-t-il encore fait ? »

J'hésitai. Lorsqu'il lui avait laissé une immense cicatrice dans le dos, elle avait failli se rebeller une fois de plus... Et moi aussi. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi faisait-il autant de mal à son fils ?

« Enfin... Je le verrais bien demain. » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha enfin de moi.

…

…

J'avais quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose à lui annoncer...

« J'ai repris contact avec ma famille. A Carvahall. »

Il garda le silence.

« Mes parents sont morts. »

Quand je l'avais appris, je n'avais pratiquement rien ressenti. J'avais été une très mauvaise fille. Je continuai à l'être.

« Mon frère s'est marié. Il a eu un fils. Roran. C'est son nom.

-Tu comptes aller les voir un jour ou l'autre ? »

Je le regardai.

« En ai-je vraiment le droit ? »

Il réfléchit.

« C'est ta famille. »

Je répliquai de suite.

« As-tu revu tes parents ?

-Non.

-Le regrettes-tu ? »

…

…

Je dus réfléchir pendant un petit moment avant de pouvoir répondre à sa question.

« En fait... J'avais peur. Peur qu'il refuse de me voir alors... Alors je ne suis jamais retourné à Kuasta. J'avais même demandé à ne jamais être envoyé dans cette région. »

Elle m'écoutait attentivement.

« Mais je regrette. Enfin je crois. Père était têtu mais Mère... Peut-être aurait-elle accepté de me revoir. »

Je déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue. Pourquoi ? semblaient me demander ses yeux. Je haussai les épaules. J'en avais besoin c'est tout. La toucher... L'embrasser... Savoir qu'elle était bel et bien là.

« Mais je ne saurais jamais. Voilà ce que je regrette en fait. »

Elle se serra contre moi. Je lui volai un autre baiser.

« Gertrude ; c'est la guérisseuse du village ; m'a demandé si ma démarche était honnête. Si... J'ai continué à écrire mais je n'ai pas répondu à sa question.

-L'es-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Elle m'embrassa puis s'échappa de mes bras. Elle sortir du lit et se rhabilla. Cet instant de paix était terminé. Retour aux affaires qui nous occupaient.

…

…

Au début, j'avais eu peur. Peur qu'Il comprenne. Peur qu'Il sache. Peur qu'Il me tue. Peur qu'Il tue Murtagh sous mes yeux et me laisse en vie.

Mais jamais, jusqu'à maintenant, Il n'avait compris. Jamais Il ne semblait soupçonner que sa Main Noire l'avait trahie depuis plusieurs mois. Il continuait donc à me faire part de ces plans. Il continuait de me demander mon avis. Rien ne semblait avoir changé alors que plus rien n'était comme avant.

« Je sais que tu viens de revenir, me dit-Il ce matin-là, mais tu vas devoir repartir. »

Il me semblait soucieux. Inquiet. J'étais la seule à pouvoir le voir ainsi.

« Un problème ? »

Il s'approcha de moi. Au fil du temps c'était devenu de plus en plus facile. Faire semblant de répondre quand il avait un geste d'affection pour moi.

« Comme tu me connais bien ma Main Noire, murmura-t-Il en effleurant mon front d'un baiser.

-Comme tu me connais.

-Comme je te connais. »

Il s'éloigna de moi.

« Nous avons un traître en nos rangs. » m'annonça-t-Il.

Un autre que moi ? Je devais en parler à Brom. Peut-être était-il au courant. S'il ne l'était pas, il allait pouvoir se renseigner pour moi. Il savait qui contacter.

« Son nom. » demandai-je.

Il s'assit. Il m'observait.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Cet aveu lui coûtait. Normalement, Il savait toujours. Ne pas savoir était une défaite.

« Tu veux que je le découvre ? »

Il me fit signe que oui.

« Par où dois-je commencer ? »

Il voulut éviter un nouvel aveu de défaite. Plutôt que de dire « je ne sais pas », il préféra répondre :

« Commence là où tu veux. »

IL ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Sans point de départ, je ne pouvais rien faire.

« Que sais-tu de cet espion ?

-Pratiquement rien. Je soupçonne seulement son existence. »

Un silence.

« Je peux juste te dire que c'est quelqu'un de haut placé dans notre hiérarchie. C'est l'un de ceux qui voyage.

-Dans quelle affaire le soupçonnes-tu d'être intervenu ?

-Difficile à dire. Il est fort. Il agit dans l'ombre.

-Depuis quand soupçonnes-tu sa présence ?

-Depuis le bateau. Celui que tu devais faire couler.

-Il a coulé.

-Oui mais les Vardens n'étaient pas dedans. »

Je feignis la surprise.

« Comment... J'étais sûre que... Ils sont montés. Je les ai vu montés.

-Je te l'ai dit. Il est fort. Il faut l'être pour avoir eu vent de la mission que j'avais attribué à ma Main Noire.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-J'ai une liste d'ordre de mission où il a pu intervenir. Va là-bas. Interroge nos gens. Interroge tous ceux qui pourraient t'apprendre quelque chose d'utile.

-Et s'il était ici ? »

C'était une possibilité.

« J'ai déjà vérifié.

-Puis-je utiliser la magie ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Fais comme tu l'entends.

-Quand dois-je partir ?

-Immédiatement. Plus de temps il reste en vie et plus les Vardens seront au courant de nos plans. »

Je m'inclinai.

« Je te promet que tu auras son nom et sa tête.

-Sur ton véritable nom ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Dis-le. »

Je répétai encore une fois le serment que je lui avais prêté des années auparavant alors que le nom utilisé était encore vrai.

…

…

_Je n'ai pas pu rester auprès de toi bien longtemps. Le devoir m'appelle encore une fois. Je prie pour te revoir bientôt. _

_(1)_

…

…

J'étais en train de plaisanter avec les autres jardiniers, appuyé sur une pelle, au lieu de travailler. Je riais mais intérieurement j'angoissais. Selena était parti depuis longtemps et elle ne m'avait pas encore écrit.

« Ta sœur Eragon ! » m'annonça-t-on soudain.

Je me retournai. Ma sœur était là en effet. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai sur le joue. Ele ne réagit pas. Elle me tendit juste un message que je lus immédiatement.

« Quand ? Demandai-je à voix basse.

-Maintenant.

-Mes affaires ?

-Laissez-les ici.

-Je pourrais tout de même y aller. Ça ne me prendrait que très peu de temps.

-J'ai ordre de vous amener immédiatement à Balon. Si vous cherchez à désobéir, j'ai la permission de vous y contraindre par n'importe quel moyen.

-Vous êtes seul, objectai-je.

-Votre escorte est déjà arrivée. »

Je n'avais donc pas le choix. Je me retournai et regardai les hommes qui avaient partagé ma vie ces dernières années. D'une certaine manière ils allaient me manquer.

J'approchai du chef d'équipe.

« Ma sœur m'a apporté de bien tristes nouvelles. Puis-je la raccompagner ?

-Pas de problème. Mais reviens vite Eragon. »

Revenir vite ? Ne pas revenir du tout plutôt.

…

…

_Prié de te rendre immédiatement à Teirm. On t'expliquera tout en chemin._

_(2)_

…

* * *

_(1) _Extrait d'un message de Selena à Brom

(2) Message des Vardens à Brom

.

* * *

PvC : Tu vas faire ça rapidement n'est-ce pas ?

A : Ben j'ai une soirée sushi... C'est nous qui devons les préparer donc forcément le chéri et moi devons nous rendre en avance chez nos amis.

PvC : Mouais... en fait tu fais ça pour qu'on ne puisse plus me voir autant. Tu as peur que je te vole la vedette... J'écris moi aussi... Enfin j'écrirais si tu me laissais faire...

A : Aucun risque que tu ne me voles la vedette donc...

PvC : Tu m'as promis...

A : On en reparlera une autre fois et pas sur la Main Noire. Je te rappelle que personne n'a voulu de ton Brom/Morzan.

PvC : Brom/Ajihad ?

A : Voyons ce qu'elles en diront dans les review.

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Leurs Missions.


	32. Chapitre 27 : Leurs Missions

PvC : Demain...

A : Le demain d'hier est aujourd'hui.

PvC : Et celui de vendredi ?

A : Aujourd'hui ?

PvC lève les yeux au ciel. Ahélya sourit.

A : Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Leurs Missions.**

.

Je devais partir immédiatement selon ma très chère sœur mais je tentai tout de même d'opérer un retour au dortoir des Jardiniers en la raccompagnant. Elle s'en aperçut. Pas immédiatement mais elle finit par le faire.

« Monsieur...

-Il y a là-bas des objets pouvant m'incriminer. Je dois les récupérer.

-Pourrait-on remonter jusqu'aux Vardens si on les trouve ?

-Oui. » mentis-je.

Elle réfléchit.

« Très bien. Allez les chercher. Mais faites-vite. »

J'allais faire très vite. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'une chose que je tenais à récupérer. Le Parchemin de Selena.

…

…

Mon « enquête » commença à Narda. J'avais eu une mission là-bas quelques semaines après ma rébellion. Je devais tuer deux membres haut placés des Vardens qui s'étaient réfugiés là-bas après un combat contre nous. Les deux étaient mort... Du moins l'avais-je fait croire à Morzan. Avait-il des soupçons ? Apparemment non. J'avais fini par en discuter avec lui. Il croyait que l'on m'avait trompée, qu'on avait remplacé ces deux hommes par d'autres avant que je ne puisse les tuer.

L'espion que cherchait Morzan c'était moi. Ça ne pouvait être que moi.

…

…

J'avais rejoint ma sœur. Je quittai ensuite le domaine avec elle. Je ne me retournai pas. J'y avais eu de nombreux amis, du mois le pensais-je mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu me retenir ici, une personne qui n'était plus là-bas.

Notre escorte était proche du Domaine. C'était imprudent. Nous étions en terrain ennemi. Trop proche... Et trop nombreux.

Ils inclinèrent tous la tête en nous voyant arriver.

Je gardai le silence et je les suivis. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux... Et ce n'était que mon escorte.

Après quelques heures de chevauchées, notre petite troupe arriva au campement d'un petit bataillon. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Qu'était devenue notre discrétion ?

On me conduisit rapidement à la tente du commandant.

Il y avait cinq personnes dans la tente mais je ne connaissais que deux d'entre elles et ces deux-là n'étaient certainement pas celui qui commandait. Jamais Ajihad et Eorl ne seraient jamais venu ici avec autant d'hommes. Les des trois hommes restant se leva et s'inclina devant moi.

« Feriend. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer et c'en est un autre d'être le commandant de votre escorte. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Lui ? Le commandant ? N'était-il pas un peu trop jeune ? J'avais bien sûr connu quelques très jeunes commandants très compétents mais celui ne semblait pas faire partie de ceux-là. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'il avait fait une erreur en emmenant autant d'homme avec lui pour cette expédition mais je savais bien que discuter l'autorité de ce jeune homme en public ne l'aiderait pas à tenir ses troupes. A un moment ou à un autre, j'allais bien finir par me retrouver seul avec lui et à ce moment-là...

« Pourquoi m'avoir rappelé? » demandai-je.

Le silence. Deux ou trois hommes s'entre-regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Ajihad finit par prendre la parole.

« Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il au jeune commandant.

-Faites. »

Ajihad se tourna vers moi.

« Nous avons une mission pour toi. Une mission que tu es le seul à pouvoir mener à bien.

-Je suis aussi le seul qui peut trouver la Main Noire et la tuer. » contrai-je.

Un autre homme se décida à intervenir. Je ne le connaissais pas.

« Et avec quel succès ? Voilà presque trois ans que vous avez infiltrez le domaine de Morzan et la Main Noire continue de tuer les nôtres.

-Brom nous a tout de même trouvé un précieux informateur, rappela Ajihad. Sans lui, beaucoup d'autres auraient péri.

-Il devait trouver et tuer la Main Noire. Par réussir à nous dégoter un traître de bas étage. Des informateurs nous pouvons en trouver des tas ! »

Pas un comme elle, pensai-je. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'avais trouvé la Main noire et que la tueuse qui les effrayait tant était maintenant celle qui les sauvait. On m'aurait certainement ordonné de la tuer quand même. La Main Noire ne pouvait trahir son Maître. C'était impensable.

« Je ne peux plus remplir ce rôle de toute façon, les coupai-je. Dîtes-moi plutôt quelle est cette mission. »

Le silence. Pesant.

« Un des marchands qui nous approvisionnent nous a rapporté quelque chose d'étrange. »

Et important puisqu'ils avaient décidé de me rappeler.

« Il connaît un autre marchand de Teirm. Il n'est pas établi depuis longtemps...

-En vérité, il s'agit plus d'un érudit que d'un véritable marchand.

-Annoncez ce qu'il a trouvé. » intervint Ajihad.

Le silence. Encore. Je décidai de le briser.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être plus important que la mort du Parjure et de sa Main Noire ? Demandai-je.

-Un passage, m'annonça-t-on. Un passage jusqu'à Urû'baen. »

C'était... C'était une nouvelle inespérée.

« Deynor veut que nous utilisions ce passage pour mettre fin au règne de l'Usurpateur. »

Autrement dit, il voulait tuer Galbatorix. Pensait-il vraiment y arriver ? C'était du suicide. Mais il y avait un autre moyen... Il y avait un espoir que peu soupçonnait.

« Votre assassin n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à lui. »

Je sentis la protestation venir et je la devançai.

« Pas même moi. »

Je me mis à réfléchir. Comment leur exposer mon idée ?

« Urû'baen possède d'autres trésors, commençai-je.

-Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs.

-Je serais prêt à le devenir s'il le fallait. » répliquai-je d'un ton glacial.

Celui qui venait de m'interrompre baissa la tête.

« Vous voulez tuer Galbatorix. Il y a un moyen. Mais il ne sera pas aussi radical que vous l'espérez.

-Quel est ce moyen ? »

Je n'allais pas tout de suite leur dévoiler mes cartes.

« Je veux avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur cette opération.

-C'était ce que était convenu de toute façon. »

Je m'en étais douté.

« J'irai voir cet homme, cet érudit de Teirm. Seul.

-Mais...

-Seul, répétai-je. Une fois là-bas, je verrais si l'information qu'on vous a donné en vaut la peine.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, j'essaierai de vous donner un espoir. »

C'étaient mes derniers mots. Je cherchai à me retirer mais on m'en empêcha.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Expliquez vous ! »

Je me contentai d'une réponse en Ancien Langage.

« Anlipie aì Skulblaka magan astyrfan aì Skulblaka. » (1)

…

…

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Que devais-je dire et ne pas dire ? Il fallait que je lui donne quelque chose. Il fallait que je trouve un coupable. En fait le coupable était trouvé mais je ne pouvais le lui donner.

Je ne cessai de tourner et de retourner le problème dans ma tête tout au long de la journée. Pourquoi n'avais-je aucune solution qui me venait à l'esprit ? Il devait bien y en avoir une.

Ma meilleure option pour le moment était de le faire patienter puis de trouver un autre coupable et dès que ce coupable aurait été châtié, je redoublerai de prudence pour éviter de devoir trouver un autre responsable à mes actes de trahisons.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'un autre en paie le prix.

Ce problème me tenait éveillée des nuits entières et mon voyage m'épuisait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je parcourais le pays aussi rapidement mais la fatigue que j'éprouvais était mille fois supérieure à mes souvenirs. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie. Dormir.

…

…..

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Beaucoup dormait. Ceux qui étaient restés éveillés me laissaient seul. Comme souvent. On me regardait de loin. Personne ne cherchait à m'approcher. Ajihad fut le seul à oser.

Il s'installa en face de moi. Un feu nous séparait... Encore une imprudence. Nous étions en terrain ennemi et il y avait plusieurs feux allumés au sein de notre campement.

« Tu joues un jeu dangereux, murmura Ajihad.

-Il en vaut la peine. »

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel.

« Un jour il ne sera plus vide. »

ça n'avait été qu'un vain espoir jusqu'à maintenant mais la découverte de ce passage changeait la donne.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Il se tut un instant puis reprit.

« Qui est elle ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Je me dis qu'il faut être une femme exceptionnelle pour réussir à retenir ton attention mais...

-Elle n'a pas seulement retenu mon attention.

-Je m'en doutais. »

Que pouvais-je lui dire ?

« Elle était celle qui doute et elle est celle qui a changé. »

Il pensait que j'allais poursuivre sur ma lancée. Il se trompait. Nul ne devait savoir.

« Tu ne m'en diras pas plus n'est-ce pas ? » finit-il par dire après un long moment de silence.

Je n'eus pas le temps de confirmer cette affirmation car un cri mit soudain fin à notre discussion.

« Aux armes ! On nous attaque ! »

…

* * *

(1) Seul un Dragon peut tuer un Dragon.

* * *

A : La même question va revenir dans les review. J'en suis sûre.

PvC : Laquelle ?

A : Tu verras.

Ahélya salue.

A : Je vous laisse. Ce week-end c'est marathon d'écriture sur le FoF et j'ai un chapitre 28 à continuer.

* * *

Chapitre 28 : La Même Ville (13 mai)


	33. Chapitre 28 : La même Ville

On va faire très court... Donc désolée pour le temps de publication (pour cause d'exam et toutes ces joyeuses choses qui nous arrive avant les vacances). Bonne lecture à tous.

Rien n'est à est à Paolini.

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : La même Ville**

**.**

Nul ne veut fuir. Personne ne se vante d'une défaite mais la fuite peut-être une solution. Parfois pour mieux avancer, il faut reculer.

Ce n'était donc pas ma fuite qui me posait problème. Ajihad qui avait pris le commandement après la mort de Feriend pendant la bataille le commandement, m'avait ordonné de fuir. Je devais trouver Jeod, l'érudit qui avait découvert le passage vers Urû'baen.

Mais j'avais perdu toutes mes affaires en m'enfuyant. Je n'avais plus le parchemin de Selena.

Dès que ma mission serait terminé, je retournerai au Domaine sous un autre masque. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Je rêvais d'elle tout au long du chemin qui me conduisit jusqu'à Teirm.

…

…

Teirm... On aurait dit que mes pas finissaient toujours par me conduire là-bas. Là où tout avait commencé. Là où tout se terminerait ?

Le soleil était déjà haut quand je sortis de mon auberge pour me promener dans les rues de la ville. J'avais encore dormi plus que de raison.

J'avais prévu d'aller me promener sur les quais mais c'est tout naturellement que je finis par m'enfoncer dans les petites rues de la ville.

Encore une fois, je me retrouvai devant l'herboristerie. Le masque était différent. J'étais différente.

Je restai devant la porte un long moment puis je finis par frapper.

Tenais-je donc tant à voir Angela ?

Quelqu'un me héla. C'était un homme qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de la maison adjacente.

« Revenez plus tard, me dit-il. Elle vient de sortir. Encore partie chercher des grenouilles je présume. »

Je le remerciai pour cette information. Il s'éloigna.

Qu'allais-je faire ?

Je finis par rebrousser chemin mais e sentis très vite quelque chose se frotter contre mes jupes. La sorcière était absente mais son chat était encore et toujours là.

…

…

Une fois arrivé à Teirm, je pris contact avec le marchand qui nous avait rapporté cette information inespérée. Il me conduisit à Jeod le jour suivant.

L'érudit avant voulu nous rencontrer en terrain neutre. Une taverne sur le port. Il fut en retard.

Le marchand qui nous servait d'agent de liaison se trouvait assis au comptoir. J'étais dans la salle. Je ne voulais pas que cet homme me voit. Pas encore.

« Jeod ! » entendis-je soudain alors qu'un groupe d'homme entrait dans la taverne.

L'un d'eux se détacha du reste du groupe pour aller s'asseoir à côté de l'agent des Vardens. Ils échangèrent quelques mots. De temps en temps, dès que le regard de Jeod n'était plus sur lui, notre agent me jetait un un léger coup d'œil. Il attendait que je me manifeste.

Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

La soirée avançait. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Mon compagnon perdait patience. Il fit même mine de faire un mouvement dans ma direction. Je le fusillai aussitôt du regard.

Il renonça.

Jeod finit par quitter la taverne. Je fis un signe de tête à l'agent des Verdens qui nous avait renseigné puis je me levais pour suivre l'érudit.

A mon grand étonnement, il se mit à faire des tours et des détours pour rester chez lui. Pourquoi une telle prudence ? Avait-il compris que je le suivais ? Quelqu'un d'autre était-il au courant pour le passage secret ?

Peut-être était-il temps de me manifester ?

J'accélérai le pas.

« Jeod. »

La ruelle était sombre. Nous étions seuls.

« Si vous voulez ma bourse, prenez-la.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour ça. »

Je l'entendis déglutir.

« Je ne vous dirais rien.

-Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ? »

Je m'approchai de lui.

« A qui d'autres en avez-vous parlé ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un ami.

-Les amis ne restent pas dans l'ombre.

-Répondez à ma question.

-Répondez à la mienne. »

Je souris. Cet homme me plaisait.

« On devait me présenter à vous aujourd'hui. »

Cette phrase le soulagea pendant un court instant mais il redevint soudain méfiant.

« Pourquoi ne pas être venu ?

-J'étais là.

-C'est Tytos qui vous envoie ? »

Tytos était le nom de notre agent.

« Je veux voir votre main ! » s'écria soudain Jeod.

Je fus surpris par cette demande. Qui l'avait mis au courant ?

« Montrez-moi votre main. » insista-t-il.

Je sortis enfin de l'ombre.

« Elle est bien trop sale pour que vous puissiez y voir quoi que ce soit.

-Lavez-la en ce cas. »

J'inclinai la tête.

« Suivez-moi. »

Je m'éloignai de lui sans chercher à savoir s'il me suivait. J'entrais dans la première taverne que je trouvais pour commender du vin pour nous deux et de l'eau. J'eus les deux malgré le sourire moqueur du tenancier. Je versai l'eau sur ma main, la lavai grossièrement et attendis.

« Montrez-moi. » entendis-je bientôt murmurer.

Jeod s'était assis à côté de moi. Je tendis la main. L'érudit la regarda, fasciné.

« C'est incroyable. C'est... Combien... »

Je l'interrompis.

« Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Personne à part Tytos.

-Pourquoi tant de prudence ? »

Il semblait mal à l'aise.

« Tytos. »

Puis il me fit part des soupçons qu'il avait à son propos.

…

…

« Le dernier... Ou peut-être y en aura-t-il d'autres après lui ? » entendis-je.

Que voulait donc dire Solenbaum ?

« Ce que les pères n'ont pu finir, les fils l'achèveront. »

« Solenbaum ? »

Son regard croisa le mien.

« Tout va donc par deux chez toi ? Deux noms... Deux vies... Deux amants... Deux fils. »

Il disparut sur ses mots et je répétai intérieurement la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer.

Non... NON !

…

…

Si nous placions des traîtres parmi le siens, il pouvait bien en placer quelques uns parmi nous.

J'étais étonné par toutes les connaissances que Jeod avait accumulé sur nous. Il avait enquêter sur tous les marchands de Teirm afin de déterminer ceux qui pouvaient faire partie des Vardens et à qui il allait donc pouvoir confier son secret... Et c'était cette même enquête qui avait provoqué ses soupçons.

…

…

Mon trouble avait en partie disparu au moment où je retrouvai l'un de nos informateurs de Teirm. Le chat-garou s'était trompé. Forcément. Je ne pouvais pas...

Mais cette fatigue ? Non. Non. Ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était le voyage qui me fatiguait. Pas autre chose. Et puis je me sentais bien. Je n'étais pas malade. Je n'avais aucune nausées. Pas comme pendant que j'attendais Murtagh. J'avais été si malade pendant ma grossesse... Au point que Morzan avait été privé de sa Main Noire pendant un temps.

C'était donc impossible. Solenbaum se trompait.

Tytos m'attendait dans une taverne sur les quais. Il était assis au comptoir. Il ne fit pas attention à moi. J'étais habillée en homme. Il s'attendait à une femme. Il ne se retourna même pas vers moi lorsque je m'installai à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? » demandai-je à mi-voix.

Il sursaute et me regarda. Encore un qui n'avait jamais vu ma vraie apparence. M'étais-je même présentée à lui plusieurs fois de suite sous la même identité ? Je ne croyais pas.

« Il fallait venir plus tôt. J'avais quelque chose de très intéressant à vous montrer.

-Je ne suis pas à ta disposition. » grondai-je.

Il se tut puis reprit.

« Un gros poisson vient d'arriver en ville.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour ça. »

Mais il poursuivit tout de même sur sa lancée et je l'écoutai, soudainement très intéressée.

Tytos était un de nos espions les plus proches des Vardens. Il avait d'abord rejoint les rebelles puis nous avait contacté pour les trahir. Morzan pensait que cet homme nous avait peut-être trahi encore une fois.

Les informations qu'il était en train de me donner valait en effet leur pesant d'or. Si Morzan était mis au courant, Tytos allait recevoir une grosse récompense.

Un homme disait avoir trouvé un passage jusqu'à Urû'baen et il devait rencontrer l'un des dirigeants des Vardens pour en discuter.

« Qui est au courant ? Lui demandai-je.

-Eux... Moi... et vois. »

Très bien.

Je me levai et me collai contre lui pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Retrouvons-nous plus tard. Tu m'expliqueras tout ça en détail. »

Sa réponse ? Un gargouillement.

Je sortis de la taverne sans un regard pour lui. Une fois dehors, j regardai ma main. Du sang... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-je pas saigné ?

…

…

Je quittai Teirm en compagnie de Jeod. Nous devions retrouver quelques Vardens puis nous irions à Bullridge.

Le matin de notre départ. Jeod m'apprit la mort de Tytos. On avait retrouvé son corps dans la taverne où je l'avais laissé. Le coup avait été net. Il était mort sur le coup. Personne ne savait qui était l'assassin. Si nous n'avions pas été aussi pressés, je serais resté un temps à Teirm pour enquêter.

…

...

J'étais réveillé même si j'étais faitguée. Peut-être allais-je finir par m'endormir ? Mais le sommeil persistait à me fuir malgré ma fatigue.

Je me redressai et m'assis sur mon lit. Il fallait que je m'occupe. Je ne voulais pas penser. Y penser. Le chat-garou s'était sûrement trompé.

Alors pourquoi ma main se posait-elle sur mon ventre si je n'y croyais pas ? Qu'espérai-je trouver ? Sentir ?

Je ne sentais rien.

Je cherchai à me rappeler ma première grossesse. Comment avais-je su ? Mis à part le sang... Ou plutôt son absence. Mais je me souvenais surtout de l'ennui de Morzan... Du mien aussi. Cet enfant l'avait privé de sa Main Noire mais son ennui avait fini par laisser place à la fierté... Il allait avoir un héritier.

Il fallait être sûre avant de prendre la moindre décision. Comment être sûre ? Je ne me sentais pas différente. Juste fatiguée. Je n'avais aucune nausée.

Après mon ventre, ma main se dirigea vers ma poitrine. Y avait-il une différence ? Oui. Peut-être. Un peu. Je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas savoir.

Qu'allais-je dire à Brom ?

Car j'étais au moins sûre d'une chose. Si je portais un enfant, ce n'était pas celui de Morzan. Je pouvais peut-être lui faire croire qu'il était de lui ? Était-ce possible ? S'y laisserait-il prendre ?

Non. Non. Si je faisais ça il me le prendrait. Encore. Comme il m'avait pris Murtagh. Je refusai de perdre de nouveau mon enfant. Je ne lui donnerai pas une nouvelle victime.

Quelle était la solution ?

….

* * *

Un panneau sur lequel est écrit "partie à l'IRL du Fof" se trouve sur scène.

PvC : Et moi j'ai pas le droit d'y aller bien sûr !

La petite voix se frotte les mains.

PvC : Bon du côté de Merlin ils sont pas trop d'accord mais là je ne devrais pas avoir trop de problème pour les convaincre. Vu où ça les mène leurs histoires...

Le panneau se retourne soudain comme s'il était vivant. Il y a encore une inscription...

"Elles ont déjà dit non pour le Brom/Morzan !"

* * *

Chapitre 29 : pas de titre définit (publication : je ne sais pas non plus...)


	34. Chapitre 29 : Leurs Destinations

On dirait bien que la papa noël est passé sur feufeu aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Leurs Destinations**

.

Je devais tout lui dire. Je devais lui en parler mais la page du parchemin restait vierge. Comment pouvais-je le lui annoncer ?

Je me rappelai soudain l'une des lettres que je lui avais envoyé des mois plus tôt, au tout début de nos rendez-vous. Peut-être devais-je employer les mêmes mots ?

Ou peut-être fallait-il mieux attendre la naissance de l'enfant ? Avec la vie que je menais, avec les difficultés que j'avais connu lors de ma première grossesse, peut-être que cet enfant n'allait jamais voir le jour. C'était un risque.

Que dirait-il ? Abandonnerait-il tout pour cet enfant et moi ? Même sa vengeance ? En était-il capable ? En avais-je envie ?

Je me pris à rêver d'une vie avec lui. D'une chaumière perdue au plus profond de l'Alagaësia, un endroit où personne ne pourrait nous retrouver.

Désir vain. Peu importait l'endroit, Morzan me retrouverait, nous retrouverait Murtagh et moi car si je fuyais, je n'allais certainement pas laisser mon autre enfant derrière moi.

J'imaginai Murtagh jouer avec l'enfant que j'attendais. Serait-ce un garçon ou une fille ?

Je souris. J'avais déjà une idée de son nom. Menoa pour une fille et pour un garçon... Puis je me souvins enfin de la prédiction de Solenbaum.

Deux noms... Deux vies... Deux amants... Deux fils...

C'était un garçon que j'attendais et je savais déjà quel nom j'allais lui donner.

Je devais me remettre à mon message mais quand mon regard tomba sur le parchemin, je découvris une fine écriture en train de le recouvrir. Ce n'était pas celle de Brom.

Un message de Marianne ?

…

….

...

Nous chevauchions depuis plusieurs jours, ne descendant de cheval que lorsque la nuit tombait afin de pouvoir nous restaurer et nous reposer un peu. Nous partions toujours avant que l'aube ne se lève.

Une certaine routine s'était rapidement imposée. Jeod cherchait du bois. Je chassais. Nous mangions en silence puis nous allions nous coucher. Jeod me posait parfois quelques questions sur les Dragonniers et je n'avais d'abord répondu que du bout des lèvres mais au fil du temps mes réponses se firent plus longues. Plus précises aussi.

Un soir il me demanda :

« Quand arriverons-nous à Urû-baen ?

-Nous n'allons pas à Urû-baen. »

Ma réponse ne le surprit pas autant que je m'y attendais.

« Où allons-nous en ce cas ?

-Chercher quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Un voleur. »

Cette fois-ci, ma réponse le surprit.

« Je ne tuerai pas l'empereur, déclarai-je d'un ton résolu. Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour le faire. »

Il viendrait après. D'abord le Parjure puis celui qui l'avait corrompu. Ma vengeance se ferait dans cet ordre.

Mais je n'avais aucun Dragon.

« Que voulez-vous faire? » me demanda l'érudit.

Je gardai d'abord le silence. Je devais bien peser mes mots avant de les prononcer.

« Ce n'est pas de la mort de l'Usurpateur dont les gens ont réellement besoin. Si ne le tuons, qu'adviendra-t-il ? Une guerre c'est certain. Pour le pouvoir. Pour la puissance. Nous avons déjà vécu trop de guerre. »

Et puis s'il y avait une guerre... Si Morzan était toujours en vie... Le vainqueur de ne ferait aucun doute.

« Ce dont les gens ont besoin c'est d'un espoir. » ajoutai-je.

Je me tus un court instant.

« D'un Dragonnier, finis-je par dire.

-Mais vous en êtes un ! »

Je ne l'étais plus.

« Je ne suis plus rien. »

Sans elle je n'était plus rien.

« Vous avez fait tellement, me dit Jeod. Sans vous...

-La marque sur ma main ne vaut rien sans Dragon, l'interrompis-je.

-Les Dragons ne sont plus. »

Je souris. S'il savait.

« Eux peut-être mais il reste quelques œufs. »

J'allais me coucher. Je ne voulais pas en dire plus pour le moment.

…

….

...

Marianne... Carvahall... C'était la solution. A tout... Ou à beaucoup de choses plutôt. Mon enfant aurait un frère, un père et une mère mais leurs noms ne seraient pas Murtagh, Brom et Selena.

C'était la seule chose à faire.

Je pouvais aussi m'enfuir c'est vrai mais il n'était pas question de lui laisser Murtagh.

Je pouvais aussi rester et garder l'enfant, le faire passer pour le sien. Mais pas question de lui donner une deuxième victime.

Je pouvais aussi tout dire à Brom mais j'avais peur de sa réaction. S'il me proposait de fuir, je n'allais peut-être pas réussir à résister à cette proposition cette fois-ci et... Et les Vardens avaient besoin de lui et de mes informations. Brom ne pouvait abandonner cette vengeance pour moi. Je refusais une telle chose.

Cet enfant ne pouvait pas être le nôtre. J'avais fait une erreur en pensant au nom que je pouvais lui donner. Cet enfant était celui de Marianne.

Je posai la main sur mon ventre. J'avais haï Murtagh tout au long de ma grossesse. Pendant longtemps, je n'avais eu qu'une seule envie. Qu'il sorte enfin de moi...

Je n'étais pas enceinte depuis longtemps et mon envie allait sûrement changer mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. S'il pouvait juste rester un peu plus longtemps en moi, avec moi...

Je regardai le parchemin. Brom ne saurait rien. C'était à une toute autre personne que je devais écrire maintenant.

…

….

...

Avait-elle écrit ? M'avait-elle écrit ? Et si elle m'avait écrit ?

Je voulais lui écrire. Je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis trop longtemps. Était-elle revenue au Domaine ? Avait-elle découvert mon absence ? Qu'en pensait-elle ? Me chercherait-elle si je ne donnais pas de nouvelles ? Sans doute que non. Cela serait trop dangereux.

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire où je me trouvais malgré mon envie de le faire. Je n'avais plus le parchemin. Comment avait-elle fait pour le créer ? Si je l'avais su, j'aurais peut-être pu un refaire un. Mais cela aurait-il vraiment marché ? Elle avait dû lier les deux parchemins avant de me donner le mien.

Je devais cesser de penser à elle pour le moment. J'avais une mission et elle commençait maintenant. A Bullridge. Nous avions laissé les affaires de Jeod dans une auberge que j'avais bien connu sous un autre visage. Pas celui d'Eragon. Ni celui de Brom. Juste un autre. J'en avais eu tellement.

Je devais retrouver quelques affaires. Ma fuite m'avait laissé les mains vides. C'était le prétexte que j'avais donné à Jeod pour parcourir les rues du Marché. Il ne m'avait pas cru. Il était clairvoyant.

En vérité, je parcourais les rues pour trouver Helfring. Je savais exactement ce que je devais faire pour le trouver. Juste écouter les conversations des gens mais j'avais tout de même un dernier recours si ce moyen ne marchait pas.

Le bruit d'une cavalcade attira soudain mon attention. Je me retournai.

Un homme courrait dans la rue, renversant panier et marchandises diverses et variées pour ralentir les gardes qui le poursuivaient.

Helfring...

« C'est lui que nous cherchons ? » demanda tout bas Jeod.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

Les gardes se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Voleur et poursuivants nous dépassèrent puis disparurent au bout de la rue.

« Occupons-nous de mes affaires. Nous nous chargerons de lui plus tard. Je sais où il va aller ensuite. »

C'était mon dernier recours. S'il venait de faire un cambriolage, j'allais le trouver là-bas.

« Nous allons à la prison c'est ça ? » fit Jeod.

Je souris.

« Helfring aime se donner en spectacle mais il sait très bien disparaître lorsqu'il le veut. »

Et encore plus que le spectacle, c'était les coups difficiles qu'il appréciait. Voler l'empereur... C'était un coup de maître non ? Le convaincre serait facile.

…

….

…

J'étais sur le départ mais j'avais encore une dernière chose à faire. Je devais parler à Morzan.

Au calme. Assisse sur mon lit. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai. Je murmurai son nom et comme d'habitude...

« Selena-Main-Noire ? »

« Brisingr. »

Que lui dire ?

« Selena-Main-Noire m'abandonne aussi. »

Il avait parlé avant moi mais je savais comment me justifier.

« Je voulais juste dire à Morzan que je ne serais plus en mesure de lui rendre des comptes pendant un petit moment. »

« Menteuse ! Tu mens ! Tu nous abandonnes ! Tu m'abandonnes toi aussi ! »

Il rugit. Je perdis ma concentration mais le lien était toujours là. C'était lui qui le maintenait pour pouvoir se déchainer contre moi.

« Arrête ! Arrête Brisingr ! »

Il me faisait mal. Je voulais partir. Le laisser derrière moi mais il s'accrochait. Il m'obligeait à rester là.

Une poigne de fer s'abattit soudain sur nous et nous sépara l'un de l'autre. Je criai. Je me débattais. C'était tout aussi douloureux que ce que venait de me faire subir Brisingr. Puis je sentis sa présence.

Rassurante...

Menaçante...

« Tu pars ? »

« Je ne... Contacter... Cinq prochains mois... »

J'avais du mal à formuler clairement ce que je voulais lui dire mais je réussis tout de même à lui mentir sur la raison et la durée de mon absence.

« Une piste ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. »

Silence.

« Pardonne-lui. »

« Toujours. »

Brisingr n'était pas dans son état normal. Il était seul depuis trop longtemps.

Morzan lâcha prise. J'étais trop épuisée pour m'accrocher de toute façon.

En rouvrant les yeux, de longues minutes plus tard, je me rendis compte que j'étais tombée du lit.

L'enfant !

Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre quelques jours avant de partir ? Pour voir si tout allai bien. En suite je partirais. Pour Carvahall. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Je n'avais plus que ça maintenant. Juste Carvahall.

…

….

…

Je menai Jeod jusqu'à une taverne qui se trouvait au coin d'une petit rue sombre. Il y avait une certaine ambiance. On entendait des rires et des cris alors que nous étions encore dans la rue.

Le spectacle que nous rencontrâmes en entrant ne m'étonna guère. Un homme était debout sur une table et il était en train de raconter une histoire.

« Les gardes de la ville n'écoutant que leur courage se mirent donc à la poursuite de notre valeureux voleur ! »

D'un bond souple, le conteur passa ensuite à la table suivante et continua de raconter son histoire.

J'observai la salle. Aucune table libre. Il ne restait que le comptoir.

Il aimait finir ses histoires sur le comptoir.

Je pris donc place à cet endroit. Jeod s'assit à mes côtés.

« Que faisons-nous ici ? » me questionna l'érudit.

Je ne répondis pas. J'observai le conteur sans écouter son histoire. Plus que deux tables... Et enfin il arriva au comptoir.

Il ne m'aperçut pas tout de suite mais dès que son regard croisa le mien... Ce fut furtif mais son expression changea en me voyant. Mi-fasciné. Mi-effrayé.

Jeod avait dû remarqué la différence et il en tira les conclusions qui s'imposaient puisqu'il me demanda bientôt à voix basse.

« Où l'avez-vous connu ?

-Disons que nous étions en mauvaise posture tous les deux. »

Lui plus que moi en vérité.

« Et il a maintenant une dette envers moi. »

Le conteur disparut une fois son histoire terminée. Nous attendîmes son retour un long moment.

« On dirait qu'il n'a pas très envie de vous voir. »

Un pichet de vin apparut alors sous nos yeux alors que nous n'avions encore rien commandé.

« Bonjour Helfring.

-Bon... Qui que tu sois aujourd'hui. » me répondit-il.

Il s'assit à nos côtés. Je lui présentai Jeod puis lui demandai où on pouvait trouver une endroit plus discret afin de discuter.

« C'est discret ici, me dit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

-Pas pour le coup que je veux te proposer. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la salle.

« Plus tard. Tu sais où. » murmura-t-il.

Il disparut comme il était venu. Jeod et moi partîmes après avoir bu quelques verres. J'entrainai ensuite l'érudit dans les rues sombres de Bullridge puis les rues devinrent de plus en plus larges et nous arrivâmes jusqu'aux quartiers les plus aisés de la ville.

Nous étions bientôt arrivé à destination. Il y avait un garde devant la maison qui m'intéressait mais il ne devrait pas poser de problème. Après tout, Helfring nous attendait.

Jeod était au delà de la surprise.

« Qui est cet homme ? »

Helfring était beaucoup de choses... Mais c'était surtout un homme qui s'ennuyait profondément.

Je donnai mon nom au garde. Quelques minutes plus tard, un serviteur arrivait. Il s'inclina devant nous.

« Mon maître vous attend. Suivez-moi. »

Jeod observa attentivement les jardins qu'on nous faisait traverser. Il fit de même dans toutes les pièces que nous traversâmes jusqu'à arriver au maître de maison. Le serviteur fut rapidement congédié et...

« Quelle affaire ? » demanda Helfring.

Je souris. Sa curiosité était éveillée mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Je t'offre la possibilité de voler quelqu'un que tu n'aurais jamais pu approcher.

-Qui ? Le Parjure ?

-Encore mieux. »

La lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux s'intensifia.

« Quand partons-nous pour Urû-baen. » me demandai-t-il.

…

….

* * *

Alors autant ne rien vous cacher, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire la suite de cette histoire parce que... C'est trop triiiiiste ! Mais voilà je veux la finir et je la finirais c'est promis. Juste que je ne sais pas quand je le ferais ! Mais je le ferais !


End file.
